Kid Stuff!
by Nate Grey
Summary: Gohan & Sasami in love?  Maybe.  Washu & Vegeta in love!  Seems impossible, right?  Maybe not. Complete.
1. A Guy, 4 Girls, & A Weird Place

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, and I'm not getting paid. I don't even have a job. Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and King Kai belong to the rich genius behind Dragonball Z. Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Ryouoki belong to the people behind the Tenchi shows. Sakura, Li, Madison, Kero, and the Cards belong to the people behind Card Captors. Reenie, Hotaru, Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, Rei, and Darien (as well as their other personas) belong to the rich person behind Sailor Moon. Also, a big thanks to Cartoon Network and Kids WB for running these wonderful shows.   
  
Summary: Gohan, Sasami, Sakura, Reenie, & Hotaru all run away to King Kai's planet and discover that two of them are destined to be the most powerful beings in the universe.  
  
Note: I love anime cartoons, but I couldn't spell any of the character's names to save my life. I'm asking for forgiveness in advance. Thank you. o_0 This story isn't in any kind of continuity, so don't even bother. (However, if you're a DBZ fan, Vegeta already has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, and he is NOT married to Bulma)   
  
  
Story 1: A Guy, Four Girls, & A Weird Place  
  
  
"I'm bored, Ryoko," Sasami announced.  
  
Ryoko barely glanced up from the game of cards. "That's nice, kid."  
  
There was one sure way to find out if Ryoko was listening. "Tenchi's dead."  
  
"Great, short stuff."  
  
Sasami frowned. "You're not listening!"  
  
Ryoko pushed her away. "Not now, kid. I'm busy."  
  
Sasami pouted and walked to the other side of the table, where her big sister was equally focused on her cards. "Ayeka, will you play with me?"  
  
"In a minute, Sasami," Ayeka replied, studying her hand. "I'm this close to beating her."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Ryoko snorted.  
  
Sasami sighed unhappily as she walked out of the room. No one was paying any attention to her lately, and it was getting annoying. She decided to go to the one person that always had time for her. She found him outside, practing his battle stances.  
  
"Tenchi, will you play with me?" she asked, staring up at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Sasami. I'd love to, but I have to finish training."  
  
"Not you, too, Tenchi!" Sasami cried. "You're supposed to play with me when no one else will! You've always been nice to me!"  
  
Tenchi looked hurt. "I'm really sorry, but this is important to me."  
  
"So...I'm not...important to you anymore...?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened. "No! I mean, yes!"  
  
Her eyes began to water. "Maybe I was never important to you!" she shouted.  
  
"Sasami, wait! I didn't mean-"  
  
"I know what you meant!" Sasami turned and ran, brushing the tears from her eyes. If even Tenchi was too busy for her, maybe it was time to go somewhere else.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mom, stop it!"  
  
"Gohan, stay still! I have to finish this!" Chi-chi insisted. "Now stop fidgeting!"  
  
"But Mom, everyone else buys new clothes!"  
  
"Well, maybe their parents can afford them. But since I'm a housewife and your father doesn't get paid to save the world and kick evil alien butt, guess who gets to make your clothes?"  
  
Gohan sighed and held out his arms. "But how come all your clothes make me look like a dork?"  
  
Chi-chi glared at him as she adjusted the fabric. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Can't I just wear my weighted uniform like Dad?"  
  
"No, it makes you look too bulky."  
  
Gohan tried again. "What about the Sai-"  
  
"Gohan, you are NOT a Saiyan, and you will NOT dress like one!"  
  
"But Mom, I AM a Sai-"  
  
"Saiyans are mean aliens that go around blowing up things. You are NOT a Saiyan!"  
  
Gohan sighed and gave up. It was pointless to argue with his mother. At least, until...  
  
"Everything okay in here?" Goku asked as he walked in, giving Chi-chi an affectionate peck on the cheek.  
  
"Your son wants to dress like a you-know-what, thanks to you-know-who being one."  
  
Goku gave her a lopsided grin. "Chi-chi, Gohan has great power. He has to train, and to do that, he has to dress the right way."  
  
"Who's side are you on?!"  
  
Goku turned red. "Um...the right side?"  
  
"That's IT!" Chi-chi threw down her needles. "Since you're suddenly an expert on how to dress MY son, why don't YOU make his clothes?!" She stormed out of the room, muttering to herself.  
  
"Wow, Dad," Gohan said after she had gone. "And I thought Freeza was scary."  
  
Goku blushed. "Right. Gohan, maybe you should go put on-"  
  
"My Saiyan uniform?" Gohan asked eagerly. "Are we gonna train now, Dad? Huh?"  
  
"Um...not exactly. I was going to say the clothes your mother made."  
  
"Aw, Dad! I hate that stuff!"  
  
"I know, but we have put your mother under a lot of stress lately. Go on."  
  
Gohan frowned and went to his room. "Why do they always treat me like a kid? I can dress myself! I bet I could even make my own clothes! ...Maybe..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look out, Sakura!" Madison shouted.  
  
Sakura glanced up just in time to see Li crash into her from the side.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" he muttered, drawing his sword. "The Arrow Card won't miss!"  
  
Sakura was about to point out that Li was the one who had hit her when an arrow tore through her arm. Holding in a scream of pain, she quickly pulled it out and tossed it away.  
  
Li already had the Arrow Card on the ropes when Sakura caught up a few seconds later. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.  
  
Sakura muttered under her breath and drew her wand. "Return to your power confined!" she said, bringing down the wand.  
  
The Arrow Card materialized and flew to Li's waiting hand. "About time. Sometimes I wonder if you're just pretending to be a Card Captor."  
  
With an angry grunt, Sakura bashed Li's head in with her wand. "You jerk! I am a real Card Captor! I'll show you! I'll show everyone!"  
  
Madison watched with concern as Sakura ran off. "Li, you really shouldn't make fun of her so much."  
  
"Who's gun of were so touch?" Li asked, trying to regain his senses.  
  
"She must have hit you pretty hard. Can you see straight?"  
  
"How come there's three of you?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your turn, Hotaru. Here he comes!"  
  
Hotaru took a deep breath and swallowed it. Then she closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, and began to wail as loud as she could.  
  
The man just coming around the corner stopped and looked down at her. "What's wrong, little girl? Are you lost?"  
  
Hotaru sniffled and wiped away a tear. "My Mommy's gone, and I don't have any money to call my Daddy to come get me!" She burst into tears again.  
  
The man searched his pockets. "Well, I've got some change. There's a pay phone just down the street." He fished the coins out of his pocket. "There you go."  
  
Hotaru instantly stopped crying. "Thanks, mister!" She waved as he walked away, then turned to her friend. "How much is that?"  
  
"Let's see," Reenie said. "Five bucks from the last guy, three quarters from the other, and seventy-five cents from this guy. That's enough for two ice cream cones!"  
  
Both girls ran down the street and dashed into the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Give us two chocolate cones, Brad!" Reenie ordered, spreading the money across the counter.  
  
Brad looked at them. "That's the third time you two have been in here today. Where is all this cash coming from?"  
  
"Lita taught us how to gamble," Hotaru replied with a serious face.  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute."  
  
"Okay, we've been scamming people," Reenie admitted. "Are you going to give us the cones or not?"  
  
"Fine. But if you get caught, I don't know anything." Brad quickly made their order. "I don't want to see you girls in here until a week from now, okay? That's way too much ice cream in one day."  
  
The girls had just made it outside when they bumped into a woman.  
  
"Sorry, lady," Hotaru apologized. "We were just-"  
  
"Getting into trouble again," Mina finished for her. "Does Serena know you two are out here?"  
  
Reenie nearly choked on her ice cream. "Um...yeah! She told us to get lost for a while, so here we are!"  
  
"Uh huh. Did she also tell you to trick people into feeling sorry for you?"  
  
"No, we came up with that," Hotaru said proudly, and Reenie silenced her with an elbow to the ribs.  
  
"We're supposed to protect people, not rip them off. You two had better come with me."  
  
"Can we at least finish the cones?" Reenie asked hopefully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tenchi, come quick!" Ayeka shouted. "Sasami's missing!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi ran into the living room. "She's what?!"  
  
"She's gone!" Ryoko said. "We've looked all over the place, and she's just not here!"  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Um...right after we ignored her," Ayeka muttered.  
  
"Then it seems that Sasami has run away."  
  
"But why? Why would she do that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Have any of you spent any time with the girl recently?"  
  
No one had.  
  
"So she ran away...because of us?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"It would appear so," Grandpa replied. "By the way, Ryouoki's missing, too..."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No, LEFT!" Sasami shouted as the ship nearly crashed into a tree. "Now up! UP!!!"  
  
There was a shrill whine all around her.  
  
"Ryouoki, don't you know how to fly yourself?"  
  
There was a confused whine.  
  
"What do you mean, no? So who's steering?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan walked into the backyard, clutching the bag on his shoulder. "Treat me like a kid, will they? We'll see how they act when I'm gone!" With an angry grunt, he entered the forest, determined to put some distance between himself and his parents.  
  
He hadn't been walking long when there was a loud roar overhead. Looking up, he saw a large, spikey ship coming straight down. "Oh, wow! More aliens? That thing will explode if it crashes at that speed!" He tried to slow the ship down with a focused blast, but that only changed its course. He watched until it disappeared from view and then crashed.  
  
After the ground stopped shaking, Gohan followed the ship's trail unitl he came to a huge crater in the ground. Strangely enough, the ship was gone. Now there was only a girl and a funny looking bunny.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
The girl gasped and looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gohan. What's your name?"  
  
She hesitated. "My namie is Sasami, and this is Ryouoki," she said, pointing to the bunny-thing in her lap.  
  
"Where's your ship?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um...that was Ryouoki. She can turn into a ship, but only for a while."  
  
"Cool! Need some help?"  
  
Sasami hesitated again. "No. I'm running away."  
  
"Really? Me, too. I think we should do it together. I can tell you're not from around here, and I know the place pretty well." He held out his hand to her. "Plus, if we run into any trouble, I can protect you."  
  
"Why would you do that? I could be an alien or something."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm probably half alien myself. Besides, I'm not leaving you out here alone."  
  
Sasami thought about it for a moment. Then she accepted his hand and stood up. "Okay, Gohan. Lead the way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura honestly didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care, either. All she knew was that she was sick and tired of being treated like a kid. She'd saved the city, maybe even the world several times over (with some help from Li), and she still had to be in bed by nine. It just wasn't fair.   
  
With a sigh, she took another giant leap, just missing a skyscraper in the process. Sakura had used the Jump Card before, but she hadn't quite learned to calculate where her jumps would take her. She wasn't trying to learn now, though. The most important thing was to get as far away from home as she could.   
  
Away from her family, her friends, and her partner (she hated to admit, but Li was still a fellow Card Captor, and a much better one than she was). Away from everything and anything she knew.  
  
"Sakura, where are we going, anyway?" asked a small voice from her coat pocket.  
  
"I told you before, Kero. It doesn't matter."  
  
"In other words, you don't know, right?"  
  
"...go back to sleep, Kero," Sakura muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You two are impossible," Amy said with a shake of her head.  
  
"We were just having a little fun," Reenie pointed out.  
  
"By taking people's money," Lita reminded her. "You were still wrong, kid."  
  
"Hey, Hotaru helped me do it, y'know!" Reenie shouted, trying to take all the attention off herself.  
  
"Traitor," Hotaru muttered.  
  
"You're both still in trouble. I'm going to call Serena right now," Mina said.  
  
"Mina, you used to be cool," Reenie complained.  
  
"Reenie, even you can do better than that."  
  
Reenie pouted. "You guys are no fun!"  
  
"Be quiet before they call Darien, too," Hotaru whispered, elbowing her friend.  
  
Reenie finally fell silent, but she kept a frown on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami squealed in delight as she and Gohan burst from the clouds, racing across the afternoon sky. "This is great, Gohan!"  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted. "I can't hear you!"  
  
Sasami tightened her grip around his waist and leaned closer to his ear. "I said this is great!!!"  
  
"Yeah, flying's great! You wanna go faster?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Do you wanna go faster?!" Gohan asked, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Sure! Let's do it!" Sasami replied.  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth, mentally calling on the powers within him. As he increased speed, an aura of white flame surrounded his body.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Sasami asked quietly, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Does that hurt?!" Sasami shouted back.   
  
"No, it kinda tickles! We're about to hit some rough winds, so keep your head down!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Keep your head down!"  
  
Sasami did as she was told, but the strong winds were already whipping at her arms. "Gohan, I can't hold on!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He never heard her reply, or even felt her grip loosening. But when Gohan glanced down and spotted Sasumi several feet away, alarms went off in his head. Instantly changing direction, Gohan did his best to ignore the rough winds and sped towards his new friend, silently telling himself that she wouldn't be harmed as long as he was around.  
  
But as he got closer to her, Gohan noticed that Sasami didn't look afraid. Her eyes were locked on his, and there was almost a tiny smile on her face.   
  
Gohan grabbed her hand and drew her closer, until he was able secure an arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked, carefully slowing down until they were hovering in mid-air.  
  
"Yes," she replied, brushing the hair away from her face.  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"No, Gohan." Sasami smiled. "I knew you'd save me."  
  
Gohan smiled back. "Are you saying you let go on purpose?"  
  
"Nope. Just that I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me."  
  
"So you didn't let go on purpose?"  
  
Sasami grinned mysteriously. "I didn't say that, either."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "You've got a weird sense of humor, Sasami."  
  
"And you're cute when you're confused. You almost look...like...Tenchi..."  
  
Gohan looked puzzled as he started flying forward again. "Who's Tenchi?"  
  
Sasami blinked and shook her head. "No one. Forget I said anything." She did her best to ignore Ryouoki as she squealed and struggled inside her kimono.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Darien wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the cookbook. "Four eggs, two ounces of sliced ham, onions, and three kinds of cheese." His eyes darted to the various items in the pan. "Check. Now, if I could only figure out how to fold this thing..."  
  
"Darien?" Hotaru stuck her head in the kitchen. "We're still hungry."  
  
"I know, Hotaru," he replied. "It's just been a while since I made omlettes. Where's Reenie?"  
  
"She's watching cartoons on the big TV." Hotaru walked over to him and tried to peer into the pan. "What's that brown stuff?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell.  
  
Darien placed a hand on her head and gently pushed the girl away. "It's just a well done spot. Don't get too close or you might get burned."  
  
"But that's not how Auntie Mina makes them."  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, Darien held in a grunt of frustration. "Well, if 'Auntie Mina' hadn't dumped you two on me last night, you'd be eating her omlettes. Instead, you're going to eat my third-rate breakfast while Mina wakes up to a meal fit for a queen, and she won't give any of us a second thought until Serena asks where you two are."  
  
Hotaru stared up at him with a look of shock. "I-I'm sorry, Darien," she whispered, fighting back tears.  
  
Darien lowered his head, instantly ashamed of himself. "No, I'm sorry, Hotaru. I shouldn't have gotten upset. It's not your fault. How was it that you two got in trouble again?"  
  
Hotaru sniffled a bit. "Reenie thought it would be fun to play a trick on some people."  
  
"No offense, Hotaru, but you're a bright girl. You know Reenie has a tendency to get into trouble. How is it you always manage to get caught with her?"  
  
"I have to watch out for her. She's my best and only friend."  
  
Darien chuckled and turned off the stove. "So what am I, yesterday's sushi?"  
  
Hotaru blushed. "NO! Of course not!" She desperately tried to find the right words to correct her mistake. "You're...um...great, Darien!"  
  
"Sure. You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"No, I'm not! I swear it!" Hotaru approached Darien from behind and hugged his leg tightly. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Darien," she mumbled into the soft fabric of his pants leg.  
  
It was just then that Darien remembered something very important. At least, to him, anyway. Serena had often gotten jealous when other girls paid attention to him, and she'd gotten so upset once that she accidentally revealed that nearly all the Sailor Scouts had a secret crush on him. True, it was before Hotaru had come along, but still...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura, we really need to have a talk right about now."  
  
"Quiet, Kero!" Sakura hissed, tightening her grip on the wand. "We're almost out!"  
  
"Excuse me, miss." The voice came with a large hand that suddenly gripped Sakura's shoulder. "Would you mind letting me see what's in that bag?"  
  
Sakura slowly turned around to see a rather large security guard. "Huh?"  
  
"Your bag," he repeated. "I have to inspect it before you board the plane."  
  
"Oh. Right." Sakura's face fell as she began to loosen the shoulder strap.  
  
"Sakura?! What are you doing?!" Kero cried from inside the bag.  
  
"Shut up," Sakura ordered. Fortunately, Kero obeyed as she handed over the bag. She offered a weak smile. "Sorry."  
  
The guard took the bag and stared at her. "Are you feeling well, miss?"  
  
"Never better! Say, could you hurry a bit? I think my flight's leaving soon."  
  
The guard unzipped the bag and examined its contents. He handed it back within a few seconds. "There's just one more thing," he said.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura asked, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Surrender."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The guard grabbed her arm. "I know who you are. Give me the wand."  
  
"No! Let me GO!" Sakura shouted, struggling to pull away.  
  
"There is no escape. Surrender the wand now, girl!"  
  
Other people began to stop and watched the strange scene. One man in particular took great interest, even going so far as come much closer.  
  
"Sakura, what's going on?" Kero asked nervously.  
  
Sakura tried to think of answer, but all she could think of was getting away.  
  
Suddenly, a round man with a mustache popped up. "Excuse me. Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
The guard looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
The man snorted and chuckled at the same time. "I am King Warren Peace! I am here to speak to the UN on behalf of my people, but I can see that will no longer be necessary!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The man smacked the guard's hand away from Sakura. "This happens to be my daughter, Princess Omigosh! Now that I have witnessed your country's savage treatment of foreign diplomats, I can see that peace between us is no longer possible. This means WAR, young man!" He shook a chubby finger for emphasis. "You can tell your President that it's all YOUR fault, too!" With that, he grabbed Sakura's hand and waddled away at an amazing rate. "Come, Omigosh! We must be going."  
  
"What was that all about?" Sakura asked when they were out of earshot. "And who are you?"  
  
"Keep walking," the man instructed. "My name is King Kai, and you're very lucky that I found you so quickly, young lady. Did you really think you could sneak by?"  
  
"I was hoping, yes. Why...did you just turn blue?!"  
  
"No. It must be a hallucination," he answered quickly. "For you own safety, I suggest you come with me at once."  
  
Since she was already doing that, Sakura only quickened her pace as she followed King Kai out of the airport.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We make a good team, huh?" Gohan asked through a mouthful of soup.  
  
"The best," Sasami agreed. "I'm just glad to finally meet someone that appreciates my cooking."  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
"No, silly!" she giggled. "You ate the rest of it! All that flying must have taken a lot out of you."  
  
Gohan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer, but I'm curious."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who's Tenchi?"  
  
Sasami seemed to wince as she took his bowl. "He is--was--a friend of mine."  
  
"Is he why you ran away?"  
  
She turned away, silently commanding herself not to cry. "Yes. Well, my other friends, too. They weren't paying any attention to me. It was like they were too busy, or they just didn't care at all."  
  
Gohan squeezed her shoulder. "It sounds like they weren't very good friends."  
  
"But they were!" Sasami insisted, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "They just...forgot!"  
  
"I wouldn't." He gently turned her around and cupped her face in his hands. "I don't see how anyone could forget someone special like you."  
  
"Oh, Gohan. You don't even know me!"  
  
"Yet," he added, brushing a tear from her face. "But I like what I do know, and I want to know more. If you'll let me, Sasami, I'd like to be your friend."  
  
"Too late," Sasami whispered, a faint smile touching her lips as she hugged him tightly. "So, why are you running away?"  
  
"My parents kept treating me like a kid." After an awkward look from Sasami, he quickly added, "I'm older than I look."  
  
"You can't be that old."  
  
"Maybe not, but I've seen a lot. I've fought evil aliens in deep space and helped saved the world at least twice from destruction, and I'm still not allowed to dress myself."  
  
Sasami's eyes drifted down to his uniform. "Your parents dress you like that?"  
  
"Nope. This is my Saiyan battle suit. It's the only thing I have to remind me of where my family comes from." Gohan glanced up at the moon. "We should probably get some sleep. It'll be easier to get an early start tomorrow."  
  
"That reminds me," Sasami said. "Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"Anywhere but here," he replied with a shrug.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena stared at the two girls on the couch. "Let me get this straight. You two were actually stealing?"  
  
"It wasn't really stealing," Hotaru protested.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't hold them up at gun point. We just tricked them out of their money." Reenie made a face. "Besides, you told us to get lost."  
  
"That was AFTER you switched my shampoo with ketchup," Serena pointed out. "You're lucky Darien was nice enough to watch you for the day."  
  
"Well, you're our guardian!" Reenie shouted.  
  
"Technically," Hotaru added.  
  
"Yeah, and you're responsible for us! Which means...this is all YOUR fault!"  
  
Serena snorted. "YOU rip off some gullible people and it's MY fault? You couldn't win that claim even if Darien was the jury!"  
  
"At least he was nice to us," Reenie said.  
  
"I don't HAVE to be nice," Serena snapped. "I'm still your mother."  
  
"Not for another century or so," Reenie mumbled.  
  
"Oooh! You little brat! It's no wonder your parents sent you here! They're probably sick of you, too!"  
  
"You shut up about my parents!" Reenie cried. "You're not my real mother! You're just some dumb blonde that doesn't deserve to be a Sailor Scout! I wish Mina was Sailor Moon! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Serena was so shocked by Reenie's words that she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Come on," Hotaru said, pulling Reenie away from the couch. "We better go before we get into more trouble."  
  
Reenie gave Serena one last glare before following her friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are we, King Kai?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This is my planet."  
  
"Planet? Doesn't it have a name?"  
  
"No. It's where I live, so I call it home."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Never mind. Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"Simple. You're one of the girls in the prophecy."  
  
"Huh? Prophecy?"  
  
King Kai smiled. "Sit down and I'll explain."  
  
Sakura found a comfortable beanbag chair. "Okay. Shoot."  
  
"I was going through my basement the other day, and I found an ancient prophecy from the Saiyan homeworld. I assume Goku must have left it down there the last time he was here."  
  
"Um...who's Goku?"  
  
"Nice guy. Big hair. You'd like him."  
  
"Um...okay," Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Anyway, the prophecy said that the Eternal Prince would have to choose a wife from four young girls. At first, I assumed that it meant Vegeta, but then I read more. The prophecy clearly states that the Eternal Prince would be the offspring of a Super Saiyan and a female from Earth. That means that Goku's son, Gohan, is the prince."  
  
"What does all that have to do with me?" Sakura asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You're one of the young girls, of course! You could be a princess!"  
  
"I could?"  
  
"Only if he picks you, though. Otherwise, you'll just be nothing."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes and nearly gasped. Sasami's head was resting on his shoulder, and she had a peaceful look on her face. His eyes drifted lower and saw that his arms had somehow ended up wrapped around her small waist.   
  
Sasami suddenly yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," she said shyly, smiling at him.  
  
"Hi. Um...is it just me, or were we in separate sleeping bags when I fell asleep?"  
  
Sasami blushed. "I had a nightmare, and I got too scared to sleep alone. I didn't want to wake you up, so I thought I could share with you." She fell silent, then added, "You make a great pillow...?"  
  
Gohan laughed. "I guess that's a compliment. C'mon, we'd better get moving."  
  
"Um...Gohan? We're not in the forest anymore..."  
  
Gohan paused and looked around. "You're right. Was it like this when you woke up last night?"  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't thinking about it. What is this place?"  
  
Gohan looked at the winding path they currently stood on. Then, he knew exactly where they were from his father's stories. "This must be Snake Way. Which means we're close to King Kai's planet!"  
  
"King who?" Sasami asked. "I don't understand."  
  
Gohan shushed her and closed his eyes. He reached out with his mind until he felt a familiar presence.  
  
"Gohan! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on Snake Way, King Kai. Can you tell me which way I should go to get to your house?"  
  
"Certainly, son! Just head towards the bigger clouds, and whatever you do, don't fall off! You're welcome to bring your girlfriend, too!"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Sir, she's not my girl-"  
  
"Yes, that's fine," King Kai interrupted. "Just hurry it up! The others should be here soon, and they'll all be dying to meet you!"  
  
Before Gohan could ask any questions, the connection was severed. "That's weird. I didn't think anyone else would be there besides him, Bubbles, and Gregory. Who could these others be?"  
  
"Gohan, who are you talking to?" Sasami asked, sounding worried.  
  
"I was talking to King Kai, Sasami," he replied. "He gave me directions, and he says to hurry."  
  
"So you know this king?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's more like a teacher. He trained my Dad and taught him how to use Kao-Ken."  
  
"Kao-Ken? What's that?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Hopefully, with some training from King Kai, I'll be able to show you one day. For now, we have to get there first."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie sighed and played with a loose strand of Hotaru's hair. "Aren't you done yet, 'Taru?"  
  
Hotaru didn't answer. Not that she would've if she had a choice.  
  
Reenie groaned impatiently. "Y'know, when you said you could teleport us all by yourself, you didn't say it would take forever. Is it gonna take this long every time?"  
  
"Done." Hotaru opened her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Huh?" Reenie looked around. "Hey, this isn't the park!"  
  
"I told you I was done. Are you coming or not?" Hotaru started walking towards the house a few yards away.  
  
Reenie gradually followed her over to the house. "Who's in there?"  
  
"One way to find out." Hotaru knocked on the front door.  
  
A moment later, a girl answered the door. "You're Reenie & Hotaru, right?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Reenie looked confused. "Yeah, but how did you-"  
  
"Finally!" The girl sighed in relief. "I was hoping you'd get here soon. Maybe you can explain this whole situation to me. I'm Sakura, by the way."  
  
"You girls should probably get away from the door," a voice inside the house warned.  
  
"Why?" Reenie asked.  
  
"INCOMING!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
Sakura and Reenie looked up just in time to see a glowing shape heading straight towards them. It was too small to be a comet, but too big to ignore. The girls all tried to scramble inside the house at the same time, but all they managed to do was get stuck in the doorway.  
  
The glowing shape stopped just outside the door, hovering in the air. Then the glow faded to reveal a young boy with a girl on his back. "Um...sorry about scaring you guys, but we just ran into this really freaky princess that tried to eat us, and she-"  
  
"'You saw him glowing. Right, 'Taru?"  
  
"Yes, Reenie."  
  
"Okay. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't losing it or anything."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once King Kai had everyone seated in the den, he cleared his throat. "For those of you that don't know, I'm King Kai, and this is my home. It's small, but it's quite comfy! Now, I bet you're wondering just how you got here, and why. Am I correct in assuming you all ran away?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Splendid! Well, not the running away part, that was bad, but it's good that I'm right! Now, how many of you have some sort of powers, magical, mystical, or otherwise?"  
  
Everyone, including King Kai, raised their hands.  
  
"Good! Gohan, why don't you demonstrate for us?"  
  
Gohan stood up nervously. "But I don't wanna wreck any of your stuff, King Kai."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just aim a blast at me, please."  
  
Gohan still looked doubtful, but fired a small blast of energy at King Kai's chest. The energy simply bounced off and headed straight for Sasami, who was sitting next to Gohan. With a quick dive, Gohan swatted the blast away with one hand. The energy flew across the room and stopped in front of Hotaru's face. There, it shaped itself into a ball and dropped into her lap.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Indeed," King Kai agreed. "Hotaru, you and Gohan come with me. The rest of you, go outside. Bubbles will be with you shortly."  
  
"I don't know what's worse," Sakura muttered. "The fact that we're actually on this crazy planet, or the fact that no one seems surprised."  
  
Reenie smirked. "We see stuff like this every day. At least nothing's tried to kill us yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi paced back and forth in his room, muttering to himself. Sasami & Ryouoki had been gone for almost two days now. Ayeka had turned the house upside-down looking for clues to where they might have gone, but had found nothing. Washu was busy working on a device that would be able to track down Sasami's DNA sequence. Ryoko was calling in all favors through her various connections, and even Nagi, who had a certain fondness for the girl, was out searching the galaxy for her. Unfortunately, no one had seen Sasami. That either meant that she was hiding, or...  
  
"No," Tenchi said to himself. "Don't even think that. Sasami's probably just staying with a friend of hers. Eventually, she'll start to miss us and come home. She could be back any minute now."  
  
It was then that he saw the cricket on his bed. "What in the world?"  
  
"The name's Gregory, chump!" the cricket said. "Read this!" He shoved a note in Tenchi's hands before flying out the window with incredible speed.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Tenchi shook his head. "I'm talking to a cricket? Well, weirder things have happened." He unfolded the note and read it. Then he reread it.   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
That's exactly what everyone else said when he read it to them ten minutes later.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Ryoko said. "Nobody runs away to school!"  
  
"And nobody sends messages by talking crickets," Washu added. "But then again, it sounds like this one was faster than a bird. Maybe I should breed some super-crickets..."   
  
"Read the note one more time, Tenchi," Ayeka pleaded. "I want to make sure I heard you right."  
  
"Okay, but I don't think it'll help much." Tenchi scanned the note again. "To Whom It May Concern: Congratulations! Sasami has been chosen to attend a very exclusive training school. She will learn how to develop her inner strength, and to become a brighter student. However, visits are not allowed, so you will not see her again until she completes the training course. Should you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please feel free to direct them towards anyone. Not that you'll get any real answers, but it should be fun to try! Sincerely, King Kai of King Kai's School for Talented Youth."  
  
"I've never heard of any King Kai," Ayeka said. "He's certainly not known on my planet."  
  
"Well, there's an address on here, but I don't think we'd be able to find it," Tenchi added. "Do any of you know where Way Up High Drive might be? The location's listed as End of Snake Way, but that sounds even worse."  
  
"I'll run it through the computer," Washu offered. "Maybe we'll get lucky. In the meantime, who's going to make dinner? Sasami made all our meals."  
  
"I could make some stew," Ryoko volunteered.  
  
Tenchi made a face. "Um...maybe I should call for a pizza..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Gohan shouted, barely avoiding the attack. "We're just practicing! Take it easy!"  
  
Sailor Saturn did no such thing. In fact, she increased her attack power and charged, nearly taking off Gohan's head with her weapon.  
  
"Amazing," King Kai said as he watched the battle. "Hotaru and Sailor Saturn almost seem to be two different people. Hotaru is a shy, insecure little girl, and Saturn is a merciless, highly dangerous fighter. Her powers could very well rival those of Gohan's!" His antennae twitched thoughtfully. "Perhaps the girl suffers from split personalities. That would explain many things."  
  
Gohan backed away, trying to catch his breath. "I'm warning you! I don't wanna hurt you, Hotaru!"  
  
Saturn's violet eyes flashed, and she raised her hand. "Saturn Blast!" A ray of violet energy flew from her finger and slammed Gohan to the ground. Saturn stood over him, an impassive look on her face.  
  
"Simply incredible," King Kai whispered. "That's enough, Sailor Saturn. You've won again."  
  
Saturn raised her hand, preparing another blast.  
  
"Saturn, I said that's enough," King Kai repeated.  
  
"He must be destroyed," Saturn said.  
  
"Saturn, I said stop. NOW!!!"  
  
She blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, sir. I guess I got carried away." She powered down and helped Gohan up. "Are you okay, Gohan?"  
  
"I'll tell you when my head stops spinning."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I've gotten hit by worse before."  
  
"But I really feel badly about this. Let me make it up to you!"  
  
"That's okay. You don't have to-"  
  
Hotaru quickly kissed Gohan's cheek. "Isn't that better?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "I dunno. Maybe you should do it again..."  
  
"That's enough," King Kai interrupted. Come now. We should see how the others are doing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie collapsed facedown in the grass. "I give up. That monkey's way too fast."  
  
"My turn!" Sakura drew a card from her skirt. "Dash Card, release and dispel!" She waved a wand in her other hand, then struck the air in front of the card. Instantly, a blue glow surrounded her body.  
  
Sasami watched in awe as Sakura disappeared. It took her a few moments to realize that the girl was just moving faster than the eye could see. Sakura returned a few seconds later, dragging Bubbles by the tail. "Wow! That was incredible, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Being a CardCaptor helps. You wanna try it?"  
  
Sasami shook her head. "No way! Hey, have you seen Gohan around anywhere?"  
  
Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You mean the little guy with the black hair?"  
  
"He was kinda cute," Reenie added. "Is he yours, Sasami?"  
  
"Huh? Um, well, we just....um...yeah!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Took you long enough. Which either means you're lying..."  
  
"Or you really suck at telling the truth," Reenie finished. "Personally, I think he's up for grabs. Too bad Hotaru's got a head start on the rest of us."  
  
Sasami began to get very nervous. "But King Kai said they were training!"  
  
"Like you just said Gohan was yours," Sakura pointed out. "Which he apparently isn't, or you wouldn't look so worried right now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like most mad scientists, sometimes the one thing Washu failed to use was common sense. She'd been working on the DNA locater day and night for the past two days. Common sense would've told her that if she didn't go to sleep, she would soon fall asleep. Of course, since she wasn't using it, she just happened to fall asleep in the middle of the project.  
  
Which was probably why she'd forgotten to close one of her extra star portals.  
  
It was bad enough that she'd attached it to a dimension she'd never been to. It was even worse that someone from that dimension had noticed it. But then, who wouldn't notice a pink star popping up out of nowhere?  
  
As if things weren't bad enough, that someone had evil intentions. Well, unless you consider ruling the world by force a good thing. In that case, his plans were just peachy. Otherwise, it just made him much more dangerous.  
  
Angry Saiyans are bad enough as it is. Angry Saiyans with plans for revenge and world domination are even worse. Now add in the power to instantly transport yourself virtually anywhere. Well, he couldn't do that. Yet.  
  
But, thanks to Washu's lack of common sense, Vegeta was now standing in her lab, examining her portals very closely. Sure, he was greedy, but he was also pretty smart. Wouldn't you read the instructions to something like that before testing it out on yourself?  
  
"Incredible!" he thought. "Not only could I rule Earth, but then I could conquer every other planet in the galaxy! I'll rule the universe!" Vegeta stuffed a bunch of the portals into the open one. It just so happened that Washu had opened it inside his ship, which was very convenient for him.  
  
As I said before, Vegeta was a pretty smart guy. Naturally, he soon realized that the number of portals he could steal just then were limited. Of course, if he actually had the person that created them, that would be different.  
  
That was how Vegeta had ended up in his ship, speeding towards King Kai's planet. He figured he might be able to convince the guy to train him in the ways of Kao Ken. Sure, he was already powerful enough to block things of that nature, but if Goku had trained under this guy, it had to be worth it.  
  
Again, Vegeta's pretty smart. But like most greedy people, he got so greedy that it was just downright uncomfortable. It's pretty tough to pilot a ship when there's tons of star portals poking you in the ribs. Not to mention a small woman with big hair in your lap, snoring her head off. Actually, Vegeta liked that part. Aside from the hair getting in his eyes and the snoring, anyway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you're saying that Hotaru and Sailor Saturn are two different people, and neither knows that the other exists?" Reenie asked.  
  
"Quite correct," King Kai replied. "It's simply amazing. As far as Hotaru knows, she's a normal girl, and she thinks you are, too."  
  
"So why'd she raise her hand when you asked if we had powers?"  
  
"That's the tricky part. Saturn's presence is so strong inside Hotaru's body, she can emerge at any time without warning. There's almost no way to tell who she is at any time unless you ask her."  
  
"Then which one is my best friend?" Reenie asked, obviously confused.  
  
"From what I saw today, it's Hotaru. Saturn doesn't seem to have any feelings, unless you count rage and extreme focus."  
  
"Is there any way to help her?"  
  
"Not that I can see," King Kai admitted. "However, I would suggest spending more time with Saturn. If she becomes too dominant, she may control the body for good."  
  
"But isn't that bad?"  
  
"Very, Reenie. That's why you should become friends with her now. That way, if Hotaru does cease to exist, you'll have nothing to fear from Saturn."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just outside King Kai's office, Gohan was having problems.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Gohan?" Hotaru asked for the third time.  
  
"I'm fine!" he insisted.   
  
"If you say so. Want some company?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Are you and Sasami together?"  
  
Gohan turned red. "Um...what?"  
  
"Are you dating?"  
  
"Well...it's complicated," he said at last.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I like her, and she likes me, but...that's all I know for sure."  
  
Hotaru grinned. "You also know I kissed you."  
  
"Yeah...right." Gohan didn't look too happy.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If Sasami finds out, she might think I like you better than her."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"NO!" Gohan blushed. "I mean, I don't know! I barely know you, and I just met her yesterday."  
  
"Don't forget about Reenie and Sakura."  
  
Gohan paled considerably. "What?" he asked weakly.  
  
"They like you, too. At least, Reenie thinks you're cute. I'm not sure about Sakura."  
  
"What is it about me that everyone likes, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru tilted her head slightly. "It might be your eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're just...so intense," she said, leaning closer.  
  
"Um...really?"  
  
"Yes." She gently pressed a cold hand to his cheek. "You have wonderful eyes and a beautiful soul."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Hotaru, you're starting to scare me."  
  
"Who's Hotaru?"  
  
Something like an alarm went off in Gohan's mind. "Never mind. I have to...um...talk to King Kai."  
  
Fortunately, King Kai chose that minute to emerge from his office, followed by Reenie.  
  
Gohan quickly scrambled off the couch. "Sir! I'm ready for that talk!" He grabbed King Kai's hand, dragged him back into the office, and slammed the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Reenie asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"'Taru, your voice sounds-"  
  
"Who?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry. Saturn. Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Great! Um...do you hate me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"No reason," Reenie said quickly. "I'm just curious. It seems like we don't talk much."  
  
"Simply because I don't talk much," Saturn replied. "I'm actually quite fond of you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes. You remind me of someone I know."  
  
"You didn't say anything to Gohan, did you?"  
  
"I simply told him I thought he had nice eyes."  
  
"Uh oh." Reenie bit her lip. "What'd he say to that?"  
  
"He became quite nervous and suddenly remembered a pressing appointment with King Kai."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta came out of his hypersleep state to see a very alarming sight. The woman he'd kidnapped was rapidly pressing buttons on his ship's console and making little amused noises. Quickly losing any hint of drowsiness, he seized her wrists. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I was just making some improvements. Do you realize how second rate this technology is?"  
  
"Second rate?!" It took Vegeta a few seconds to calm himself. Not that it helped very much. "Saiyan technology is NOT-"  
  
She snorted. "Saiyan, smaiyan. This stuff is ancient, and I was giving you an upgrade. See for yourself!"  
  
Vegeta growled, but pushed past her to get a better look. There were some major changes so far, most of them incomplete, but he had interrupted her. Vegeta was no rocket scientist, but even he could tell it was definitely the work of a genius. He was also impressed, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Can you do more?"  
  
She beamed. "Can I?! Step aside, little man!"  
  
Vegeta grunted as she shoved past him. The space was already cramped, since it was designed for one person and was still crowded with pointy star portals. The fact that two people were present was uncomfortable enough without shoving. "Little man? I'm taller than you, woman!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, glancing back at him. "The name's Little Washu, Mr. Kidnaps-People-from-Their-Labs. Feel free to use it." Without another word, she went back to work on the console.  
  
Vegeta sat down (he didn't have much other choice), suddenly wishing he'd upped the dosage of the ship's hypersleep option. He didn't have much time to think about anything else when his face was sprayed with a green gas. He recognized the scent a little too late.  
  
"Nighty-night, big shot," Washu chuckled as Vegeta fell into a deep sleep. "That should keep you quiet. Besides, I need a chair, you're elected, and I don't want any backtalk about it." She sat down in his lap and pulled a spare power source from her pocket. "Now, it's time to see what this baby can really do!" After hooking up the power source to the ship's fuel storage, she hit the ignition.   
  
Washu squealed in delight as the ship veered sharply to the left, then rocketed forward. She pulled up the coordinates Vegeta had entered into the navigation system. "That's funny. I've never heard of this place before. I wonder why he's headed there?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"King Kai, I can't take this kind of pressure!"  
  
"This from a person who defeated Garlic Jr.?" King Kai asked.  
  
"That was different!" Gohan shouted. "He wasn't in love with me, and there weren't four of him!"  
  
"Five," King Kai corrected him. "Hotaru and Saturn are different-"  
  
"And that's ANOTHER thing! Why didn't you tell me she was...well...two shes?!"  
  
"I just figured it out myself, Gohan. Try to calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?!" Gohan pointed an accusing finger at him. "Sir, with all due respect, you're the one that brought us all here, which means you planned this. Which means you KNEW what I was going to experience. Which means you're probably enjoying this."  
  
King Kai smiled. "There is a certain entertainment value, I'll admit."  
  
Gohan groaned. "I'd rather face Vegeta, Frieza, and Garlic Jr. on the same day than go through this."  
  
King Kai's antennae suddenly twitched. "It's funny you should mention Vegeta, Gohan..."  
  
"Sir, there is NOTHING funny about that guy."  
  
King Kai chuckled. "You'd be surprised."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ship burst through the clouds and came to a stop just above the tiny planet. Washu peered out of the window. "Looks like this is our stop. Might as well find out who lives here." She steered the ship closer and landed it beside the red car in the driveway.  
  
Washu was just reaching for the button to open the hatch when a strong hand grabbed hers.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Outside. Y'know, where the grass is?"  
  
"No. You're staying here. I'm going outside."  
  
Washu frowned. "Look, pal-"  
  
"My name," he interrupted, "is Vegeta!"  
  
"Okay, Veggie. The point is, if you're gonna kidnap a girl, at least be polite enough to take her out every now and then."  
  
"What did you just call me?!" he asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Never mind that. Anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you're mad?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Washu giggled. "Forget I said anything." She quickly opened the hatch and hopped out before he could stop her.   
  
Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and climbed out. He had just resealed the hatch when he sensed a familiar prescience. "Well, it seems the son of Kakarot is here, too. This should be interesting."  
  
"What's a Kakarot and does it go squish when you step on it?" Washu asked.  
  
Vegeta bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. "Just follow me!" He marched up to the door and knocked it down with one swift kick.  
  
"Let me guess. You're kidnapping someone else now, right?"  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to answer the question. He'd only taken three steps when King Kai appeared in front of him.   
  
"How can I help you, Vegeta?"  
  
"You can start by getting out of my way, old man. Where is the son of Kakarot?"  
  
"I thought you came here for some training?" Washu asked, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"I changed my mind," Vegeta growled quietly.  
  
A smile appeared on King Kai's face. "What's this? Has Vegeta found himself a lady friend?"  
  
"Emphasis on 'lady', and much less on 'friend'," Washu quickly added.  
  
"I'm done talking, old man. Where is the son of Kakarot?" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"Right here, Vegeta," Gohan replied, stepping out of the shadows. "What do you want?"  
  
"You, kid. If I'm going to rule the universe, I'm going to need an enforcer to handle the grunt work. It won't pay much at first, but if you work hard, I might even let you shine my boots."  
  
"Sometimes I think you talk just to hear your own voice," Gohan spat. "Leave now, while you can still walk without a limp."  
  
"This is the thanks I get for trying to watch out for a fellow Saiyan?" Vegeta's muscles tensed. "Have it your way, kid. You can be destroyed just like all the others."  
  
"I think not, stranger." Saturn stepped forward, stopping at Gohan's side. "If anyone will be destroyed this day, it's you." She raised her hand, gathering energy for a devastating Saturn Blast.  
  
"I've got a suggestion!" Washu stepped between them. "Instead of all this destruction, why don't we work together? I'm sure we can each offer something worthwhile to the others."  
  
"Like what, young lady?" King Kai asked.  
  
"For starters, since you people seem to like fighting so much, I can design some lightweight armor that should withstand the force of at least one megaton bomb. However, if you wanna press your luck with two, you're on your own."  
  
"Interesting," King Kai admitted. "But what would we have to do for you?"  
  
Washu smiled. "You have to train Vegeta, and once you're done, lend us these two kids to use as enforcers."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Hey, world domination could take a while. Say one year?"  
  
King Kai frowned. "Sounds like you'd be getting two favors, while we get one."  
  
"True. Okay, I'll throw in Vegeta's Saiyan transport and a few of my star portals."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared. "You can't give away my ship!"  
  
Washu giggled and patted his cheek. "Don't worry, hon. I'll build you an even better one later." She turned back to King Kai and offered her hand. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
King Kai hesitated for a moment, then shook her hand. "Very well, young lady. But if Vegeta attacks any of my students at any time, the deal is off."  
  
"Sir, I don't like this deal," Gohan said uneasily. "I mean, my mom won't even let me dress myself. I really don't think she's gonna let me be Vegeta's enforcer."  
  
"I don't like it either, Gohan," King Kai agreed. "But it's in our best interest right now. Trust me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I still don't understand," Sakura said. "I thought Vegeta was a bad guy?"  
  
"He is, sorta," Gohan replied. "But he's also one of the last surviving Saiyans, so we can't kill him."  
  
"But didn't he try to kill you and your Dad?"  
  
"Yeah," Gohan answered, "but he's really not so bad. He even helped me fight the Ginyu Force once."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Maybe I'll understand this when I'm not so hungry. How's dinner, Sasami?"  
  
"Almost done!" Sasami peered into a large pot. "Sasami's Spectacular Stew is nearly ready!"  
  
"I'm also at a loss," Saturn said. "Sasami, if Washu is your friend, why is she helping Vegeta?"  
  
"I told you she's a little weird sometimes. I don't even know Vegeta. From what Gohan told me, he probably threatened her or something."  
  
"What I don't get is why they only want Saturn and Gohan," Reenie muttered. "The rest of us have powers, too!"  
  
"True, but Gohan's a Saiyan, just like Vegeta," Saturn pointed out. "If I am correct, Saiyans are a warrior race known for their incredible strength, stamina, and fighting skills."  
  
"That's right," Gohan agreed with a nod. "But that doesn't explain why they want you, Saturn."  
  
"Well, I don't mean to brag, but it's very likely that I'm the most powerful student here. After you, of course, Gohan."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gee, that sounded a lot like bragging to me. Anyway, maybe they just picked you because you're the first two they saw."  
  
"Stew's ready!" Sasami announced. "I made enough for everybody!"  
  
"Does that include me, little girl?" asked a sinister voice.  
  
The kids all froze as Vegeta appeared directly above the table they were sitting around. He hovered effortlessly in the air, staring down at them with one of his more superior looks.  
  
"Um...sure," Sasami whispered at last. "You can have the first bowl." She quickly spooned a big helping of stew into a bowl and held it up to him. "Here you are, Vegeta, sir. Try it!"  
  
Vegeta slowly accepted the bowl.  
  
Sasami blushed. "Oh! I almost forgot the spoon! I'll just-"  
  
Before she could finish, Vegeta was already wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "You know, for someone so young, you make an excellent bowl of stew."  
  
Sasami beamed with pride. "Wow! You really liked it that much?"  
  
Vegeta landed beside her and handed back the bowl. "Yes. In fact, I think I'll take two more bowls. My companion sometimes forgets to eat."  
  
"Your...companion?" she asked. "Oh, you mean Washu! Coming right up!"  
  
Once Sasami had filled two more bowls, Vegeta thanked her with a nod and left the room.  
  
"He really liked my cooking," she said faintly, a dreamy smile on her face.   
  
"Not to spoil the moment or anything, but would you mind if the non-evil students got a taste?" Reenie asked. "We're hungry, too!"  
  
"Indeed," Saturn added.  
  
Sasami blinked and turned red. "Right! Sorry, you guys!" She quickly filled six more bowls (two for Gohan, and two in case Hotaru suddenly emerged in the middle of the meal) and passed them out.  
  
Once Gohan had polished off a bowl, he glanced at his friend. "Aren't you gonna eat, Sasami?"  
  
"Yeah, you deserve a break," Sakura agreed. "Sit down and eat with us."  
  
Sasami grinned. "No, but thanks, guys. I'm too excited to eat right now."  
  
Reenie shrugged. "Okay. By the way, this stew RULES!"  
  
"Thanks! I'd better save some for King Kai. Where is he?"  
  
"If I know Vegeta, he probably wanted to start the training right away," Gohan replied.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu turned off the blowtorch and lifted the mask from her face. "Hmm. Definitely needs more padding around the arms. Otherwise, this prototype armor should be just about done."  
  
Before she could continue the job, a bowl of stew floated past her face. Washu's eyes followed it, only to widen in surprise to see Vegeta standing over her.  
  
"I thought you could use this," he said simply.  
  
Washu took the bowl. "Um...thanks, Veggie. When did you become such a nice guy?"  
  
Vegeta held in a growl. "It's because of you that King Kai has agreed to train me, and to provide me with enforcers."  
  
Washu glanced back at him for a second. "Are you trying to say that you owe me?"  
  
"No. I'm trying to say..." He turned away for a moment, then grunted.  
  
"If there was a 'Thanks, Little Washu' hidden in that grunt somewhere, then you're welcome. But in the future, maybe you should just ask me for help if you want it."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "So you would've helped me if I'd said I was going to take over the world?"  
  
"Helped you?! If you'd said that, I might've kissed you, you big lug! World domination's always been a dream of mine." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Of course, you're going to need a pilot, navigator, scientific genius, strategic planner, weapons specialist, and a really cute lady friend when you take over the world." Then she smiled brightly at him. "Lucky for you, I'm all of the above."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "I knew there had to be a good reason for kidnapping you. You just might prove useful to me after all."  
  
"Great! Since we're going to be partners and all, do you mind if I call you Veggie?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and held in another growl. "I'm going to be Lord Vegeta, Ruler of the World, and you want to call me...Veggie?!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll call you V-Man if you call me Little Washu."  
  
Vegeta hesitated, then sighed. Before he could answer, there was a loud buzzing sound.  
  
"Vegeta and Washu, please report to the backyard at once."  
  
Vegeta looked at Washu, who grinned. "I took the liberty of installing an intercom system. I figured they wouldn't mind."   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let me see if I have this right," Amy said. "Hotaru and Reenie have run away?"  
  
Mina shrugged. "We think so. We can't find them anywhere, and no one has seen them in town. Andrew's been keeping an eye out for them, but they haven't been to the arcade. Even the ice cream parlor guy hasn't seen them."  
  
"Well, look at the bright side. They're just kids, and they don't have any money. How far could they possibly get?"  
  
Lita suddenly walked in, holding a strange note. "Either of you ever heard of Snake Way?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When everyone had gathered in the backyard, King Kai checked his watch. "Okay, this is going to be a contest. Vegeta, I've seen you in battle, but that was a while ago, and I need to get a better idea of where you currently stand. All you have to do is dodge Gohan's attacks."  
  
"Don't be afraid to take a few shots to the chest, though," Washu added. "I need to figure out how Saiyan armor stands up to heavy hits."  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself. "I don't plan to get hit. Let's begin."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I plan to make this last longer than our last fight, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Good. It's been a while since I've tested you. Let's see if you've got what it takes to beat a true Saiyan."  
  
"And...GO!" King Kai shouted.  
  
Gohan formed a triangle with his hands and fired a long stream of energy. Vegeta merely stepped to the side, then leaped away as Gohan tried to tackle him. Vegeta then grunted in surprise as Gohan appeared behind him and attacked with a flurry of punches. The Saiyan Prince turned just in time to block the blows, then hit Gohan square in the chest. The boy slammed against the side of the house and fell to his knees.  
  
"Gohan!" Sasami ran to her friend and gently put her arms around him.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Sasami." Gohan smiled at her. "I'm tougher that I look."  
  
"Vegeta!" King Kai shouted angrily. "You were only supposed to dodge, not retaliate!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well, if your enemy can't fight, there's less to dodge, isn't there?"  
  
"Never mind that! You have to ignore the instincts that tell you to fight back while focusing solely on moving and blocking."  
  
Gohan stood up and brushed himself off. "Okay, Vegeta. You ready?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, kid!"  
  
The ground seemed to explode around Gohan as a white, fiery aura surrounded his body.   
  
"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's increasing his power level," Saturn replied. "I can feel it."  
  
With a loud cry, Gohan rocketed forward. Leading with a flurry of punches, he forced Vegeta back a few feet, then hit him with a blast at close range. Vegeta fell back about a yard, then quickly closed the distance, blocking a high kick from Gohan with a quick forearm. The two began to move so quickly that it was nearly impossible to see them.  
  
"Vegeta's having a difficult time holding back," King Kai said. "When he releases all that frustration, I hope Gohan's not in the way."  
  
Gohan suddenly grabbed Vegeta's arms and drove a boot into the man's gut. Falling back, he catapulted Vegeta through the air. Just to be sure that he didn't recover too quickly from the throw, Gohan followed it up with a huge blast of energy.   
  
Vegeta crashed to the ground, then vanished in the resulting explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was on one knee, coughing from the dust. His armor was burned, but otherwise intact.  
  
Washu ran over and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay, V-Man?" she asked, helping him up.  
  
Vegeta waved her away. "Now it's my turn to test HIS armor!" A flame aura appeared around him as he flew into the air. "Come, son of Kakarot! Now we'll see how you do when my hands aren't tied!"  
  
Gohan chased after him, both of their bright auras fading from sight as they flew higher and higher.  
  
"Do you see anything, Saturn?" Reenie asked.  
  
"No, but I--wait! I see Gohan!"  
  
"Is he okay?!" Sasami cried.  
  
"Well...he'll survive..."  
  
Gohan suddenly became visible in the sky. He was falling at an incredible rate, and Vegeta was right behind him. With a mighty yell, Vegeta drove his feet into Gohan's back, increasing their speed. Gohan slammed into the ground with Vegeta's weight on top of him.  
  
Vegeta leaned down and grabbed a fistful of Gohan's hair. "Not bad, kid. But you've still got a lot to learn before becoming my enforcer." He released the boy and walked inside, followed closely by Washu.  
  
Sasami ran to Gohan and carefully turned him over. "Gohan, can you hear me?"  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. "I guess I lost." He coughed weakly.  
  
"Let's get him inside," King Kai instructed.  
  
Saturn walked over and roughly pushed Sasami aside. She tossed Gohan over her shoulder and followed King Kai back into the house.  
  
"That was pretty rude," Sakura muttered. "I'm really starting to miss Hotaru."  
  
"Yeah," Reenie agreed. "Me, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi glanced around the room. "Okay. Washu's gone now, and she didn't finish the DNA scanner. All of her spare star portals seem to be missing, too. She didn't leave any note or tell anyone that she was leaving. Ideas?"  
  
"I think we should keep trying to find this school," Ayeka said. "We know Sasami's there, and that's probably where Washu's headed."  
  
"I don't know," Ryoko disagreed. "The note did say we wouldn't be able to see her until she was done. Washu's smart enough to take care of herself. There's really nothing to worry about."  
  
"What do you know?!" Ayeka cried. "You're nothing but a space pirate!"  
  
"You're a stuck-up princess!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"YOU ARE!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Tenchi shouted. "This isn't helping anyone. Maybe I'll get lucky and disappear next..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Gohan."  
  
With a groan, Gohan opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, and someone was leaning over him. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Saturn," she said, a frown on her face. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"  
  
"Sorry." He tried to sit up, then gasped as pain shot through his right arm.  
  
"Rest." Saturn placed a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "You were very brave in the battle against Vegeta."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. "My Dad taught me never to run from anything or anyone."  
  
Saturn nodded and began bandaging his arm. "May I ask you something, Gohan?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Why do you insist on wasting your time with Sasami?"  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
Saturn looked up from the bandage. "You and I are obviously the most powerful students here. There is so much we could do for each other, if only you would open your eyes and reach your true potential. I can help you do that, you know."  
  
"What are you saying, Saturn?"  
  
"I'm saying," she replied softly, leaning closer so that her face was directly above his, "that you and I should be together, Gohan. With our combined power, even Vegeta would be forced to admit we were stronger than him. We could rule the universe with him as a mere servant. You could have everything you've ever dreamed of, my prince. All you have to do is accept me."  
  
Gohan angrily pushed her away and forced himself to stand, despite the pain in his arm. "If you really knew anything about my dreams, you'd know that you're nowhere in them. You'd know that I treasure every moment with Sasami. She's my friend, but you're clearly not. And if you ever insult her again, I'll be there to make you wish you hadn't. Stay away from both of us, or you'll be sorry." He quickly walked past her.  
  
Saturn blinked in surprise. She had never even thought that Gohan might refuse her invitation.  
  
He paused at the door. "This might not make sense to you, but I liked you better when you were Hotaru."  
  
King Kai had been mostly right about Saturn. The number of feelings she could experience was very limited. Sadness was not one of them. So when tears began to roll down the young girl's face, it could only be assumed that Hotaru had finally returned, but at the wrong time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie, Sakura, and Sasami all stared at the door, as if it would open for them at any moment. They knew that Gohan and Saturn were inside, alone. To them, that wasn't a good thing.  
  
"I don't see why only she gets to take care of him," Sakura said. "We're worried about him, too!"  
  
"I don't get why she had to lock the door," Reenie complained.   
  
Sasami said nothing. She was too busy thinking about Gohan's health. She knew he was strong, very strong. Even so, Vegeta was not one to pull his punches, and Gohan had been very lucky the fight had ended so quickly. She couldn't stop thinking that she should've done something to help him, anything to keep him from getting hurt so badly.  
  
The door suddenly swung open. Reenie, who had been leaning against it, nearly screamed as she fell into the room. Fortunately, Gohan caught her just in time. "Are you okay, Reenie?" he asked.  
  
"Um...fine," she said, blushing as he steadied her.  
  
Gohan quickly headed past them, nodding to Sakura and Sasami as he went by.   
  
Sasami blinked in surprise and ran after him. "Gohan, wait! Please!"  
  
Gohan paused. "Yes?"  
  
She stopped next to him. "A-Are you okay? I was worried about you..."  
  
For some reason, at that very moment, his arm seemed to ache, causing him to flinch slightly. "I'm...fine. Thanks for worrying."  
  
"But...your arm," she said, gently running her fingers along the bandage, which was already stained red.  
  
Gohan caught her hand in his own. "I know it looks bad, but it'll heal quickly. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"So why do I feel like you're just trying to avoid me?" she asked, her eyes traveling up to meet his.  
  
He sighed and squeezed her hand. Right then, Gohan wanted to tell her everything. How he was supposed to end up with one of the girls for the rest of his life. How much he'd wanted to beat Vegeta, just to prove he was worthy of being his father's son. How much he hated Saturn for insulting his friendship with the most wonderful person he'd ever met. How much he wanted to do nothing more than spend the rest of the day staring into his friend's bright eyes.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Have you ever watched the sun go down with anyone?"  
  
Sasami stared at him with curiosity. "No."  
  
"Would you like to? With me?" It took nearly all of his will power to keep from blushing.  
  
A smile instantly appeared on her face. "I'd love to, Gohan."  
  
He returned the smile. "I was hoping you'd say that. C'mon, or we'll miss it!" He turned and ran, pulling her down the hall after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, V-Man. All you have to do now is stretch your arms and we're done."  
  
Vegeta obediently (but as usual, grumpily) stretched his arms. "Are you positive that you can create better armor?"  
  
Washu smirked as she took his measurements. "Pretty sure. I usually stick strictly with weapons and shields, but I'm sure it can't be that tough."  
  
"I see. And does this armor cover the lower half of the body?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not really, no."  
  
"Then...what are you doing down there?"  
  
Washu quickly searched for an answer. "Um...checking out your butt?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "You could've at least made an attempt to lie."  
  
"I'm not in the habit of hiding my feelings for anyone."  
  
Vegeta stiffened. "Tell me you didn't just say 'feelings.'"  
  
She shrugged. "Okay, I didn't."  
  
"You know nothing about me, I kidnapped you, and now you have...feelings...for me?!"  
  
"I know you're into world domination, just like me."  
  
He tried to explain his point without blasting her into another dimension. "I brought you here because I thought your scientific mind would be of some use to me. I didn't bring you here to have feelings!"  
  
"Can't help it," Washu replied. "You are cute, y'know. Are you telling me a girl has never said that?"  
  
Vegeta wasn't about to answer that one. "That's beside the point! I have no interest in feelings, romance, love, or anything of that nature. So don't be surprised if I don't drool when you walk into the room. I have more important things to worry about than feelings."  
  
"So if you're not worried about feelings, how come you're sparing mine?" she asked.  
  
"That's totally different!" he shouted. "I can't make use of your brilliant mind if I've blasted you into a million pieces!"  
  
"I swear, your compliments are sounding more and more like threats every minute."  
  
Vegeta barely managed to keep from pulling out his hair. "ARRRGH! That's it! I've had it with you! If you say another word, they won't even find your bones!!!"  
  
Washu didn't say another word. Instead, she stepped closer, looked him straight in the eye, and kissed his nose. With that, she turned around and skipped out of the room.  
  
Vegeta didn't know whether to murder her or simply blow up the entire planet. Who did she think she was? This woman had dared to make him angry, claimed she had feelings for him, and now she'd kissed him? It was going too far, and it would all end very quickly. No one made a fool of him and got away with it.  
  
Without realizing it, Vegeta had become extremely angry. Even if he had been standing in front of a mirror, he would've been too blinded by rage to see his now golden hair and pronounced muscles. He didn't even notice how fast he appeared in the guest room given to Washu. What he did notice was that she, whether unintentionally or purely by great coincidence, was very close to being naked.  
  
Washu didn't realize he was there until she heard a surprised grunt. When she looked up, she nearly screamed as she scrambled to cover up. She finally dove into the bed and drew the sheets up to her neck. It was then that she recognized her visitor.  
  
"V-Man, just a little hint. Even if you badmouth her feelings, when you come into a girl's bedroom like this, it's usually pretty suggestive. Especially when you're all pumped up and sweaty and glowing like that."  
  
Vegeta snarled at her. "You have no idea how much I want to decapitate you right now!"  
  
"But...?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes lowered to the floor. "I can't."  
  
"Because you'd rather join me in bed, right?"  
  
"No, because I'd rather rip off your limbs, hear you scream for mercy, and then decapitate you."  
  
Washu sighed. "You just love ruining the mood, don't you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kero, how do you think Li's doing without me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Kero took another bite of his apple and swallowed. "Don't know or care, kid. The guy's a jerk."  
  
"But while I'm here, he could be out capturing Cards!"  
  
"So? Just makes your job easier."  
  
"No, it doesn't! If Li has all the cards, how am I going to fight the loose ones?!"  
  
Kero stopped chewing. "That is a good point. Maybe you should let Li-"  
  
"Kero, if you finish that sentence, I'll pound you into the ground."  
  
"Sorry." Kero finished the apple. "The thing is, we can't really get home. We don't know where we are, or how we got here. We don't leave until King Kai lets us."  
  
"Reenie told me that Hotaru could teleport people. Of course, we'd have to get Saturn to let her out long enough for that."  
  
"Are you sure that's right?" Kero asked. "I thought Saturn had all the power."  
  
"The way King Kai explained it to me, Hotaru had some slight control over her powers, whether she knew it or not. Reenie said it always looked like she was in a trance when she used them, but it was really her trying to control the power without turning into Saturn."  
  
"Poor kid. She sounds a lot like you when you first started out as a Card Captor. No idea what she's doing, struggling to contain such a great power, always messing up..."  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted, her face turning red. "I was not that bad!"  
  
"Says you! I bet Madison's still got it on tape!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie was sleeping peacefully when someone's hand touched her face. She instantly woke up and grabbed the person's wrist, twisting it roughly.  
  
There was a startled gasp of pain in the darkness, and the person's other hand tugged at Reenie's fingers, trying to pry them loose.  
  
With her free hand, Reenie turned on the lamp. She blinked in surprise and let go. "Saturn?"  
  
The girl on the floor shook her head, weakly clutching her injured wrist. "I didn't mean to wake you, Reenie," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was trying to find my bed, but I got dizzy."  
  
"Is that you, Hotaru?" Reenie asked.  
  
She nodded slowly.   
  
"Oh no!" Reenie got out of bed and kneeled next to her friend. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Hotaru continued to clutch her wrist. "It was just an accident. I'll be fine." The red coloring of her wrist said otherwise.  
  
"Oh, 'Taru! I'm so sorry!" Reenie hugged her friend tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
"I'm...okay," Hotaru insisted.  
  
"If you were, you wouldn't be crying." Reenie gently wiped the tears from Hotaru's face. "Do you want me to get some ice for it?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "No, but thanks. I just need some sleep."  
  
Reenie helped her into the nearest bed. "Are you sure there's nothing else you need, 'Taru?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing," Hotaru admitted. "It's about Gohan."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I think he hates me, but I don't know why."  
  
Reenie sighed. "He doesn't hate you. Not really, anyway."  
  
"He wouldn't even talk to me earlier."  
  
"There's something I need to tell you first, 'Taru. I know it'll sound crazy, but it's all true. Have you ever heard of people with multiple personalities?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sasami, do you know why we're here?" Gohan asked as they gazed at the stars.  
  
She glanced at Gohan. "Not really. Some people spend their whole lives trying to find out."  
  
He chuckled. "Actually, I meant here, on King Kai's planet."  
  
"Oh! Well, no, I don't."  
  
"King Kai told me that I'm the Eternal Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
Sasami stared at him. "So...what does that mean exactly?"  
  
"According to the prophecy, it says I'm destined to marry a girl from Earth. I'm supposed to grow up and either become the ultimate good or ultimate evil in the universe. The choice is up to me."  
  
"Wow, Gohan." Sasami thought for a moment. "That's why the four of us girls are here?"  
  
"Yeah. King Kai thinks it'll be better if I get to know the girl early. Of course, I have to figure out which one I'm supposed to end up with, because that would affect whether I become good or evil."  
  
"Maybe I can help you," she offered. "It can't be me."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "What? Why not?!" He blushed and lowered his voice. "Why can't it be you?"  
  
"I'm not from Earth, Gohan. I'm a member of the royal family on the planet Jurai."  
  
"Well...we're both royalty! That's gotta mean something!"  
  
Sasami shook her head sadly. "I'm not the one, Gohan. And I won't be responsible for you going down the wrong path."  
  
"But...Sasami...don't you even-"  
  
She pressed a finger against his lips. "You have to follow the prophecy. It'll lead you to your destiny. I'm just sorry that I won't be part of it."  
  
Gohan gripped her hands desperately. "Sasami, that doesn't mean we can't be friends!"  
  
"I know," she replied, looking up at him. "But I get the feeling you want to be more than that, Gohan. Am I right?"  
  
He slowly released her hands. "I've never felt this way about anyone before..."  
  
"That's why I don't think we should be around each other for a while. You're destined to be with someone else, and you'll never find her if you're trying so hard to be with me. I won't be the one that ruins your future. I care about you too much."  
  
Gohan swallowed the sob building up in his throat. "Sasami, don't do this! Please! I think I lo-"  
  
"If you really do, that's even more reason not to say it," she interrupted. "This is hard enough as it is." Sasami blinked away the beginning of a tear. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I know this hurts you, but it hurts me, too."  
  
"So...that's it?" he asked. "I'll never see you again?"  
  
"Of course you will. We're both stuck here until King Kai says different. I just think we should stay away from each other. The other girls have been dying to get your attention, anyway."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't care about the prophecy. Not if it means we can't be friends."  
  
"You know King Kai brought us here for a reason. We can't just ignore that. He just wants what's best for you."  
  
"I know, Sasami, but I still think you're the best for me."  
  
Sasami blushed and avoided his eyes. "That means a lot to me, but I'm not going to change my mind about us."  
  
He sighed heavily and squeezed her hands. "I'm gonna miss you, Sasami."  
  
"I'll miss you, too. Just remember that it's for the best, Gohan." She drew his head down and quickly kissed his cheek before hurrying back into the house.  
  
Gohan silently watched her go, feeling as if she'd taken two-thirds of his heart with her. Then he turned back to the stars and touched his cheek. He barely felt the tears that rolled down his face and slipped through his trembling fingers. Though he wouldn't know it until much later, while it was the first time he'd ever cried over a girl, it wouldn't be the last.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru watched as Sasami headed towards her room. "I don't understand," she thought to herself. "Why won't Sasami allow what she and Gohan both want to happen?" Normally, she would've stopped there. Normally.  
  
The second voice in her head suddenly spoke. "Who is she to reject Gohan?" it asked. "The little cow keeps him from us, and then breaks his heart! She must be destroyed!"  
  
"Yes," Saturn agreed, clutching Silence Glaive in her hands. "She must be destroyed." With superhuman speed, she charged from the shadows and slammed into the smaller girl, knocking her to the floor.  
  
Sasami gasped in horror as Saturn raised the Silence Glaive. "What are you doing, Saturn?!" she cried.  
  
With two quick slashes, Saturn cut off Sasami's long pigtails. "Perhaps this will teach you something about true power, Sasami. In short, you have none."  
  
* * * * *  
  
King Kai was awakened by the screams of two girls. To be more precise, Reenie & Sakura. He looked up just in time to see them come crashing through his bedroom wall. If he noticed the strange costumes they were both wearing, he didn't mention them.  
  
"What's going on here, girls?" he asked calmly.  
  
"King Kai, Saturn's gone crazy!" Sakura shouted. "She's trying to kill Sasami!"  
  
"Is that all? I thought Vegeta was on the rampage again."  
  
Reenie tugged on King Kai's sleeve. "She can't help it, sir. Hotaru can't control Saturn. Please don't blame her for any of this."  
  
"I won't, Reenie, but we'd better stop her. You go and get Gohan. Sakura, warn Vegeta & Washu. If Gohan can't stop Saturn, they'll have to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why won't you stop dodging and die?!" Saturn screamed, resting the edge of the Silence Glaive against Sasami's throat. "You can't possibly escape the wrath of Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Sasami grunted and closed her eyes. "I won't have to."  
  
Saturn suddenly felt a strong pull on her right arm. "Who dares to touch Saturn?!" She spun around, lashing out with the Glaive.  
  
"I do," Gohan growled through clenched teeth. He caught the blade just before it reached his head.  
  
Saturn's eyes widened in surprise. "Gohan?"  
  
"I warned you," he said quietly. "I told you to stay away from Sasami."  
  
"How can you defend her? She broke your heart!"  
  
Gohan winced inwardly, but retained his steely glare. "Hearts heal with time. You were about to kill my best friend. Nothing on Earth could've healed that."  
  
Saturn narrowed her eyes. "I won't let her hurt you, Gohan! I won't let her keep us apart!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Saturn, you're the one keeping us apart. As for being hurt, I'd say what you tried to do tonight hurts more than anything else. Any hope of us even being friends is gone. All you can do now is hope I've got enough good left in my heart not to destroy you right here and now."  
  
"No," Saturn whispered, letting the Silence Glaive slip from her hand. "I did this for you, my prince. For us!"  
  
Gohan grabbed the weapon as it fell. "You did this for yourself, Saturn. Now you're going to pay for it." In one swift motion, he swung the Silence Glaive upward. The hilt grazed Saturn's forehead, but even that was enough to knock her out cold. Gohan caught her with one arm as she collapsed.  
  
"Is she...dead?" Sasami asked fearfully.  
  
"No, just stunned." Gohan handed the Silence Glaive to Sasami and lifted Saturn's limp form in both his arms. "Take that to Washu and have her install some kind of device that limits Saturn's powers. I'm going to see if Reenie knows anything that might help her."  
  
"Thanks for saving my life...again."  
  
"You're very welcome." Gohan started towards the house.  
  
"Am I really your best friend?"  
  
Gohan stopped and glanced back at her. "No, Sasami. You're much more. But I guess we'll never find out how much more, will we?" With that, he carried Saturn inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
3 Years Later  
  
"Wait for it," King Kai said.  
  
Washu nodded and looked back at the console. "Just tell me when."  
  
King Kai waited a few seconds before shouting, "NOW!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan dove to the ground just as Frieza's Destructo Disks sailed over his head. He could taste blood in his mouth, and both of his arms were numb. It had been stupid to defeat Nappa and Raditz first. With any luck, they would've eventually destroyed each other. The battles left Gohan quite drained, and naturally, the computer had been saving the best bad guy for last.  
  
"Say goodbye, monkey boy!" Frieza chuckled, pointing a fatal finger at Gohan.  
  
"Goodbye, monkey boy." With ruthless accuracy, Saturn suddenly appeared and drove a sword right through Frieza's gut.  
  
As it was programmed to do, the computer instantly stopped the simulation. "All opponents have been defeated. Time has been improved by 9.47352 seconds."  
  
Gohan slowly stood up. "Where'd you get the sword?"  
  
"One of my opponents had it. I believe he was a Saiyan."  
  
"You beat Trunks?! He's a Super Saiyan!"  
  
Saturn smiled thinly. "I never gave him the chance to prove that."  
  
There was a loud buzz as King Kai activated the intercom. "Great job, you two! Go wash up and then come to dinner. We're having some nice, healthy rice cakes!"  
  
Gohan groaned. "We push ourselves to the limit, and he gives us rice cakes for dinner?!"  
  
Hotaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least it's not tofu again."  
  
"Oh, don't get me started on THAT stuff..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I still don't get it, Sasami," Sakura said as she set the table. "Why are you always in such a hurry to make dinner and leave before anyone gets here to eat?"  
  
"Personal reasons," Sasami replied. "Pass me that knife? Thanks."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Okay, but it's almost like I don't see you until I get assigned kitchen duty. Where have you been hiding these days?"  
  
"Um...I just try to stay busy. There's always some work that needs to be done around here."  
  
"Yeah, but Washu's either done it all or invented something that does it twice as fast."  
  
Sasami glanced up at the clock. "Oh no! I'm ten minutes late!"  
  
"Relax, will you? It's not like you're gonna die or anything."  
  
Sasami ripped off her apron and tossed it into the cabinet. "Sakura, could you turn off the stove for me?"  
  
"Sure, but-"  
  
"Thanks!" Sasami ran out of the kitchen and slammed into two other students that were just walking in. They all fell to the floor hard.  
  
"Ouch," Hotaru mumbled, rubbing her head. "What hit me?"  
  
"I think it was my head," Gohan answered. He froze when he realized just who it was they'd bumped into.  
  
"Are you okay, Sasami?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Sasami instantly nodded. "Um...yeah. Just great. Bye!" She jumped up and quickly ran off.  
  
Hotaru watched her go. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"No," Gohan replied with a sigh. "More like something I said. C'mon, let's go eat dinner."  
  
Hotaru glanced at Sasami's fleeing form one last time before following Gohan to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, V-Man!" Washu shouted over the loud roar of the ship's engines. "Try it one more time!"  
  
Vegeta's golden, flamelike aura seemed to grow brighter as he instantly raised his power level. "Are you sure about this?!"  
  
"Very! Just aim for the cockpit!"  
  
Vegeta fired a powerful beam of energy. He watched in amazement as the blast hit the cockpit and disappeared. "What in the world?!"  
  
Washu climbed out of the cockpit and smiled down at him. "I made a few modifications to the ship's defense system. Not only does it block high-powered blasts, it absorbs them and strengthens the shields."  
  
"So the more we get hit, the stronger we get." Vegeta powered down and placed a hand against the ship. "You never cease to amaze me with your intelligence, Little Washu."  
  
Washu stepped onto the ship's wing and hopped into his waiting arms. "Just think. Three years ago, you couldn't stand me. Now, you're actually giving me compliments."  
  
Vegeta chuckled as he set her down beside him. "I've learned to enjoy life much more," he said. "I always thought Kakarot was a fool for doing that, but now I realize that's why he's lived such a full life."  
  
"Speaking of life, it's about time to start a new chapter in ours," Washu pointed out. "Your training's complete, and we're all packed. All we need now is Gohan & Saturn. Where are they?"  
  
"They're probably saying farewell to the others," Vegeta replied. "We can wait a while."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You're really going with them, aren't you?" Reenie asked sadly.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I have to, Reenie."  
  
"But you're a Sailor Scout! We need you!"  
  
"Do you?" Hotaru asked. "There was a time when all of you were afraid of me. Sometimes I think you still are. Even you, Reenie."  
  
"That's crazy talk! You're my best friend!"  
  
"But Saturn isn't," Hotaru pointed out. "You're afraid of her power, so you're afraid of me, in a way. I would be, too. Maybe I'll learn how to control my power with Vegeta & Washu's help. King Kai could only teach me so much."  
  
Reenie hugged her friend tightly. "Don't go, 'Taru. Don't make me go home alone. Please?"  
  
Hotaru gently kissed Reenie's forehead. "You know I can't, Reenie. You mean the world to me, but you can't protect me forever. I have to learn about myself, and this is the best way to do it."  
  
"But I'll miss you!"  
  
Hotaru smiled and held her close. "I know, and I'll miss you more."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura & Sasami sat in the driveway, watching as Washu did some final tests on the ship.  
  
"I can't believe we're all leaving," Sakura said. "It seems like we haven't been here that long."  
  
"Really?" Sasami asked. "It seems like forever to me."  
  
Sakura smirked. "That's because all the exciting stuff that happened involved you. What's the deal with you and Gohan, anyway?"  
  
Sasami avoided Sakura's eyes. "We're friends."  
  
"So would you mind if I asked him out?"  
  
"No, but I wish you wouldn't. There's no telling what Hotaru might do."  
  
"It's not like they're a couple, Sasami."  
  
"Maybe not, but they are much closer now. She's probably protective of him."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So what's in the box?"  
  
Sasami glanced down at the small box in her lap. "Um...well...it's a present...for Gohan."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one that won't go out with him?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"So why are you giving him presents?"  
  
"Sakura, it's not that simple! I wish it was, but it just isn't. Anyway, we can't be together, but we'll always be friends, one way or the other."  
  
"You sure? I didn't see him with any gifts for you today."  
  
Sasami closed her eyes and sighed. "It doesn't matter. I know how he feels about me, and that's enough."  
  
"If you say so." Sakura stood up and shouted, "Kero, time to go!"  
  
Kero flew over and landed on her shoulder. "Are you sure you know how to do this?"  
  
"King Kai showed me how. We just have to use the Jump Card more carefully."  
  
"You mean YOU. I just get dragged along for the ride."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kero." She turned back to her friend. "Hope we meet again someday, Sasami. Seeya!"  
  
Sasami waved as Sakura leaped upward and slowly disappeared in the evening sky.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan ran a hand through his hair and stretched out across the ship's wing. In ten minutes, he'd be on his way to parts unknown with Vegeta, Washu, and Hotaru. The thought frightened and excited him at the same time. Vegeta had definitely changed for the better, but Gohan still wasn't sure if he could be trusted. He knew even less about Washu, but Sasami trusted her, and the woman seemed to bring out Vegeta's human side. Hotaru was a good friend, when she was Hotaru. Saturn was dangerously unpredictable, but a good ally to have in battle. Fortunately, there hadn't been any sign of her since she and Gohan's confrontation.  
  
He was just beginning to fall asleep when someone tapped his head. Opening his eyes, Gohan looked up to see Sasami leaning over him.   
  
"I was hoping I'd find you here," she said.  
  
"Well, you did." Gohan sat up and looked at her. "You leaving today, too?"  
  
She nodded. "Washu modified Vegeta's old Saiyan transport and said I could borrow it to get home."  
  
Gohan lowered his head. "Sasami, I don't exactly know where we're going, so it might be hard to stay in touch with each other."  
  
"I got you something," she said quickly, pushing a small box into his hands. "Open it now."  
  
He slowly opened the box. Inside, he found a lock of Sasami's hair and a slip of paper with a phone number scribbled on it.  
  
"In case you ever do get to a phone," she explained. "My address is on the back, if you're ever in town."  
  
Gohan turned the lock of hair over in his hands many times. "Sasami, I don't have anything to give you," he finally admitted.  
  
"I know that. I didn't expect you to. The important thing is that you didn't leave without seeing me."  
  
Washu suddenly appeared. "Better wrap it up, kiddies," she suggested. "We're leaving soon."  
  
Gohan stood, then helped Sasami up. "Friends?" he asked, offering his hand.  
  
Sasami slapped his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Always," she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'll never forget you, Gohan."  
  
He returned the embrace, inhaling deeply. "I'll never forget you, either. I just wish there was something I could give you..."  
  
"I've got an idea," Hotaru interrupted.  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
Hotaru stretched out a lock of Gohan's hair and snipped it off with the Silence Glaive. She tied a rubber band around it and handed it to Sasami. "Sorry about attacking you," Hotaru said, bowing her head.  
  
Sasami accepted the lock of hair and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru. Just do me a favor and keep Gohan out of trouble, okay?"  
  
Hotaru nodded seriously before disappearing into the ship.  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "Sasami, I know we won't see each other for a while, but..."  
  
"But what?" she asked.  
  
"Well...if you ever need me...for anything at all...I'll be there for you."  
  
Before Sasami could reply, Vegeta walked up behind her. "It's time, Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded. He quickly gave Sasami one last hug before entering the ship.  
  
Vegeta placed a hand on Sasami's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, kid. I'll make sure he comes back to you, safe and sound."  
  
Sasami stared up at him in surprise. "Um...thank you, Mr. Vegeta, sir..."  
  
He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before walking into the ship. "Take care of yourself, kid, and have a safe trip home."  
  
Sasami jumped off the wing and put some distance between herself and the ship. She watched as it gradually rose into the air. She was about to turn away when she spotted Gohan & Hotaru at one of the windows. They were waving at her. With a smile, Sasami waved back until the ship disappeared into a larger version of Washu's star portals.  
  
"Ready to go home, Ryouoki?" she asked the small creature in her pocket.  
  
Ryouoki squealed loudly.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
The End, For now! 


	2. Tales of a Dark Future

Disclaimer: Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, & Trunks belong to the guy behind DBZ,  
Saturn/Hotaru belongs to the person behind SM, and Sasami, Washu, & Ayeka  
belong to the person(s) behind the Tenchi series. I'm not getting paid to  
write this.  
  
Summary: While Gohan & Saturn explore space with Vegeta & Washu, Sasami  
meets a stranger that warns of her of bad things to come.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know everything about Trunks yet, so let me know how  
I did. (Keep in mind that Vegeta & Washu being a couple affects him in  
certain ways) Oh, and this takes place during the whole "Tenchi in Tokyo"  
era, just so you know. Again, I'm making up Saturn's attacks, so don't any  
of you SM fanatics have a fit. Enjoy!  
  
KidStuff #2: Tales of A Dark Future  
  
  
With a heavy sigh, Washu leaned back in the captain's chair. The others had  
been gone for nearly three hours now. Vegeta was convinced that Gohan &  
Saturn could get more powerful, and that the only way they would was  
constant practice. With Gohan, at least, that much was true. Considering  
that Goku was his father, he had quite a reputation to live up to. There was  
a very good chance he'd become a Super Saiyan one day, but until that  
happened, Vegeta was going to make him work for it.  
  
"Might as well entertain myself," Washu muttered. Touching a button on the  
console, she watched as the view screen filled with static, then cleared to  
reveal a very surprised Ayeka.  
  
"Washu?!" the princess screamed, nearly dropping the tray of herbal tea she  
was carrying.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka! Miss me much?"  
  
Ayeka calmed herself before answering. "In the future, I'd prefer you didn't  
do that. It's not normal for computers to just pop out of thin air, you  
know."  
  
Washu smirked. "Like that house was ever normal. So, how are things at  
home?"  
  
Ayeka frowned a bit. "Not so good, I'm afraid. Kione & Mihoshi are barely  
here anymore, with their duties in space. I'm not sure where Ryoko's run off  
to. It's just Sasami and I."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
Ayeka hesitated. "Well, ever since she got back from that mysterious school,  
Sasami hasn't been doing much of anything. Then a few weeks after Lord  
Tenchi moved out, she suddenly got very sick. I've been taking care of her  
the best I can, but she's slowly getting worse. I don't know what to do,  
Washu."  
  
"What are her symptoms?" Washu asked, already searching through a database  
of diseases. "Maybe I can find something that helps."  
  
"She's very weak. It seems like she has a serious fever, but she gets  
chills, too. If she moves too much, she gets shooting pains in her limbs.  
I've had her on bed rest for two weeks straight."  
  
"Have you been giving her fluids?"  
  
"Yes. The only thing she can keep down is herbal tea and rice."  
  
Washu scratched her head. "I've never heard of anything like that. Give me a  
few days and I'll see what I can come up with."  
  
Ayeka bowed. "Thank you very much, Washu. I'll tell Sasami you called."  
  
Washu was about to say goodbye when the line went dead. "Hey! What  
happened?!" She jumped out of her chair, only to be thrown to the floor as  
the entire ship shook violently. Straining her ears, she could just hear the  
sounds of an explosion in the distance. "Vegeta's got a whole deserted  
planet to play on, and he picks the ship for target practice?! Oooh, I'll  
give him a piece of my mind just as soon as-"  
  
The door to the bridge slid open, and Vegeta cam running in. His armor was  
stained with mud and ashes. "Start the ship!" he shouted. "This planet isn't  
as deserted as we thought!"  
  
"What about the kids?" Washu asked, running through the ship's take-off  
procedures.  
  
"They'll catch up," he said simply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami slowly opened her eyes. Though she could hear birds singing outside,  
the room was dark. The curtains had been shut, and she could just barely  
make out a thin line of light at the door. In other words, everything was  
the same as it had been the last time she'd woken up. Except that her throat  
as dry and felt like it was on fire. She needed more of that tea Ayeka had  
been giving her. Whatever she put in it smelled like flowers and made at  
least some of the pain go away.  
  
With a groan, Sasami rolled over and tried to reach the miniature gong set  
on the bedside table. To her immediate sadness and growing frustration, it  
was just out of her reach. Growling in anger, she threw all her limited  
strength into a final, furious grab. Her fingers brushed the gong's surface,  
but the force knocked set onto the floor, where it shattered into many tiny  
pieces.  
  
Sasami moaned pitifully and swallowed the sob building in her dry throat.  
Hot tears rolled down her face as she desperately tried to think of some way  
to get Ayeka's attention. Just as she was about to give up hope, she heard  
rapid footsteps rushing toward the door.  
  
Ayeka carefully pushed the door open with one foot, balancing a tray in one  
hand and a damp towel in the other. "Sasami, are you okay?" she called,  
unable to reach the light switch at the moment. "What was that noise I  
heard?"  
  
Sasami would've gladly answered, but her throat was still too parched to  
emit anything more than a few gasps and wheezes.  
  
Ayeka finally put the items down on the table and switched on the lamp. The  
sight that greeted her eyes nearly broke her heart. Sasami was lying on her  
stomach, with one thin arm dangling off the edge of the bed. Her eyes were  
red and watery, and there were fresh tear stains on her pale face. As if  
that wasn't enough, Sasami's face seemed to be frozen in a look that implied  
just how unforgiving and constant the pain she was experiencing truly was.  
  
Without a word, Ayeka slowly pulled back the blanket and carefully drew  
Sasami into her lap. Showing a patience not many had seen before, she wiped  
her sister's face with the damp towel, doing her best to erase the tears.  
  
Sasami slowly raised a finger, touching Ayeka's chin to get her attention.  
She pointed at her own throat and gave her a helpless look.  
  
Ayeka quickly handed her a cup of tea, watching intently as Sasami drained  
six cups of the soothing liquid.  
  
Afterwards, Sasami finally spoke. "I was trying to call you, but I broke the  
gong," she whispered sadly.  
  
"That's okay, Sasami," Ayeka replied, stroking her sister's hair gently.  
"From now on, I'm going to stay up here with you. That way you won't have to  
call me the next time you need something."  
  
Sasami began to cry again and buried her head against Ayeka's shoulder. "I'm  
sorry!" she sobbed. "I don't wanna be this sick anymore! I don't wanna be a  
huge bother anymore! I just wanna get better, Ayeka..." She trailed off and  
shivered as a chill traveled through her body.  
  
Ayeka shushed her and wrapped the heavy blanket around them both. "Sasami,  
you've never been a bother to anyone. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
The chill slowly passed, and Sasami curled up in the fetal position,  
whimpering as she felt Ayeka's comforting arms embrace her. "What's wrong  
with me, Ayeka?" she asked. "Why can't I do anything?"  
  
"I don't know, little sister," Ayeka answered. "Washu's trying to find  
something that might help you get better right now."  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will," Ayeka insisted. "You know how resourceful she is."  
  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
  
Ayeka affectionately kissed Sasami's forehead. "If she doesn't, then it  
doesn't matter. I'll still be here to take care of you. That's all that  
matters. You're all that matters to me now, Sasami."  
  
"What about Tenchi?" Sasami asked, her eyes gradually closing as the sound  
of Ayeka's heartbeat put her to sleep.  
  
"He can wait," Ayeka whispered, resting her chin on Sasami's head. "You're  
more important to me, little one, and you always will be."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Stop her! She has the Heart of Imash!"  
  
Sailor Saturn glanced over her shoulder as she continued running. She could  
easily have been going much faster, if it wasn't for the large ruby she was  
clutching under one arm. There was something very different about the  
intense blue color of it, something that had drawn her to it. Unfortunately,  
the Imashi people weren't willing to part with the sacred ruby quite so  
easily.  
  
"She's within range! Fire!"  
  
Saturn finally stopped and turned around. She could see a pink beam of  
energy heading straight towards her. With a smile, she drove the hilt of the  
Silence Glaive into the ground. "Guardian Saturn, protect your loyal  
servant. Cover me with the Shield of Silence!"  
  
There was a brief flash of light just before the pink beam slammed into the  
shield. The pink gradually was replaced by a dark violet energy. Saturn  
gripped the Silence Glaive and slowly began to force the energy outward. She  
was building enough power for one of her more devastating attacks, the  
Silent Explosion. However, before she could, an arm wrapped around her waist  
from behind and yanked her into the air.  
  
"Saturn, I really don't think the Imashi would be attacking if you hadn't  
taken that ruby."  
  
Saturn instantly recognized her rescuer. "Gohan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Vegeta sent me to get you when you didn't come back to the ship. Looks like  
I got here in time to keep you from wiping out the entire population."  
  
"They dared to fire upon me!"  
  
"And you dared to steal their sacred ruby," Gohan reminded her, annoyance  
slipping into his voice. "Now, either you drop it, or I'll drop you, and  
we'll see if you make it back to the ship or not."  
  
Saturn glared up at him. "I didn't ask for your help!"  
  
"And in five seconds, you won't have it," he shot back. "Saturn, please.  
Just drop it. I really don't wanna have to leave you here."  
  
She was about to argue, until she caught the sincere look in his eyes.  
Muttering to herself, she threw the ruby away, watching as it fell to the  
dirt.  
  
Gohan instantly tightened his grip on her waist and doubled his speed.  
"Thanks, Saturn."  
  
Saturn didn't answer him; she was too busy wondering how she'd ever fallen  
in love with him in the first place. There were just too many sacrifices she  
was forced to make with Gohan around. He wouldn't let her have any fun, and  
he was always trying to keep her out of trouble. What good was being a  
wielder of destruction if you couldn't destroy anything?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Sasami."  
  
Sasami groaned. "Go away, Ayeka. I'm so tired right now."  
  
"Who's Ayeka?"  
  
Sasami slowly opened her eyes. "Ayeka, I don't feel like playing...games..."  
She stared up at the stranger leaning over her. "Who...what...how did  
you...?"  
  
He smiled faintly in the darkness. "My name is Trunks, I'm here to help you,  
and I used a time machine."  
  
She didn't say anything for a while. Finally, Sasami pulled the blanket over  
her head and tried to go back to sleep. "I'm having a weird dream because  
I'm sick," she kept telling herself.  
  
Trunks pulled the blanket away. "Sasami, please listen. This is very  
important."  
  
Sasami glanced over at Ayeka, who was still asleep beside her. "My sister's  
gonna scream if she sees you."  
  
"She won't see me. I'll be gone before she wakes up."  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his short, red hair. "Right. This is gonna sound  
weird, but I'm from the future."  
  
"I've heard worse. Go on."  
  
"Recently, there's been some extreme changes in my timeline, and I've been  
able to trace some of them back to this period, and more specifically, to  
you."  
  
Sasami blinked. "Me? What'd I do?"  
  
"It's more like what you didn't do," Trunks replied. "Do you know someone  
named Gohan?" The expression on Sasami's face told him all he needed to  
know. "I see that you do."  
  
"So what if I do?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you care about him?"  
  
"Of course I do! But he's off in space with Vegeta and Washu and...Saturn."  
  
"That's exactly what we need to talk about," Trunks said seriously, a frown  
appearing on his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"V-Man, we got an incoming call!" Washu announced.  
  
Vegeta looked curious. "A call? Who could possibly know our exact location?"  
  
"Not sure, but it looks like it's coming from Earth."  
  
"Put it on-screen, then." Vegeta walked over to her chair. "This is Vegeta.  
Please identify yourself."  
  
A smiling face framed by wild hair appeared on the screen. "Vegeta? Man, I  
never thought I'd hear YOU say please!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I have to admit this is a surprise, Kakarot. How did you  
find us?"  
  
"Actually, King Kai helped me with that. I'm at his place. How's Gohan  
doing?"  
  
"Very well, actually," Washu replied. "He's getting stronger every day,  
according to my readings."  
  
"I meant socially, Washu. Is he getting along with Saturn?"  
  
"As much as one can," Vegeta said. "They're quite a team, those two."  
  
Goku grinned. "That's great! Hey, is Gohan around, by any chance?"  
  
Washu shook her head. "He's resting right now. The kids have both had a long  
day. Why? Is something wrong down there?"  
  
Goku nodded and chuckled nervously. "You could say that. Do you guys  
remember that prophecy King Kai found? The one that talked about the Eternal  
Prince of the Saiyans?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Washu answered. "What about it?"  
  
Goku laughed again. "Heh. You're all gonna laugh when I tell you this. At  
least, I hope you will..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are we going?" Trunks asked for the third time, glancing at the girl  
in his arms.  
  
"I told you, downstairs," Sasami said.  
  
"What's down there?"  
  
"Tea, and lots of it. I am sick here."  
  
"What's tea?" Trunks asked as he carried her into the kitchen.  
  
"There's no tea in the future?"  
  
Trunks shook his head as he carefully sat her in a chair. "Is it anything  
like chicken soup?"  
  
Sasami shrugged. "I guess. You drink it, and it's hot. Third cabinet to the  
left."  
  
Trunks took out a few pouches. "Mind if I talk while I...um...what do I do  
with these things?"  
  
Sasami groaned. "Never mind. A glass of water will do."  
  
Trunks got the water and sat down across from her. "Okay. I live in a world  
that's been completely destroyed, for lack of a better phrase. Everything's  
in ruins, the people are mostly dead, and the few that survived the eclipse  
wish they were dead."  
  
"Hold on, you're going too fast," Sasami interrupted. "What eclipse?"  
  
"One day, there was an eclipse. It lasted for ten seconds. When the sunlight  
came back, everything was a total mess. It was the biggest mystery for a  
while, but I finally found out who was responsible for it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "A child. A little girl. Her name is Sakuya. Sakuya Tomoe."  
  
Sasami nearly dropped her glass. "But that's Hotaru's last name!"  
  
He nodded. "I know. Sakuya is Hotaru's daughter. She takes her mother's  
place as Sailor Saturn. Of course, where Hotaru didn't become the Sovereign  
of Silence, Sakuya did, and more."  
  
"Who's her father?" Sasami asked.  
  
Trunks seemed to wince. "I don't think you want to know that, Sasami. Trust  
me."  
  
"Tell me!" Sasami insisted. "Who is it?"  
  
Trunks bit his lip. "Gohan."  
  
This time, Sasami did drop her glass. However, Trunks caught it before the  
glass could hit the floor. "No," Sasami whispered. "Not him. Not Gohan!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, and that's where you come in," Trunks said. "In my time,  
Gohan is my mentor. Well, was my mentor. He died of a heart attack suddenly,  
but I have good reason to believe his heart wasn't just weak. It was broken.  
Twice."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gohan always told me about a beautiful, wonderful girl he'd fallen in love  
with as a boy. How they had always felt strongly about each other, but never  
did anything about it. Then, one day, this girl simply vanished. No one ever  
saw her again. It was assumed that she died, but it was never proven."  
  
"And the second time?" Sasami asked. "What happened then?"  
  
Trunks frowned. "That was when Sakuya became Sailor Saturn, and shortly  
afterward, the Sovereign."  
  
"Was she really that horrible as Saturn?"  
  
"You misunderstand, Sasami. It's not what Sakuya did after she became  
Saturn, but what she did to become Saturn in the first place. She had to  
prove that she was worthy to the Guardian Saturn, so she..." He trailed off  
and looked away, wiping the start of a tear from his eye.  
  
"What?!" Sasami cried.  
  
"She killed all the other Sailor Scouts," Trunks whispered. "All of them.  
Even her own mother. That's why Gohan died. He couldn't live with the fact  
that the two women he loved most were taken from him. It hurt even more that  
his daughter had taken what little joy he had left by then."  
  
"How is that possible?" Sasami asked, tears in her eyes. "How could she be  
so merciless and powerful?"  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you probably didn't think about  
it, but Sakuya was the last Saiyan born in my time. More than that, she was  
the daughter of the Eternal Prince. Those two things alone gave her  
incredible power. By the time she started calling herself the Super Saiyan  
Sovereign, she was unstoppable. Even I was no match for her."  
  
"I don't understand," Sasami whispered. "What did I do to cause all this?"  
  
Trunks thought for a moment. "How long has it been since you talked to  
Gohan?"  
  
"I don't really remember."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Sasami, I can't force you to do anything, but I'm begging  
you to keep this from happening. If Gohan & Hotaru have a child, my time is  
doomed. I have to believe that if Gohan hadn't lost that first girl, he  
never would have turned back to Hotaru for comfort."  
  
"But I don't know how to keep myself from disappearing!"  
  
"You don't have to, Sasami. Just make the time you have right now count. It  
hurt Gohan more that his love for the girl was unrequited. At least give him  
something to miss."  
  
Sasami just shook her head. "But...the prophecy! I can't just tell him that  
I'm in love with him!"  
  
Trunks reached across the table and held her hands. "I don't know about any  
prophecy. All I know is that my world is in danger, and you can stop it from  
happening. I'm not saying you have to force Gohan into a relationship. Just  
tell him how you feel. Stay in touch with him. Don't ever let there be any  
doubt in his mind how you feel about him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru slowly made her way through the ship, trying to find Gohan. He hadn't  
been in his room, even at this late hour. Vegeta hadn't seen him, and  
neither had Washu. However, after running a systems check, Washu had  
discovered that someone was using the gravity simulator.  
  
Hotaru finally reached the gravity room and stopped in front of the door,  
which slowly cycled open. She'd only taken one step when a force like five  
tons of bricks threw her to the floor, threatening to crush her thin body.  
She could barely even find the strength to scream for help.  
  
Suddenly, the force was gone, and Gohan was cradling her gently in his arms,  
as if she was a baby. "Hotaru? Speak to me! Say something!"  
  
Hotaru moaned. "What...happened?"  
  
"I was training with the gravity simulator," Gohan said. "I had it on 400x  
normal. I didn't expect anyone to walk in on me. You're lucky I heard you  
come in." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Are you okay?" he  
asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, wincing as some of the pain came back. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"You know I can't remember everything I do as Saturn, but tonight, I had a  
feeling that I did something to upset you, and I wanted to apologize."  
  
Gohan smiled. "You don't have to, Hotaru. I know you can't control Saturn."  
  
"You don't understand," Hotaru whispered. "I'm scared of her. She's a  
monster, Gohan, and I'm afraid she might hurt Vegeta, or Washu...or you."  
She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'd never forgive myself if she ever  
did anything to hurt you."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "It takes a lot to hurt me, Hotaru. Trust me on that.  
As for Washu, Vegeta would protect her with his last breath, and he's no  
pushover, either. We can take care of ourselves, but thanks for worrying  
about me."  
  
She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Gohan, if Saturn gets out of  
control one day...and I can't stop her...promise me you will."  
  
Gohan looked down at her. "Hotaru, you can't ask me to do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're my friend! I can't just attack you, no matter what!"  
  
"Is Saturn your friend, too?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "At times."  
  
"Then promise you'll do it...for both of us. Please, Gohan. I need to know  
someone that has the power to stop her will do this."  
  
He sighed, but finally nodded. "I'll try, Hotaru. That's all I can promise  
you."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Oh, thank you, Gohan!" She drew his head down and  
pressed her lips to his.  
  
Gohan was totally caught off guard. His head was filled with so many  
conflicting ideas, he didn't know what to do. At first, he leaned into the  
kiss, holding Hotaru tightly in his arms. Her lips were so soft and warm,  
and the sensation was new and incredible. But then a familiar face floated  
into his mind for the first time in months, and he quickly broke the kiss.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, obviously confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
Before he could reply, the intercom buzzed. "You two better get up here  
fast," Washu said. "We've got an emergency. Apparently, the future's at  
risk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Trunks patted Sasami's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. I'm right behind you.  
Just take a deep breath and go for it."  
  
"I don't know if I can, Trunks."  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "No pressure or anything, but you  
have to."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan stared up at the screen in shock. Not because of the way Sasami  
looked, but because it was her face.  
  
"Sorry to bother you guys so late," Sasami said, "but this is really  
important."  
  
"We're all ears, kid," Washu responded. "Go ahead."  
  
Suddenly, a new face came into view. "Sorry, folks, but this is hard on the  
girl. May take a while to get out."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "Trunks! Is that you, man?"  
  
He smiled. "Afraid so, Gohan."  
  
"What happened to your hair? Did you dye it red or something?"  
  
Trunks grinned nervously. "Um...yeah. Look, Sasami's got something to tell  
you."  
  
Sasami came back on the screen. "Gohan, I know we agreed that you had to  
follow the prophecy, but I've been talking with Trunks, and from what he's  
told me, that's not going to result in a very good future for any of us,  
especially him."  
  
"What do you mean, Sasami?" Gohan asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't tell you the details, but I can tell you this."  
Sasami took a deep breath, then looked straight at him. "I don't care about  
the prophecy, or what happened in the past. I care about what happens now,  
and how it's going to affect the future. I care about you, Gohan, and I...I  
love you."  
  
Gohan stared up at the screen. "Sasami," he whispered.  
  
"I had to do that. I don't know if you feel the same way or not, but I won't  
let some stupid prophecy keep us from caring about each other." She took  
another deep breath. "I hope I'll see you in eight months."  
Sasami took one more deep breath. "Bye, Gohan."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
Washu looked pale. "Um...about that prophecy? It's...well..."  
  
Gohan looked at her, the color finally returning to his face. "What about  
it?"  
  
Vegeta looked a bit nervous. "Well, King Kai had your father call earlier  
today, and there's been a mistake."  
  
"What kind of mistake?"  
  
Washu cleared her throat. "Um...King Kai read it wrong. He got all the stuff  
about power right, but as far as the thing about the girl goes..."  
  
"What?!" Gohan nearly screamed.  
  
Vegeta went on. "Basically, she doesn't have to be from Earth. In fact, she  
CAN'T be from Earth. She can't even be from this solar system."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Washu?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan?"  
  
"Is Jurai in this solar system?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you should-"  
  
"Is it?!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Um...well, if you want to get technical and everything..."  
  
"I do," Gohan replied.  
  
Washu smiled weakly. "In that case...um...actually...no?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Ayeka woke up the next morning, Sasami was still asleep beside her. The  
girl's face was framed in sunlight from the open window. With a smile, Ayeka  
leaned over and kissed her sister's forehead.  
  
Sasami's eyes slowly opened. "Ayeka?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
Ayeka looked puzzled. "See who?"  
  
"The boy with the red hair."  
  
Ayeka shook her head, then felt Sasami's. "Well, your fever's gone, but  
hallucinations are never a good thing."  
  
"But he was here! I saw him!" Sasami insisted.  
  
"You just stay here. I'm going to get you some tea."  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda hungry," Sasami said. "I think my strength's back. Can  
I make breakfast?"  
  
Ayeka hesitated. "Are you sure you feel better?"  
  
Sasami nodded and hopped out of bed. "Never felt better!" She ran past Ayeka  
and headed downstairs.  
  
Ayeka sighed and followed her, closing the door to the bedroom. If she had  
glanced behind her, she might have seen the young man with red hair,  
hovering just outside the window. With a grin on his face, he turned and  
rocketed to the east, a white, flamelike aura surrounding his body. The  
medicine had worked, and so had his plan. Though it would take a while to  
get back to his time, Trunks had a feeling that the future was looking  
better already.  
  
The End!  
  
  
What happens between Gohan & Sasami next? What about Hotaru? How will  
Trunks's visit affect the near future? And what lies in store for Vegeta &  
Washu? Find out more in KidStuff # 3: Changes & Rearranges.  



	3. Changes & Rearranges

Disclaimer: (Man, I HATE going through this every time...) Sakura, Madison, Li, & the Power Card/Pinky belong to the CardCaptor folks; Reenie/Mini Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, & Hotaru/Saturn belong to Naoko T.; Gohan & Vegeta belong to the DBZ guy; and Sasami, Washu, & Ryouoki belong to the Tenchi folks (at Pioneer).  
  
Summary: Saturn's after the Power Card, and it's up to Sasami, Reenie, & Sakura to stop her.  
  
Author's Note: Just so you guys know, I do read all your reviews, and sometimes (but not always), I'll even do what you ask me to. One of my readers asked that I hook up Reenie & Gohan. That's not exactly gonna happen, but the two will be working together this time. And don't worry, Alpha, Sakura's back in action! However, Trunks won't be around this time. I am considering an alternate story that describes his quest in the dark future I described last story, so if you want it to happen, send me an e-mail and I'll be sure to give it a try.  
  
Kid Stuff #3: Changes & Rearranges  
  
  
"That all sounds pretty weird, Sakura," Madison said as she put a blank tape into her camcorder. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it happened," Sakura responded, lacing up her rollerblades. "Reenie called me yesterday and asked if I'd heard from Hotaru or Gohan. She seems to think that something's wrong."  
  
"Why's that?" Madison asked.   
  
"Well, it's kinda like the way a CardCaptor senses Cards," Sakura explained. "She just gets a feeling. Besides, she was Hotaru's only friend for a long time. They probably have some sort of mental link. Hey, you think we might have something like that?"  
  
"Maybe," Madison replied. "We'll have to talk about it later. Right now, you've got a Card to capture."  
  
"I don't know about this outfit you made me, Madison."  
  
"Oh, come on! You look great!"  
  
Sakura stepped in front of the hall mirror. "I look like a schoolgirl. On wheels."  
  
"You're not a schoolgirl! Don't you recognize the design?"  
  
"It looks familiar, but I don't-"  
  
Madison tapped out a drumbeat on the wall. "Look out, world! Here comes the one, the only...Sailor Sakura!!!"  
  
Sakura groaned. "From what Reenie told me, there's too many Scouts as it is. I don't even have a planet."  
  
Madison shrugged. "Maybe you could be Sailor Earth?"  
  
"Madison, you've gone too far this time. What if I get in trouble? They could have copyrights on the look."  
  
"C'mon, Sakura! You know you love it."  
  
Sakura looked into the mirror again. "Well...I do kinda like the tiara...but did you have to make the skirt so short?"  
  
"Hey, I based it on the picture of Sailor Mini Moon you gave me!"  
  
"Madison, I'm way taller than she is!"  
  
"Not by that much. Anyway, we need to go."  
  
Sakura sighed as they walked outside. "Fine. But if Li laughs at me, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sure. Then who'd make your costumes?" Madison asked with a smirk.   
  
"That's exactly the point I was making."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Reenie asked, her concerned face leaning even closer on screen.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Everything is fine, child. Hotaru's sleeping right now, just like the rest of us. Well, most of us..."  
  
"Okay. Well...you'll let me know if anything happens?"  
  
"Of course. Goodnight, Reenie." Vegeta ended the call and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Who was that, V-Man?" Washu asked as walked up behind him.  
  
"Just Reenie again. She's convinced that something's wrong with Hotaru."  
  
"Understandable. She's just worried about her friend."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "I understand that, dear, but at three in the morning, worrying should be replaced by sleeping."  
  
Washu grinned. "Is that what you call it? Well, I think she's a bit too young for that kind of thing."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. It's like she has no confidence in our ability to take care of Hotaru & Gohan."  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when Gohan ran in. "Guys, we've got a big problem."  
  
"How big?" Washu asked. "World-threatening, or just random bad guy on the rampage?"  
  
"Um...I don't know," Gohan replied. "Here." He handed Washu a note.  
  
"What's it say, love?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Washu frowned. "Well, the girl's gone, and she says don't try to find her."  
  
"She ran away? That doesn't sound like Hotaru," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Washu sighed. "That's because it isn't. This note's from Sailor Saturn."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Something's wrong," Reenie muttered to herself. "I just know it."  
  
"What'd you say, Reenie?" Darien asked, glancing down at her.  
  
"Um...nothing, Darien. I was just thinking."  
  
"About Hotaru?"  
  
"Yeah. Her and my other friends from school."  
  
Darien stared at her. "What exactly did you learn at that school, anyway?"  
  
Reenie thought for a moment. "Well, it's hard to explain. I'd have to show you."  
  
Darien nodded. "Okay, let's see it."  
  
Reenie blushed. "Well, it's more like a Scout thing, Darien..."  
  
Ten minutes later, Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Mini Moon were standing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse just outside the city.  
  
"Ready when you are!" Tuxedo Mask called.  
  
Mini Moon took a deep breath. "Okay, girl. Focus, just like Gohan showed you. Focus, focus, fo-"  
  
"Sailor Mini Moon?" he called a second time.  
  
"Wait a sec!" she shouted angrily. "I'm trying!" She lowered her voice again. "Focus, focus, focus..."  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched in awe as a pink, flamelike aura surrounded Mini Moon's body. Then she began to float upwards.  
  
"Okay, let's see if I remember how to do this." Mini Moon closed her eyes and raised her hands over her head. A bright pink ball of energy gradually formed in her hands. "Got it! Now, if I can just release it right."  
  
Tuxedo Mask was still watching Mini Moon when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a cat and a bunny. Confused, he looked upward, only to see a huge, pink robot land a few feet away. It actually did look like a bunny up close, but that hardly made him feel any better. "Mini Moon, maybe we should find another place to-"  
  
"MASENKO!!!" Mini Moon shouted at the top of her lungs. The pink ball seemed to explode and shoot forward at the same time. Unfortunately, since she had been focusing on releasing so hard, Mini Moon had failed to notice that she'd been aiming at Tuxedo Mask. Of course, by the time it knocked him out cold, it was a little too late.  
  
A hidden hatch in the bunny robot's chest opened up, and a girl slowly climbed out.  
  
Mini Moon ran over to her. "Sasami, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think Gohan might be in trouble," she replied. "Um...who's this guy?" She nudged Tuxedo Mask with her toe.  
  
"Oh, that's a friend of mine. I didn't use my full power, so he should be okay. Anyway, I think Hotaru's in trouble, too."  
  
Sasami nodded. "I figured you'd want to come with me."  
  
"Can Ryouoki really go into space, though?" Mini Moon asked.  
  
"She doesn't have to. I borrowed a tracker from Washu's lab. It detects energy signatures, so I entered Sailor Saturn's."  
  
"So where exactly is she?"  
  
Sasami didn't look very happy when she responded, "She's on Earth. But the fact that I was able to find her so easily means that she's using large amounts of energy, which probably means she's fighting."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura?" Madison asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Madison?"  
  
"Is that one of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Yes, Madison."  
  
"They're good guys, right?"  
  
"In theory, yes."  
  
Madison swallowed noisily. "Okay. So why'd she just blow up the park?"  
  
"I don't know, Madison. Saturn's unpredictable like that. You stay here, and I'll try to talk to her."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sakura?"  
  
"Not really, but I don't have any others." Sakura emerged from the bushes and walked over to where Saturn was demolishing a tree with her Silence Glaive. For some reason, the only thing she could think of to say was, "Hi. Remember me?"  
  
Saturn froze in mid-slash and turned around, planting the Silence Glaive in the ground. "Indeed. You are Sakura." She looked the girl up and down, noticing the similar outfits they wore. "At least, you used to be," she added.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Never mind the way I'm dressed. What's with all the random destruction, Saturn?"  
  
"That was merely a way of getting your attention."  
  
Sakura hated to state the obvious, especially now, but there was nothing else to say. "Um...you could've just used a phone."  
  
Saturn raised an eyebrow. "Are you questioning my methods?"  
  
"No, never! I was just...um...wondering if maybe...y'know...all the chaos was really necessary?"  
  
"I assure you, it was. I had to make you think it was the work of a Clow Card, and by the way you're dressed, you did."  
  
"Whatever! What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I also knew you would bring the Cards you previously captured to battle." Saturn stretched out her hand. "Give me the Power Card, Sakura."  
  
"Um...no offense, but you REALLY don't need it. Blowing up the park alone told me that."  
  
Saturn smiled. "Thank you, but I do. Hand it over."   
  
Sakura frowned. "I can't do that, Saturn."  
  
In one swift motion, Saturn pointed the Silence Glaive at her neck. "Then I'll have to take it from you."  
  
Sakura backed away and ran, trying to put some distance between them. "If she wants the Power Card so bad, she'll have to beat both of us!" She pulled the Card from her pocket and whipped out her wand. "Power, release and dispell!" Sakura raised the wand, then started to bring it down.  
  
The Silence Glaive seemingly flew out of nowhere, knocking the wand a few feet away.  
  
"You cannot defeat me, Sakura," Saturn said, a frown on her face. "Give me the Card."  
  
"In your dreams! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're not getting it!"  
  
Saturn picked up the Silence Glaive and held the blade against Sakura's throat. "I would hate to harm you, Sakura, but I will have that Card."  
  
Sakura's eyes darted to the wand. It was too far away to reach. Then she realized that the Power Card was lying right next to it.  
  
Saturn eventually followed Sakura's eyes. "A wise choice, Sakura." She walked over to the Power Card and began to reach for it. Before she could touch it, a sword struck the ground in front of her. She looked up to see a boy dressed in a green outfit.  
  
"Li, look out!" Sakura shouted. "She's dangerous!"  
  
Li ignored Sakura, as usual. "Hmm. You don't seem to be a Card, but there's something about you..."  
  
Saturn glared at him. "Remove yourself from my path. The Card is mine!"  
  
Li smiled. "Somehow, I think it has a different opinion." He hit the card with his sword and stepped back.  
  
Saturn gasped as a pink figure rose out of the card, towering over them for a moment. Then it seemed to shrink, revealing a small girl that could only be described as incredibly cute.  
  
"Hey, Power!" Sakura called. "She thinks she's stronger than you!"  
  
Power's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as she looked at Saturn.  
  
Saturn held up her Silence Glaive. "If I must defeat you to gain your strength, so be it."  
  
Li handed Power his sword. "Good luck, Power. She's probably tougher than she looks."  
  
Power nodded, but handed the sword back to Li. She turned and slowly approached Saturn, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I just don't understand," Washu said. "Why would Saturn run off like that?"  
  
Gohan lowered his head. "I think that's my fault, Washu."  
  
"You mean that little incident in the gravity room?"  
  
Gohan glared at her. "You call that little?!"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why do you think it's you?"  
  
"Washu, I kissed Hotaru. Well, I kissed her back, anyway. Then Sasami called and said she loved me."  
  
"So did you say anything to Hotaru afterwards?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, but I get the feeling she's trying to win my heart somehow."  
  
Washu thought for a moment. "How would she do that?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "If I knew how one female mind worked, I'd be rich. There's no way I'll understand two in the same body."  
  
"Then it looks like we'll have to find her," Vegeta said. "Any ideas, kid?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Not really. I guess we could try and contact Reenie. Maybe she knows where Saturn might have gone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's close," Sasami said, peering at the tracker. "Keep an eye out for Saturn, Ryouoki."  
  
A loud squeal echoed in her ears.  
  
"There she is!" Reenie cried. "But...who's that she's fighting?"  
  
"I don't know, but their power levels are almost equal right now. We'd better stay back. Maybe they'll wear each other down enough to where you can restrain Saturn. I'll set Ryouoki down a few yards back."  
  
The words were barely out of Sasami's mouth when the ship was rocked by a large explosion.  
  
"What was that?!" Reenie shrieked.  
  
"Something hit Ryouoki," Sasami replied. "Better hang onto something, Reenie. Looks like we'll be going down a little faster than we planned."  
  
The ship spiraled out of control for a few moments, then suddenly came to a total stop. It slowly came to rest on the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"What happened?" Reenie asked.  
  
Sasami shrugged and opened the hatch. "Let's find out."  
  
Both girls climbed out, only to come face-to-face with an incredibly cute face. The fact that it was pink only made it cuter.  
  
"Um...another friend of yours?" Sasami guessed.  
  
"She is now, since she saved us," Reenie said. "But wasn't she the one fighting Saturn a second ago?"  
  
"Indeed." There was a blinding flash of violet light, and the pink girl fell to the ground, clutching her right arm. Saturn emerged from the shadows, Silence Glaive in hand. "In fact, our battle continues, even now. She has proven to be a most worthy, if not annoying, opponent."  
  
Sasami tried to help the pink girl to her feet, but Reenie blocked Saturn's path. "You've got to stop this, Hotaru. I know you're in there, somewhere. I know you can hear me!"  
  
For a moment, the angry expression on Saturn's face softened, and there was a light of recognition in her eyes. Then it was replaced by a fire of anger. "Get out of my way, Reenie," she growled. "I will have the Power Card!"  
  
"You'll have to go through me," Reenie said simply.  
  
"Then die!" With a scream of rage, Saturn charged, raising the Silence Glaive high above her head.   
  
"Reenie, no!" Sasami shouted.  
  
The Silence Glaive stopped inches away from Reenie's pink hair. Not because Saturn had wanted it to, but because the pink girl, at the last possible moment, had darted forward and caught the weapon just in time. She and Saturn were now locked in a struggle over it.  
  
"She shouldn't be fighting," Sasami pointed out. "Her arm was cut pretty badly."  
  
"I can't believe 'Taru was gonna hurt me," Reenie whispered.  
  
"Reenie, Hotaru would never hurt anyone. Remember, this is Saturn. She's capable of wide-scale destruction."  
  
"Not to mention a mean left hook," Sakura added as she walked towards them. "Guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We were trying to stop Saturn, but I don't think we'll be much help," Sasami answered.  
  
"I still wanna know who the pink girl is," Reenie said.  
  
"Oh, her?" Sakura smiled. "That's the Power Card, but I like to call her Pinky."  
  
"So she's the one Saturn is after?" Reenie asked.  
  
"Afraid so. Pinky can hold her own, but she's had a rough night. She might need help."  
  
The three girls turned their attention back to the battle. Saturn & Pinky were still trying to gain control over the Silence Glaive, but there was no clear winner. Suddenly, a violet, flamelike aura surrounded Saturn's body. Pinky winced as the flames singed her arms. Saturn began to have an obvious advantage.  
  
"I don't think Pinky knows how to increase her strength at will," Sakura muttered, a worried look on her face.  
  
"I suddenly wish Gohan hadn't taught us all how to do that," Reenie mumbled. "Now what do we do?"  
  
The flames finally became to much for Pinky. She let go of the Silence Glaive and backed away, clutching her wounded arm.  
  
Saturn smiled evilly and charged, ready to strike.  
  
Pinky did the only thing she could. She took a step to the side, stuck out her foot, and watched as Saturn tripped and tumbled to the ground.  
  
The girls stared in pure amazement. It was Sakura who started to laugh first. Sasami and Reenie quickly joined her. Soon, all three girls were on the ground, shedding tears of happiness.  
  
Sakura finally recovered and gave Pinky a big hug. "Pinky, you're a real trooper and a great friend. Thanks."  
  
Saturn slowly got up. "Fools! This battle isn't over!"  
  
Sasami suddenly got very tired of Saturn's attitude. She marched right over and looked the taller girl in the face. "Look, Saturn. Why don't you just tell us why it is you're after the Power Card?"  
  
A look of pure surprise passed over Saturn's face, but it was gone instantly. "I...I need it..."  
  
"Well, what for?"  
  
Saturn, for some reason, felt the need to avoid Sasami's piercing eyes. "I...needed it...for Gohan."  
  
"You're gonna have to explain that one, sister."  
  
She hesitated again for a few seconds. Finally, it was Hotaru's voice that replied. "We thought...if we had the Power Card...we'd be stronger...and that Gohan...would love us again."  
  
Sasami raised an eyebrow. "Again?"  
  
Hotaru blushed bright red, then slowly backed away. "I'm so...sorry, Sasami. I got hurt, and Gohan helped me, and then I saw his eyes, and...it was just really...happening..." She shook her head helplessly as tears began to roll down her face. "I didn't...meant for this to happen. Saturn told me that if I was much stronger, Gohan would be impressed, and he'd love us more than he did Sasami. I believed her, so she brought us here to get the Power Card from Sakura." Hotaru finally broke down and fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. "I just wanted him to love me the way I love him," she whimpered in a trembling voice.  
  
For a long time, no one moved or spoke. Then, Pinky stepped forward and kneeled in front of Hotaru. Though she didn't have the ability to talk, she was determined to communicate. Pinky reached out and gently touched Hotaru's cheek, brushing away a tear with her thumb. Hotaru slowly raised her head and stared back at her. Pinky merely smiled and embraced her tightly. Hotaru was genuinely surprised, but quickly returned the hug. She sniffled quietly, then closed her eyes and went limp in Pinky's arms.  
  
"I guess she used up nearly all of her strength," Sasami said, breaking the silence.  
  
Sakura looked at the other girls. "Guys, I know you don't wanna hear this, and it's gonna be corny, but..."  
  
"What?" Reenie asked.  
  
Sakura sighed dreamily. "There's something about Gohan..."  
  
The other girls groaned loudly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, we basically just stopped her," Reenie explained.  
  
Gohan blinked in disbelief. "What do you mean, you 'just stopped her,' Reenie? This is Saturn we're talking about! No one just stops her!"  
  
Sakura smirked. "Um, you did, Gohan."  
  
"And we all learned from you," Sasami added.  
  
"Well, what about Li & Madison? Are they okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They're fine," Sakura said. "I made Li take Madison home right away."  
  
"Like I said, piece of cake," Reenie agreed. "No sweat. Nothing to worry about."  
  
It was Gohan's turn to smirk. "Weren't YOU the one that was worried, Reenie?"  
  
"Um...nope. Musta been some other cute girl with pink hair. Oh, and say hi to Pinky!" Reenie pulled another girl on screen. "Isn't she just adorable?!" Pinky smiled weakly and waved.  
  
"Where's Hotaru now?"  
  
"At my house," Reenie replied. "She'll be okay here."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. Vegeta says he doesn't think I need much more training."  
  
"So...what's that mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Well, I guess it means...I'll be coming home soon." He almost went deaf from the happy shrieks. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..."  
  
"Wait a minute! Who's home?" Reenie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um...mine first. Gotta see my folks and everything."  
  
"And after that?" Sasami asked hopefully.  
  
Gohan scratched his head, then sighed. "Why don't I just ask King Kai to set up a party at his place?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Sakura cried happily.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Yeah. Goodnight, girls. It's been...well...weird, as usual."  
  
"BYE, GOHAN!!!"  
  
With a groan, Gohan ended the call. "Sometimes having your own fan club can be a bad thing..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta stared up at the ceiling, almost as if he was trying to peer right through it. There were so many things that had changed about him, and all because of one woman. Still, there was so much that hadn't changed. Training with Gohan & Saturn had been fun, but he was still a Saiyan. He needed something to challenge him. Something he had never even dreamed of doing. Something any normal man would run away screaming from. And then, just like that, Vegeta knew what his greatest challenge was.  
  
He rolled over in bed and gently tapped Washu's shoulder. There was a break in the snores, followed by a loud snort. Then the snores resumed. Doing his best to hide his laughter, Vegeta tapped her again.  
  
This time, Washu groaned and rolled over, burying her face in his chest. "Need sleep," she muttered.  
  
"I need to ask you something important, love," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Washu mumbled.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Washu grunted and kicked him. "Wanna sleep."  
  
"Washu, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I!" She rolled away from him and pulled the sheets up over her head.  
  
Vegeta sighed and returned his gaze to the ceiling. A few minutes later, he heard a whispered question. "What?" he asked.  
  
"What would you call our first child?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "I'd name her after you, I guess."  
  
Washu snickered. "Well, that's gonna be a pretty weird name for our son, buster."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, and he grabbed Washu. "You mean...?!"  
  
"Uh huh. And yes, by the way, I'll marry you." She shook herself from his grasp. "Now shut up so I can get some sleep, you big dummy." Washu dove back under the covers, muttering to herself. "Of all the dumb ideas. Proposing to a girl at three in the morning. What's the world coming to?"  
  
Vegeta only turned back to the ceiling, a big smile on his face.  
  
The End!  
  
  
Next Time: Wedding bells for V-Man & Lil' Washu, but the wedding starts to give the girls some ideas, and all of them have to do with Gohan. Plus, King Kai decides it's time for Gohan to pick his queen, and you know that one won't be easy! Stay tuned for KidStuff #4: Love On My Mind.  



	4. Love On My Mind

Disclaimer: Sakura, Madison, Li, Kero, & the Power Card/Pinky belong to the CardCaptor folks; Reenie & Hotaru/Saturn belong to Naoko Takeuchi; Gohan, Goku, King Kai, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, & Vegeta belong to the DBZ guy; and Sasami, Ryouoki, Ayeka, Ryoko, & Washu belong to the folks at Pioneer.  
  
Summary: Vegeta & Washu are getting married, and Gohan finally picks his queen.  
  
Author's Note: This was the toughest one to write yet. Gohan couldn't choose, and I couldn't make him, but we finally agreed on the perfect girl for him (with Goku & Chi-chi's permission, of course). Also, the wedding takes place outside Tenchi's old house in Okiyama (the one all the girls live in).  
  
  
Kid Stuff #4: Love On My Mind  
  
  
Vegeta adjusted his tie for the third time in ten seconds. "Sometimes I wonder if this is actually happening," he muttered.  
  
"Why's that?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm Prince of the Saiyans, Kakarot. I'm not supposed to be getting married at a ceremony like this."  
  
"Hey, I got married and I survived! Besides, from what I've heard, Washu's a great girl. So what's so hard to accept?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and lowered his head. "I just don't know what she sees in me."  
  
"Well, that makes two of us!" Goku chuckled, slapping him across the back.  
  
"You are NOT helping, Kakarot."  
  
"Neither are you! If Washu wasn't sure about this, she wouldn't have said yes. Of course, she was half-asleep at the time..."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Gohan stuck his head in. "Um...guys? King Kai says you five minutes to get ready."  
  
Vegeta growled. "I knew it was a mistake making him wedding coordinator. Something inside was just screaming no when I asked him."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it!" Goku clapped him on the shoulder. "As best man, I'll do all the worrying. You just make it up front without tripping."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ayeka growled in frustration. "Washu, it would be a lot easier to get you into this dress if you would stop typing for just a moment!"  
  
"Just a minute!" Washu said. "I'm almost done making the honeymoon reservations."  
  
"That's it! Girls...GET HER!"  
  
Washu screamed as Sakura, Reenie, Hotaru, Sasami, and Ryoko all tackled her to the floor. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of a struggle.  
  
"Hold her down!"  
  
"Geez, she's strong!"  
  
"OW! SHE BIT ME!!!"  
  
"Get that keyboard away from her!"  
  
"HEY! That's MY arm you just stuck in the dress, Ryoko!"  
  
"Whoops. Heh. Sorry, Sasami."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Washu was properly dressed in a sparkling bridal gown, but the bridesmaids looked as if they'd been in a fight (and they had).  
  
"I am NOT going out there like this," Ayeka said. "What if Tenchi sees me?!"  
  
"None of us can go out there now," Sakura agreed. "What do we do?"  
  
"Well, I've got some extra kimonos," Sasami offered. "I know it's not exactly traditional, but most of them should fit you guys."  
  
"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Reenie muttered, pulling at a large hole in her dress.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To say the least, the guest list was a disaster. Of course, King Kai had planned for Goku's family and friends (they were about as close to family as Vegeta was going to get) and Washu's friends to attend. He'd even saved some space for Sakura to invite Li, Madison, & Pinky. But then Reenie had to invite her friends and family, the people she went to school with, and a guy that worked in the arcade near her house.  
  
Even those people alone might have been able to attend comfortably. Maybe.  
  
But then Gohan had remembered Trunks, who was about thirty years into the future. Just how were they going to invite him, anyway? King Kai had just blindly hoped the young man already knew when the wedding was, and would travel back to be there. Maybe.  
  
As it turned out, Trunks did make it. He'd only brought about sixty of his closest friends. Apparently, when he'd convinced Sasami to take a more active role in Gohan's life, the Super Saiyan Sovereign had vanished, and the planet had been repopulated instantly.  
  
In other words, King Kai had a huge amount of people, and nowhere to put them. Finally, he'd moved the entire wedding outside and changed the whole setup. That was before he'd found out about the clothing problems.  
  
Tuxedos were never meant for Saiyans. Goku & Vegeta managed to rip apart ten different suits before King Kai finally told them to wear their battle outfits. It was just as well, since all the bridesmaids were wearing kimonos. Of course, then Washu felt she was overdoing it with a bridal gown, and ended up wearing her normal clothes. To make up for the tacky display, King Kai had the groomsmen fly overhead a few times to entertain the guests.  
  
No one even seemed to notice that there wasn't a wedding cake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan checked his pillow for the final time. The rings were in place, and safely secured with a thin string. Even if he managed to trip, they would stay on. Of course, looking like a total fool wouldn't help anyone.  
  
"Nervous, Gohan?" King Kai asked.   
  
"A little, sir."  
  
"That's good to hear! Is this wedding giving you any ideas?"  
  
"Yes, sir. When I get older, I'll never wear a tux."  
  
King Kai groaned. "Gohan, do you even remember that prophecy?"  
  
"You mean the one you read wrong?"  
  
"Never mind that! Have you been narrowing down the choices?"  
  
Gohan frowned. "Not really. I haven't had time. Vegeta had me totally focused on training for so long, I almost forgot that I had choices."  
  
"Well, make up your mind. You have until Washu tosses her bouquet to decide."  
  
"What?!" Gohan shrieked. "I can't take that kind of pressure!"  
  
King Kai smiled and patted him on the back. "Try being a wedding coordinator for a Super Saiyan and a mad scientist sometime. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to go tell the girls. They'll be so excited!"  
  
"Great," Gohan muttered, shaking his head. "Just great."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura studied her reflection the mirror. "Okay, guys. Tell me what you think, and be honest."  
  
"You look great!" Madison said. She elbowed Li, who had started to stare.  
  
"You look...nice," he said at last.  
  
"Very pretty," Kero agreed.  
  
Pinky, who couldn't speak, merely flashed her a thumbs-up.  
  
"I still don't know, though," Sakura muttered. "Kimonos are more Sasami's thing..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Madison interrupted. "You'll fit right in with all the other girls. If push comes to shove, you could always use the Illusion Card to make people see someone else."  
  
"But why?" Li asked. "She looks gre-" He caught himself at the last second. "Um, nice!"  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks, Li."   
  
"Let's just hope Gohan thinks you look even better," Madison added, giving Sakura's hair a few strokes with her comb.  
  
"I'm really nervous, Madison. What if he doesn't pick me?"  
  
"He will. Besides, if he doesn't, she'll beat him up."  
  
Pinky nodded and slammed a fist into one hand, an evil grin on her face.  
  
Sakura just shook her head. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kero said. "Just remember that when you're a rich and powerful queen, okay?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't do this, Ayeka. It's like a contest to win his heart, and it doesn't feel right."  
  
Ayeka squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Sasami, you heard what King Kai said. It's Gohan that has to choose his queen."  
  
"I just don't want it to be like this. After what Trunks told me, I'm still afraid Gohan might end up with Hotaru. What if he picks her?"  
  
"Now, why would he pick her when he can have you? After all, you're already a princess. You're the most obvious choice."  
  
Sasami sighed. "Gohan won't pick the obvious one. He'll pick the one he's in love with. I'm just worried that it's not me."  
  
"How can you say that, little sister? Didn't you once tell me that Gohan almost said he loved you before you stopped him?"  
  
"No, he was going to say he thought he loved me. There's a big difference."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the wedding, four of the groomsmen gathered around the punch bowl, giving their views on the new couple.  
  
"Can you believe Vegeta's really married?" Yamcha asked. "I mean, if ever there was a born bachelor!"  
  
"I agree," Tien said. "He doesn't seem like the settling-down type."  
  
"That's because he isn't," Piccolo replied. "I give it two years tops."  
  
"Guys, shut up!" Krillin hissed. "I know you don't approve, but Goku did ask us to be the groomsmen, and we all agreed to it. The least you could do is smile!"  
  
"I never smile," Piccolo said firmly.  
  
"Maybe if you loosened up a bit," Yamcha suggested, snickering lightly.  
  
"I'll loosen you up, little man," Piccolo threatened.  
  
"Just try it, green guy!" Yamcha shot back. "I could take you with one hand tied behind my back!"  
  
"I'd settle for your fat mouth taped shut!"  
  
"Guys, break it up!" Krillin grabbed Yamcha and held him back, while Tien restrained Piccolo.  
  
Across the room, Goku shook his head. "I can't believe they're fighting again! They act like they've never had to work together or something."  
  
"Remember when we fought like that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That's one battle I'll never forget, and I've got the scars to prove it!"  
  
"As do I, Kakarot. As do I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan was almost safe. So far, none of the girls or King Kai had spotted him. If he could make it back to the house in time, he'd be safe hiding in Washu's lab.  
  
Of course, in his plan, he'd forgotten to figure in Ryouoki, who began howling like a wounded animal the instant she spotted him.   
  
Gohan picked up the cabbit and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ryouoki, PLEASE be quiet, just this once! I'm begging you!"  
  
"There he is!" a voice shouted.  
  
Before Gohan realized what was going on, he was surrounded by Sakura, Pinky, Hotaru, and Reenie.  
  
"Okay, Washu just tossed her bouquet, and I caught it," Sakura said, shaking the flowers in his face.   
  
"So spill it already, Gohan!" Reenie demanded. "Who'd you pick?!"  
  
"Um...I... Hey, that building's on fire!"  
  
The girls all spun around, then quickly knew their mistake. When they turned back, Gohan was flying away as fast as he could.  
  
"After him, girls!" Reenie shouted.   
  
Gohan hadn't gotten far when Ryouoki sank her tiny teeth into his hand. "OUCH!" he screamed, instantly dropping her. Ryouoki scampered into the arms of her owner, who just happened to be passing by at the moment.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked, giving him an amused look.  
  
Gohan swallowed noisily. "Sasami, I didn't-"  
  
"GET HIM!"  
  
Gohan turned around just in time to be tackled by Pinky (and when she tackled someone, she REALLY tackled them).  
  
"Don't let him up until he tells us who he picked, Pinkster," Sakura instructed.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll tell!" Gohan cried. "But I have to say something first."  
  
"You sure you're not just stalling?" Reenie asked suspiciously.   
  
"I swear I'm not," he replied. "Look, I've decided that I'm not going to live my entire life by some prophecy that could still be wrong. I mean, think about it, girls. According to it, the only one I could really pick is Sasami. Besides, when we started, the prophecy said I only had four choices. When you get technical, Hotaru and Saturn are two different girls, which makes five choices. Don't you see? There's too many chances that this prophecy is incorrect!"  
  
"It sounds like you didn't pick anyone," Sakura muttered.  
  
"I did. I thought about it, and I finally decided that my queen will be Sa-"  
  
"HOLD IT!" King Kai ran over to the group. "Let him up right this instant!" His tone was so commanding that Pinky quickly obeyed. "I told Gohan that he had to make his decision, but I never said he had to tell anyone about it!"  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Reenie glared up at him. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Gohan saw his opportunity and took off running, not daring to look back.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, Reenie," Hotaru whispered sadly. "He didn't pick either of us."  
  
"I definitely heard a 'Sa-' come out of his mouth," Sakura noted. "That narrows it down to me, Sasami, and Saturn."  
  
Sasami just shook her head. "Hotaru's right, Sakura. It doesn't really matter anymore. If Gohan doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks found Washu in her lab, still wearing her wedding dress as she put the finishing touches on what appeared to be an iron barrel that was twice her size. "Um....Mo--er, I mean, Miss Washu?" he asked.  
  
Washu glanced back at him. "Oh, it's you. You must be Sasami's friend. Come on in."   
  
Trunks nervously ran a hand through his red hair as he walked over to her. "I just um...wanted to say congratulations."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't," she said, focusing on the barrel again. "Hand me that screwdriver, would you?"  
  
Trunks handed her the tool. "But...why not?"  
  
"Listen, you're from the future, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I-"  
  
"So then you must know how Vegeta and I turn out, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but you-"  
  
Washu sighed. "Kid, I know all about Vegeta's past, and I know you can't change a man like him. Not for long, anyway. Sooner or later, he's gonna revert back to his old ways, and I'm gonna end up in divorce court. It's nothing I haven't thought about the whole time we were together."  
  
"But...if you knew...why would you marry him?"  
  
She shrugged. "I had a husband once before. A son, too. We were happy...but they were taken away from me. When Vegeta kidnapped me from my lab, I was lonely. Sure, I knew he was a real jerk then, but I guess I was fooling myself into thinking it was worth it to be happy for a while. And maybe it is. More than anything, I've wanted a baby. One that couldn't be taken from me. One that was mine. Since I don't think Vegeta's gonna win any Father of the Year awards, it'll probably be all mine. But I want my family back, kid, and this is the only way I can think to rebuild it. If that makes any sense to you."  
  
Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, Miss Washu...it makes perfect sense. Thank you."  
  
Washu turned around and looked at him. "Huh? For what?"  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "One day soon, you'll know. Good luck with your son. I've got a feeling he's gonna be a lively kid."  
  
"Thanks, I guess. What'd you say your name was?"  
  
"I guess I didn't. But you'll know that soon enough, too. Take care, Mommy." He gently hugged her, then leaned down and kissed her slightly swollen stomach. "You, too, little one."  
  
"Y'know, you're a weird kid, but you're sweet."  
  
"I get that a lot where I'm from," he admitted. "Goodbye, Miss Washu."  
  
Washu watched him go, then turned back to the iron barrel. "Hmm...that's funny. Before he came down here, I wasn't sure what this thing was. But now that he's gone, I know EXACTLY what it is!" She scratched her head. "But the real question is this: Why in the world would I be making a Saiyan energy chamber?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta was heading for his ship when he heard a quiet sniffle. Turning around, he spotted a little girl sitting in the bushes. It took him a few seconds to recognize her, since she was dressed so differently. "Hotaru, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Hotaru gasped, quickly wiping away her tears. "Um...I was just thinking, Mr. Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta walked over and sat beside her. "What's bothering you?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's Gohan. I thought for sure he'd pick me, but he...it was someone else!" She started to cry again.  
  
Vegeta gently patted her dark hair. "Is that all? I thought it was something worse."  
  
Hotaru stopped crying and looked at him. "What...do you mean?"  
  
"Hotaru, have you ever looked at yourself? I mean, really looked in the mirror?"  
  
"Not much, I guess. Why?"  
  
"You're gorgeous, kid. There's no boy alive that wouldn't want you."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "You really think so?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm positive. You'll forget all about Gohan, just as soon as you find some other boy that makes you smile."  
  
"You promise?" she asked quietly.  
  
"On my word as Prince of all Saiyans, kid."  
  
"Well, there's only three of you left," she pointed out.  
  
"Technically, it's three and a half, but who's counting?"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Mr. Vegeta, do you think Washu would mind if I came with you two on your honeymoon? I promise I won't disturb you or anything. I just don't want to stay here anymore."   
  
Vegeta smiled. "Let's go ask her together," he said, taking her hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was well after midnight when Gohan & Trunks walked into the backyard.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Trunks?"  
  
The older boy nodded. "I'm positive, Gohan. You're doing the right thing. Just take it easy from now on, and your time will come. I promise."  
  
Gohan sighed. "It just seems so risky, not doing anything."  
  
"Hey, who are you gonna trust? Some past prophecy, or your best student from the future?"  
  
"Okay, so you've got a point. I just hope the girls won't be too upset."  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Oh, they won't. All of their love lives will pick up pretty soon, with or without you." With that, he waved and flew into the night sky, quickly fading from sight.  
  
The End!  
  
  
I've been bad. I said Gohan would choose his queen, but I NEVER said she'd be revealed yet. Okay, I can take some hate mail for that one. Anyway, next time, things get VERY weird. (Mostly because I made them that way!) You can expect these questions to be answered next time: What does happen to Vegeta & Washu's marriage down the road, and how will Hotaru affect it? Is Trunks really the only Saiyan left? And just what does a Saiyan energy chamber do? Stay tuned for a blast from the pa--er, future, in Kid Stuff #5: The Terrible Two!  
  
And these will be answered in part #6! What will Gohan do, now that he's gotten special advice from Trunks? Who's getting married (another wedding, can you believe it?!), and what does Sasami do about it? The answers will definitely surprise you! Stay tuned even longer for Kid Stuff #6: Not So Little Anymore!  



	5. The Terrible Two

Disclaimer: Washu & Ryoko belong to Pioneer; Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, & Dr. Tomoe belong to Naoko Takeuchi; and Trunks, the Ginyu Force, & Vegeta belong to the DBZ guy.  
  
Summary: A city tries to save itself by killing the last Saiyans, the children of the late Vegeta.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the alternate reality fic. Yeah, Trunks is back! This takes place in the future, five years after Trunks is born. I don't know much about broken families, but I did my best. Serious or obsessive Vegeta fans might not want to read this (it was VERY hard for me to write), for your hero isn't exactly portrayed as the best guy around. To make things even more confusing, there's two possible endings, but we'll get to that later. There's one or two graphic scenes, so that's why I gave this an NC-17 rating, just in case.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #5: The Terrible Two  
  
  
"Is Auntie Hotaru gonna be okay, Mama?" the boy asked.  
  
Washu blinked, her son's curious voice breaking into her thoughts. She smiled down at him. "Yes, baby. She's gonna be fine."  
  
"But I heard her screaming!"  
  
With a tired sigh, Washu pulled the little boy into her lap and rested her chin on his head. "All mothers go through that when they have children, honey."  
  
"Did you scream when I was born, Mama?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
She gently ran a hand through his messy mop of short, red hair. "Yeah, you did. You had a big head. But you know what? I'd do it all over again, little man, because you're worth it." As she affectionately kissed his nose, Washu could still see the scenes of Hotaru's labor in her mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! It hurts!" Hotaru wailed, shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"Try to stay calm, Ms. Tomoe," the nurse said.  
  
"A PERSON IS TRYING TO COME OUT OF ME, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"  
  
The nurse quickly backed off.  
  
The doors on the other side of the room opened, and a tall, thin man ran to Hotaru's bedside. "I'm here, sweet pea," he whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Hotaru squinted up at him, obviously trying to block out some of the pain. "Daddy, is that you?"  
  
"That's right, dear. I'm with you. Just stay focused."  
  
She nodded and shrieked as pain suddenly shot throughout her body.  
  
"You're almost done, Ms. Tomoe," the doctor said reassuringly. "Just one more push should do it."  
  
She took several deep breaths and gave one final push before she collapsed, entirely spent.  
  
Dr. Tomoe leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek. "You did great, honey, and your new baby girl is beautiful."  
  
Hotaru smiled weakly at him just before she passed out.  
  
The doctor was just about to clean the baby when something on the baby's forehead caught his eye. "Dr. Tomoe, you might want to take a look at this."  
  
Dr. Tomoe walked over to the end of the bed. "What is it?" His eyes widened as he saw the mark, too.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've never seen anything like it. Maybe it's just a birthmark?"  
  
Dr. Tomoe shook his head. "That's no birthmark. It can't be!"  
  
"Well, I don't know what else it could be." He went to work cleaning the newborn.  
  
Dr. Tomoe sighed and sat down, watching the child. He couldn't have told the doctor what the black triangle really meant. At least, what he thought it meant. But if he was anywhere close to guessing the truth, Tomoe really hoped he was wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu leaned forward, pressing her fingers against the thick glass. Her eyes searched the room until they fell upon a pair of violet eyes that were too familiar to disregard. "There she is, sweetie," she whispered. "That little one at the end of the second row."  
  
Trunks peered at the little red-faced person that was waving her small fists. "Was I that tiny, Mama?"  
  
"No, baby. She was born a little early."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Washu shook her head. "You'll have to ask your Aunt Hotaru when we visit her tomorrow."   
  
They were still staring at the baby when a tall woman walked up behind them. "Funny looking little things, aren't they?"  
  
Washu smirked. "They're babies, Ryoko. They can't help it."  
  
Ryoko picked up Trunks and sat him on her shoulders. "Which one am I looking at?"  
  
"That one," Trunks replied, pointing. "She has Auntie Hotaru's eyes."  
  
Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "That's not all she has," she muttered, shooting Washu a look.  
  
"I already know, Ryoko, and I'm pretty sure Dr. Tomoe does, too."  
  
"What about Hotaru?"  
  
Washu sighed. "I volunteered to tell her as soon as she wakes up."  
  
"You?! Washu, you're the last person she-"  
  
"I'll take Trunks with me. Besides, I know what she's going through better than anyone else."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The doctor slowly picked up the phone and dialed. It only rang once.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" an annoyed voice asked.  
  
"This is James over at Okiyama Medical Center. We might have an emergency here, sir."  
  
"You MIGHT? What are you talking about, you fool?"  
  
"A woman gave birth here today. A Ms. Hotaru Tomoe. She checked out okay, but the baby..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"There's some kind of mark on the forehead. We're not sure, but we think it might be...well..."  
  
There was a pause on the other end. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, James?"  
  
"I hope not, sir."  
  
Another pause. "Get someone to keep tabs on them. In the meantime, you make finding out who the child's father is your first priority. I'm calling the President."  
  
"Sir, what should I do if the child really is...you know...one of them?"  
  
"Pray, James. You should pray."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Pssst! Auntie Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Who is that?"  
  
"It's me!" The boy climbed up onto the bed and touched her forehead. "You look tired."  
  
She sighed and rolled over to face him. "I am tired, Trunks, but I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I saw your baby," he stated proudly, as if she hadn't seen it yet.  
  
Hotaru could only smile. "Really? How does she look?"  
  
"Like you, but only smaller and red."  
  
She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Trunks, do you miss your father?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Only when Mama cries late at night, while I'm supposed to be asleep."  
  
Hotaru nodded faintly. "I do that, too. What did she tell you about him?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Only that he's not coming back."  
  
"That doesn't...bother you?"  
  
"Nope. I got Mama and Ryoko and you!" he said brightly, hugging her.  
  
She knew he was trying to make her feel better. "If only he knew the truth," Hotaru thought to herself. "If he knew the real reason Vegeta wasn't coming back, would he still love me as much?"  
  
"Auntie Hotaru, is it okay if my Mama comes in now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Only if you promise to hold my hand."  
  
"Okay!" Trunks took her hand, then turned to the door. "You can come in, Mama!"  
  
The door opened, and Washu stepped in. She made sure to close the door behind her before walking to the foot of the bed.  
  
Trunks suddenly felt Hotaru's grip grow tighter as his mother approached.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru," Washu said gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"O-Okay, I guess."  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of me, you know."  
  
"I-I can't h-help it, W-Washu. After what I d-did, I c-can't forgive m-myself."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Hotaru. We both know whose fault it was."  
  
Hotaru just shook her head. "I shouldn't have given her life when I can't even take care of her."  
  
Washu sighed. "Hotaru, don't talk like that! You'll make an excellent mother."  
  
"You mean I would," she corrected. "I know I'm not going to make it, Washu. Daddy and the doctor wouldn't tell me, but I can see and feel the signs."  
  
"Auntie Hotaru?" Trunks asked quietly, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Hotaru hugged him tightly, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "I want you to take good care of your Mama, Trunks. You make sure she's always safe, okay?"  
  
Trunks nodded and quickly kissed her chin. "I love you, Auntie Hotaru," he whispered.  
  
Washu reached over and patted her son's head. "Go and sit with Ryoko, baby. I need to talk to your aunt alone for a minute."  
  
Trunks instantly hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
"I know I've said this before, but I'm so sorry, Washu." Hotaru closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "I can't believe you actually came here to see me."  
  
"I promised Trunks that we would. Besides, there's another reason I came." Washu pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. "Hotaru, have you named a guardian for her yet?"  
  
"Well, Daddy volunteered, but he-" She suddenly stopped when she noticed the look on the older woman's face. "Oh, Washu, no! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that! Not after everything I've put you through!"  
  
Washu shook her head and grasped Hotaru's hand. "Look, kid. That's in the past, and like I said, it wasn't your fault. The fact is that your baby needs a future, and you know I'm the only one that can raise her the way you would."  
  
"But...what about Trunks? What will you tell him?"  
  
Washu gave her hand a little squeeze. "For now, nothing. Eventually, when he's old enough to understand, the truth. No matter how much it hurts him, he has to know what kind of man Vegeta was."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you hate him?"  
  
Ryoko looked down at Trunks, who she'd thought was still asleep in her lap. "Huh?"  
  
"Do you hate my father?" He stared up at her with curious and unblinking eyes.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Trunks, don't ask questions you don't really want answered."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No, that's a 'Hush or Ryoko will hit you', okay?!"  
  
Trunks fell silent, then perked up as his mother silently walked into the hall. He quickly ran over and tugged on her hand. "Mama, can I say goodbye to Auntie Hotaru?"  
  
Washu picked up her son and shook her head. "That's not a very good idea, honey. She's...sleeping."  
  
The boy's face fell, noting the hesitation in her voice. "What about the baby?"  
  
"She's gonna live with us now, Trunks. Once she's healthy enough to leave the hospital, anyway."  
  
"Okay. Can I go to the gift shop and get her something?"  
  
Washu smiled. "That's a great idea, sweetie."  
  
Ryoko waited until Trunks had left. "Washu, you're making a big mistake."  
  
"Ryoko, I don't have a choice. I just can't abandon the girl."  
  
"Come on, Washu! We're lucky enough that they don't know the truth about us! Do you know what they'd do to that baby if they found her? What they'd do to Trunks?!"  
  
Washu sighed angrily. "I'm not going to argue about this, Ryoko. If it bothers you that much, you can go somewhere else. Otherwise, stop fighting me and help me."  
  
Ryoko leaned against the wall. "Fine. What do we do first?"  
  
"You make sure that no one in this hospital knows we were here, or that Hotaru gave birth at all. I'll take care of the files when we get home."  
  
* * * * *  
  
5 Years Later  
  
For a long time, Trunks could only see crimson. Then, the face he'd seen in so many dreams and nightmares appeared: the face of his father.  
  
*You're nothing!* Vegeta spat. *Look at you! Look at what you've become!*  
  
Trunks tried to block out the voice, but he couldn't. It was coming from inside his own head.  
  
*I was Prince of all Saiyans! The highest of the Saiyan elite! Do you realize how hard I worked to make sure the name of Vegeta was feared throughout the universe?! DO YOU?!*  
  
"Get out," Trunks whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. "Get out of my head...please..."  
  
*NO!* Vegeta roared. *You're a failure! You were supposed to be the mightiest Saiyan that ever lived! Better than Kakarot! Better than ME!*  
  
"Leave me alone!" Trunks screamed.  
  
*Don't you understand?! They'll KILL you, boy! The Earthlings will destroy you for the same reason Freiza destroyed our race! They fear our power, but YOU don't even have the sense to use it!*   
  
"I can't use it! If I do, they'll find us! They'll take me away from Mama!"  
  
*THEN KILL THEM FIRST! DESTROY THE HUMANS! It's the only way! Get them before they get you! Do it because you're a Saiyan! Do it because my royal blood runs in your veins! Do it...because I am your father...and you USED to be my son!*  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Trunks shrieked. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!" With an inhuman roar, he lashed out with the only two things his father had ever given him: destructive, undeniable power, and pure hatred of everything that threatened the existence of a Saiyan.  
  
Five minutes later, the voice of Vegeta was gone.  
  
Ten minutes later, the crimson faded away to reveal a bright, almost pinkish red. A familiar red.  
  
"Can you hear me, honey?"  
  
Trunks groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Mama?"  
  
Washu carefully helped him out of the energy chamber. "Your rages are getting more and more intense, baby," she said, kissing his forehead. "I know you don't like thinking about your father, but maybe we-"  
  
"No, Mama," Trunks said firmly. "I don't wanna talk about him. Ever."  
  
She nodded, wiping the sweat from his face with a damp towel. "One of these days, you're going to overload that thing," she said, jerking her thumb towards the energy chamber.  
  
"Maybe, but until then, my power's gonna keep this whole place running. Most ten-year olds around here can't even screw in a light bulb." He glanced around, suddenly noticing how quiet it was. "Hey, where are Ryoko & Sakuya?"  
  
"Oh, they went to get something for dinner," Washu replied. "They should be back any minute now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko pushed her shopping cart up to the counter.   
  
"Is that all for you today, ma'am?" the check-out boy asked.  
  
"Yup, that's everythi-"  
  
"Ryoko!" a voice shouted.  
  
Ryoko sighed and turned to see a small girl behind her. "What is it, kid?"  
  
The girl held up a box of cereal. "Can we get this?"  
  
"No way. I'm not buying anything for you that has sugar in the name."  
  
"But Sugar Shocks are the best! Nine out of ten kids agree!"  
  
"Uh huh. And you're not one of them. Put it back, Sakuya."  
  
The girl's voice rose to an annoying whine. "Pwetty pwease, Wyoko?"  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and muttered a curse. "Fine!" She grabbed the box and threw it in with the rest of the groceries. "You better eat every last bite of it, too!"  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko!" The girl hugged Ryoko's leg.   
  
Ryoko smiled faintly as she paid for the food. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't swipe any of the candy."   
  
The check-out boy handed her the change. "Have a nice day, ma'am."  
  
They'd barely made it out of the store when girl bumped into a man carrying a large vase. "Sorry, mister," she said.  
  
The man was about to ignore her when he saw the strange mark on her forehead. A gasp escaped his lips, and the vase slipped from his hands, crashing to the ground and exploding into tiny pieces.  
  
Ryoko stopped and turned around. "Uh oh."  
  
The man's face turned red. "You stupid kid!" he shouted. "Look what you did!"  
  
The girl seemed surprised. "But I didn't-"  
  
"You knocked that vase right out of my hands, you little freak! You're gonna pay for that!"  
  
"Hey, come on," Ryoko said. "It was an accident."  
  
"That vase was worth hundreds! Maybe thousands!" The man grabbed the girl's arm and squeezed. "Just how do you plan to make up for it, huh?!"  
  
"I-I didn't mean to," the girl whispered. "Please, let me go! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Hey, back off!" Ryoko warned, taking a step towards him.  
  
"YOU back off!" He turned his attention back to the girl and tightened his grip. "You're gonna pay for this, kid!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The man was slightly caught off guard, but that only made him angrier. "Make me, kid!"  
  
That was all it took. One moment, the man was standing over her, shouting curses. The next, he was twenty feet away. Most of the clothes had been burned from his body, and he was barely conscious. With a groan, he finally and mercifully passed out.  
  
Ryoko stared at the man, then turned her gaze on the girl. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees.   
  
"I didn't mean to do it," she muttered, sniffling quietly. "He scared me."  
  
Ryoko then noticed the crowd that was starting to gather. "C'mon, Sakuya," she said, taking the girl's hand. "We better get outta here fast." With that, they both vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks shook his head, trying to clear the stars from his gaze. He gasped when he realized what had happened.  
  
The members of the once-famous Ginyu Force had him surrounded. At least, they had a few minutes ago. Now they were all struggling to make it to their feet.   
  
All because of him.  
  
With a grunt, Trunks slammed his fist into his hand. The computer instantly recognized the signal and ended the simulation. "Program terminated by user. Starting shutdown procedures."  
  
Trunks slowly climbed out of the energy chamber, feeling more drained than ever before. His mother had warned him not to use it without her, but he'd needed another release this night.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab cycled open, and a little girl slowly walked in.   
  
Trunks was still feeling very weak, but his vision had cleared enough. "What are you doing down here, Sakuya?"  
  
The girl looked up, as if she hadn't expected anyone to be there. Once she saw it was him, she ran forward and threw herself in his arms, sobbing miserably.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Trunks asked in surprise. He started to reach out and pat her head when he remembered. Sakuya wasn't his little sister. Not exactly, anyway. His mother had wanted him to think that at first, but it just wasn't true. Never had been, never would be.  
  
Sakuya was Hotaru's daughter; that much was general knowledge. But Trunks was remembering the one fact that Ryoko & Washu had seen fit not to tell him until he was a bit older. He'd always known Hotaru wasn't really his aunt; it was just something he'd called her. What he hadn't always known was that Vegeta, his own father, had gotten her pregnant. To make matters worse, he'd still been married to Washu at the time.  
  
So Trunks & Sakuya were, in a way, related by blood. Their father's blood. But she was not his sister, and she never would be. Not in his mind, anyway.  
  
"It was so horrible!" Sakuya wailed, burying her head in his jacket. "He was gonna hurt me!"  
  
Trunks let new thoughts enter his mind. Sakuya was not his sister. No, she wasn't. She was just a little girl. A terrified, lonely little girl. A little girl that, more than anything, needed the person she'd recognized as her big brother for all five years of her life. With a sigh, he touched her dark hair and stroked it gently. "It's okay, Sakuya. I'm here for you."  
  
Sakuya gradually stopped crying and looked up at him. "Why do they hate us, Trunks? What did we ever do to them?"  
  
"We didn't do anything, sis," he replied. "It's not really us they're afraid of. It's Saiyans in general."  
  
She sniffled. "But...why?"  
  
"Saiyans are a warrior race by nature. Always have been. We all have great power, but the way we use it affects the way everyone else see us. People like Goku and Gohan used their powers for good. Other Saiyans didn't."  
  
"Like who?" Sakuya asked.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Like our father. That's why they're afraid of us, Sakuya. They feared Vegeta, and then they feared all Saiyans because of him. Once they find out who we are and who our father was, they'll hunt us down."  
  
"So...it's my fault? Because of what happened at the store?"  
  
Trunks hugged her tightly. "No, Sakuya. It's always been his. Never forget that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
James nervously dialed in the number, his palms sweating as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Sir, this is James. There's been an...an incident with the child."  
  
"What sort of incident?"  
  
"She attacked a man today. He's been badly burned, and we think he might have brain damage."  
  
"Have you found the father yet?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I didn't want to believe it, but the child has Saiyan blood in her. She's Vegeta's kid."  
  
There was a long pause. "You're telling me that monster has a FAMILY running around here?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir. Reports are now surfacing about a second child, born ten years ago. A boy."  
  
"Two of them?! James, how did this first one remain hidden for so long?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, sir. We have no files on him or the girl. I'm sure I had them, but they're just...gone."  
  
"Forget the files, James. We have to stop those creatures before they get stronger. Find out where they're hiding and take them out as soon as possible. I'm not going to have another Vegeta on the same planet as my family."  
  
"Understood, sir. I'll make some calls."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did anyone see it happen?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "A whole crowd. I think we'd better move fast, Washu. They'll be onto us for sure now."  
  
"You're right. You go get the kids. I'll try to stall them when they get here."  
  
Ryoko faded through the wall as Washu ran down to her lab. She frowned when she saw that the energy chamber had been used in the last ten minutes. She typed in a few final commands just before she heard a loud voice.  
  
"This is the North City Army! We have you surrounded! Surrender the Saiyans, and you will not be harmed!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Washu muttered.  
  
A few seconds later, Ryoko appeared, carrying both the kids. "Looks like they're getting better at finding people these days."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Washu replied. "We're outta here." She pressed a small button hidden in the folds of her clothing.   
  
Instantly, the energy chamber gave a great shudder and slowly shifted to the right, revealing a tunnel underneath.  
  
"This leads to the far side of the city. With any luck, they won't think to look for us there. At least, not right away." Washu reached into the tunnel and drew out a large sword in a sheath. "Trunks, I want you to take this. Don't use your powers unless they leave you no other choice. Understand?"  
  
"But Mama, I-"  
  
Washu gently cupped his face in her hands. "There's no time for that right now, baby. We'll talk when we've put some distance between us and them."  
  
Trunks nodded and accepted the sword, strapping the sheath to his back. He quickly kissed his mother's nose before helping Sakuya into the tunnel.  
  
"This is your final warning!" a voice shouted. "Surrender the Saiyans, or we will be forced to open fire!"  
  
As Washu lowered herself into the tunnel, she glanced up at Ryoko. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'll catch up," she replied. Ryoko waited until she was sure that Washu and the kids were out of earshot. "Damn you, Vegeta! If you weren't already dead, I swear I'd kill you for what you're still doing to those poor kids and their mother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Orders, sir?"  
  
General Boggs lowered his bullhorn. "All right, men. They had their chance. Storm the house and take no prisoners."  
  
As the troopers began to converge on the house, there was a loud, rapid beeping. Before anyone realized what was happening, every part of the house that was above ground exploded in a column of smoke and flame.  
  
General Boggs was thrown from his jeep by the force of the blast. He landed face-first in a large puddle of mud. Wiping the brown liquid from his face, he growled, "I'll kill those blasted Saiyans if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu cautiously emerged from the tunnel, armed with a small blaster she always kept with her. Once she was certain the coast was clear, she motioned for the kids to follow her. Sakuya came out first, aided by a gentle push, and then Trunks followed. Ryoko emerged seconds later.  
  
"This is probably a bad time, but did you have some sort of plan?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Of course," Washu replied. "I rigged the upper part of the house to explode. Unless they decide to try and dig through ten layers of triple-thick steel, they won't find the lab. When it's safe, we can double back. There's a ship I've been saving for a special occasion in the transport bay."  
  
"So...how do we know when it's safe?"  
  
Washu grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, considering they think we're a threat to their very existence, it never will be. I really meant when it was safe enough to go back. I'm just trying to get us off this planet."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
  
The four froze as a bright light blinded them. It then dimmed enough for them to see the outlines of several large tanks thundering over the horizon.  
  
  
  
"SOLDIERS ARE GRADUALLY COVERING THE ENTIRE CITY! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU TO HIDE! GIVE UP THE SAIYANS, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO ATTACK!"  
  
"You three keep running," Ryoko said. "If we try to go back now, they'll find the tunnel. I'll keep them busy."  
  
Washu didn't like the idea. Ryoko was their best source of firepower at the moment, but she had a good point. "Come on, kids. We'd better move."  
  
"We can't just leave her!" Sakuya cried.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice," Trunks added. He gripped Sakuya's hand firmly and followed his mother across the rocky terrain.  
  
Ryoko dug her feet into the ground, grinning as the tanks rumbled closer. "So they're only afraid of Saiyans, huh? I'll show 'em what a space pirate can do!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's WHAT?!"  
  
Washu closed her eyes. "Trunks, calm down. Yelling isn't going to help anyone."  
  
"I won't! You're telling me that Sakuya is...is..."  
  
"Vegeta's daughter, and your half-sister."  
  
"NO! She isn't! I wont believe it!"  
  
Washu narrowed her eyes. "Trunks, did you love Hotaru?"  
  
"Of course, but-"  
  
"Then how can you be so cruel to her only child? Sakuya can't help the way she was born."  
  
"But she-"  
  
"She is going to continue living with us, whether you like it or not. You had no problem with her before."  
  
"That was before you told me this!" Trunks felt like screaming his head off. "How could my father do this? How could he do this to Hotaru?!"  
  
Washu sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea how your father's mind worked. What I do know is that Sakuya needs us. You, especially. She adores you, Trunks."  
  
Trunks was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Sakuya slowly stuck her head in.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Washu asked.  
  
Sakuya smiled shyly. "Twunks pwomised he would play wif me today." She ran to the older boy and threw her arms around him. "Hi, Twunks! Come play wif me!"  
  
Trunks hesitated, then put his arm around her. He threw one last glare at his mother before following Sakuya into the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks grunted in frustration, trying to block the memory from his head as he ran. The more he tried, the harder it got, and the faster he ran.  
  
"Trunks, slow down!" Sakuya pleaded. "I can't run that fast!"  
  
Trunks didn't slow down at all. Instead, he scooped the girl into his arms and picked up the pace.  
  
Washu merely watched the two as she ran beside them. Though Trunks had initially been angry at Ryoko and herself for hiding the truth from him, he'd been even angrier to actually learn it. For weeks, he had stormed around the house and kept to himself, randomly muttering obscenities about anything that bothered him, and Vegeta in general.   
  
Poor Sakuya began to have frequent tantrums as a direct result. She depended heavily on Trunks to comfort her when she was upset, to entertain her when she was bored, and to talk to her when she needed to hear his strong but gentle voice. The fact that he was pushing her away greatly upset the girl, especially when she didn't know why. She couldn't have possibly known that some of Trunks's anger was directed at her.  
  
Naturally, upon learning that Sakuya was the product of an affair between Vegeta & Hotaru, Trunks developed emotions that were borderlining hatred for the girl. At times, he couldn't stand to look at her, hear her voice, or even touch her. However, by some method that Washu wasn't quite sure of (she thought the sessions in the energy chamber had helped), he'd learned to tolerate her, and eventually, (she hoped) to love her. He was displaying the characteristics any big brother might: concern for Sakuya's well-being, and a heartfelt need to protect her that neither of them really understood.  
  
"How much farther do we have to go, Mama?" Trunks suddenly asked.  
  
Washu slowed down and finally stopped. "I guess this should be far enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soldier loaded his rifle and activated his radio. "General Boggs, this is Walker with the 49th brigade, in the mountains. Three of the targets are in my sight as we speak. Your orders, sir?"  
  
"Roger that, Walker. We've almost got the other one beat, but the kids are the Saiyans. Take them out first."  
  
"What about the woman, sir?"  
  
"Could be a hostage, or someone they conned into feeling sorry for them. Don't harm her unless she forces you to. Just get rid of those kids!"  
  
"Will do, sir. Walker out."   
  
The soldier dropped his radio and raised his gun, carefully taking aim at the first target.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks gently cradled Sakuya in his arms, occasionally brushing a strand of black hair from her pale face. "I think she's out for night."  
  
"It's just as well," Washu said, stretching her arms. "You should probably get some sleep, too. I'll keep an eye out for Ryoko, or anyone else." She looked in the direction they had come. "She's been gone too long. I think something might be wrong."  
  
"You could go after her."  
  
"No," Washu said firmly. "I lost one son already. I won't lose you and Sakuya, too." She turned back to him just in time to see the glint of an object deep in the mountains. Acting on pure instinct, she raised her blaster and fired over Trunks's left shoulder.  
  
The answering shot went wide, striking the dirt next to Washu's feet.  
  
Washu ran forward and shoved Trunks & Sakuya aside as she heard the next round of shots being fired.  
  
Trunks hit the dirt hard, tightening his grip on Sakuya while he rolled over sharp rocks and uneven ground. As he came to a stop, his eyes darted around for some sort of cover, then came to rest on a large boulder not too far away. Moving quickly, he made his way behind it, his breaths coming out as irregular pants.  
  
Sakuya shuddered in his arms, her eyes wide and full of alarm. She gasped as she spotted a large, blood-stained rip in Trunks's jacket. She gently touched the wound, her violet eyes asking a silent question.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "They didn't hit me. Stay here while I go check on Mama, and don't move."  
  
Sakuya only nodded in response.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Trunks slowly raised a skin-tight aura around his body. While it wouldn't protect him from anything like bombs or missiles, it would deflect most bullets. He crawled out into the open, searching desperately for his mother. He didn't have to look far.  
  
Washu had rolled to the other side of the boulder. She was propped up against it, weakly clutching the blaster in her right hand. As Trunks came closer, she came to life, trying to turn away from him.  
  
"Mama?" Trunks asked, starting to reach for her.  
  
"No!" she gasped, taking deep breaths. "Stay right there, Trunks! Don't come over here!"  
  
"But Mama, I just-"  
  
"Stay there! Don't look at me!"  
  
For the first time in his life, Trunks disobeyed his mother. He crawled over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes widened in disbelief as his hands came away red. "Mama?"  
  
Washu closed her eyes tightly. "Take care of Sakuya, Trunks. Don't let anything happen to her."  
  
"I won't, but-"  
  
Washu opened her eyes and pressed a trembling finger to his lips. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to lie to you for so long. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you, and I love you with all my heart."  
  
Trunks gripped her damp hand and kissed her finger. "I love you, too, Mama. Always."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "Promise me you'll take Sakuya away from here. It's not safe anymore."  
  
He nodded. "I promise. What about you and Ryoko?"  
  
"Ryoko's not coming back. As for me..." Washu pulled him into her arms, planting a final kiss on his nose. "I'll just die happy," she whispered. "Bye, baby."  
  
"Bye, Mama." Trunks waited until she closed her eyes again, then buried his head in her robe. "I love you so much," he mumbled, fighting back tears.  
  
"Don't move, kid," a new voice said. "Just turn around, nice and slow."  
  
Trunks slowly turned, only to look into the barrel of a gun.  
  
The soldier on the other end spoke again. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's 2nd Note:  
Okay, you have your choice of two different endings. The character I designed each ending scene for is designated in all caps before it begins. I encourage you to read both, but that's entirely up to you. The following scenes may or may not be considered graphic. That's the last warning you'll get.  
  
  
  
TRUNKS'S ENDING  
  
  
*You're going to let them win, aren't you, boy?*  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth. "Not now, father!"  
  
*Yes, now! They're about to destroy you! Fight back!*  
  
"There's no point!"  
  
*Oh, really?* Vegeta chuckled. *What about your mother? Didn't you just promise her you'd take Sakuya away from here? How are you going to do that when your lifeless body is filled with bullet holes?!*  
  
Trunks closed his eyes. "Fine! If you're so smart, what should I do?!"  
  
*Exactly what I've been telling you for ten years, my son. Destroy them before they destroy you. You have the power. All you have to do is use it.*  
  
"Where's your sister, kid?" the soldier asked, jabbing him with the gun barrel.  
  
Trunks reached up and pushed the barrel away. "Don't do that."  
  
The soldier sneered and swung the barrel, laughing as it connected with the boy's face. The boy stumbled to the ground, holding his red cheek.  
  
*Let the anger build up. Turn it into strength.*  
  
Trunks slowly got up and faced the soldier. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Mama." He seized the barrel and crushed it in his hand.  
  
The soldier gasped. "What the?!"  
  
"Die," Trunks whispered. "For you, Mama."   
  
The soldier screamed as his midsection was vaporized by the wide blast of energy that left the boy's hand. He groaned, then collapsed to the ground.  
  
*Very good, my son. Your precise control is excellent.*  
  
Trunks lowered his hand. His blue eyes darted around, silently counting the remaining soldiers. There were about forty of them present, not counting the ones that Ryoko had encountered. He guessed that there were five men in each tank, and about twenty tanks. There were bound to be reserve troops about, as well. His best chance was to eliminate a large number of them, and very quickly.  
  
*A wise choice. I believe the Masenko should take care of this group.*  
  
"No," Trunks said. "I want them to suffer the same way Mama did." He glanced back at the boulder. "Come to me, Sakuya."  
  
Sakuya slowly stuck her head out, then quickly ran to Trunks's side, gripping his arm nervously. She gasped in horror as she spotted Washu's body, then buried her face in his shirt, sobbing quietly.  
  
Trunks slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Whatever you do, sis, don't let go of me during the next few seconds," he instructed.  
  
*You'd better hurry. More soldiers are coming, and they have tanks, among other things.*  
  
A vacuum seemed to open around the two children. Bits of rock floated up from the ground, and lightning flashed across the night sky.  
  
Sakuya whimpered and tightened her grip on Trunks. "What's happening?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm going to make sure these soldiers leaves us alone," he replied quietly. "Brace yourself."  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound like thunder, and one of the soldiers vanished in a column of blue light. Before the others knew what had happened, they quickly disappeared in a similar fashion.  
  
"Are they...dead?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"In a way. I sent them to another dimension." Trunks released her and kneeled next to his mother's body. He searched through the robe until he found what he was looking for: a small device that looked like a remote of sorts.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a command key for the energy chamber. At least, I hope it is." He pressed a few buttons, then slipped the device in his jacket. "It'll need a few minutes to warm up. We'd better start heading back."  
  
They'd only taken a few steps when the ground began to shake.  
  
*The tanks are coming, my children.*  
  
Sakuya looked up in surprise. "Daddy?!"  
  
"No time for that now!" Trunks clenched his teeth. "Sakuya, do you think you could transform into a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I never tried!"  
  
"Well, it's time to try. If I have to worry about you during the fight, I'll never beat them. Just listen to father, and he'll try to help you." With that, Trunks ran forward, screaming with rage as the tanks rumbled closer.  
  
Sakuya desperately wished she could join him, but she needed her father's help first. "Daddy, are you there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deep in Washu's lab, emergency suddenly flashed, and the energy chamber gave a loud hiss as the door opened. A green, toxic gas spilled out, quickly covering the entire floor. Slowly, a second chamber rose from the floor and cycled open to reveal a humanoid figure. It slowly stepped out, the modified, metallic boots echoing loudly against the floor.  
  
"Interesting," it said, examining its bionic limbs. "Everything appears to be in working order, and yet, I feel...incomplete."  
  
A robotic voice suddenly filled the lab. "Running program within designed parameters. Greetings, Android PV, Model 3. Would you like a summary of your current objectives."  
  
"Yes, and make it fast, computer."  
  
"Compliance. Objectives are to: A) protect any and all members of Self's family, B) relocate aforementioned family to new, desirable location, and C) maintain well-being of said family."  
  
"Agreed. It seems there are only two of them left." The android surrounded itself in a white, flamelike aura, then flew straight up, crashing through the reinforced steel like a hot knife through butter, failing to notice the green gas that was escaping through its exit.  
  
* * * * *   
  
In all honesty, being a Super Saiyan was a frightening experience the first time around. Trunks realized that he had little or no control over his incredible new power, and that he wasn't sure how limited (or unlimited) it was. Fortunately, Vegeta had been giving him some tips, up until about ten minutes ago, when their connection was strangely severed. Since then, Trunks had relied chiefly on his sword to turn back the soldiers, though the tanks were beginning to get annoying.  
  
That was when the white light had appeared, streaking across the horizon like a bat out of hell. In one fell swoop, the tanks had been completely destroyed by it, and the soldiers that weren't killed instantly wished they had been. The white light had landed and dimmed, only to reveal something half man, half machine, and more importantly, almost all Saiyan.  
  
Trunks still wasn't sure why they'd agreed to go with him, but both he and Sakuya felt they could trust this being that reminded them somewhat of their father. That was how they'd ended up in Washu's ship, streaking across the emptiness of space.  
  
"What'd you say your name was again?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Android PV, Model 3. I have no other. I received genetic tissue from your father, as well as your brother, Trunks."  
  
"Okay. So why'd you save us?"  
  
"My programming demands that I protect you both."  
  
"Who made you?"  
  
"Washu created the programming, while Bulma designed my internal systems."  
  
"So...you're supposed to look like my Dad?"  
  
"Somewhat. Most of my tissue came from him, though mixing it with Trunks's has altered my appearance."  
  
"Is that why your hair is purple?"  
  
The android sighed in annoyance. "Yes."   
  
Trunks sat back in a corner, silently watching as Sakuya asked more and more questions. Apparently, his mother had created this android to protect them. Perhaps she had sensed he didn't have that much control over his powers. But it was obvious that she and Bulma knew much about Saiyan powers, and had given them to this android. So maybe they'd intended for Trunks to learn from it, and better use his powers the next time he needed them. In a way, it would be like learning from the father he couldn't remember, and when he really considered it, that was probably the best way of all.  
  
Still, it was Vegeta who had helped them survive this night. So Trunks looked out of the window, watching the Earth turn to little more than a sky blue dot behind them, and whispered, "Thank you, father. I will make you proud. I swear to you that no one will ever forget the Saiyans."  
  
The End! (The first one!)  
  
  
SAKUYA'S ENDING  
  
  
"Okay, kid. There's nowhere left to run. Tell us where the girl is, and you'll live longer."  
  
Sakuya closed her eyes. "Please, Trunks," she whispered. "Please don't make them hurt you."  
  
"I don't know where she is," he lied.   
  
"She was just here a minute ago. We saw her. Where'd you hide her?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know."  
  
Sakuya wanted to cry, but something wouldn't let her. Even now, Trunks was doing his best to protect her. He was giving her a chance to run, but that was pointless. Where would she run? Where could she hide? She was much too tired to get very far.  
  
"Last chance, punk, or we off you like we did the lady here," one of the soldiers threatened.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then a scream of rage. "You monsters! I'll show you what it's like to fight a Saiyan!"  
  
"Look out! He's powering up!"  
  
  
"Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!"  
  
"It's not working! Try the blasters!"  
  
"Still nothing! Use the cannon!!!"  
  
There was a loud whine, followed by a ground-shaking explosion. The boulder Sakuya was hiding behind suddenly exploded, throwing her a few yards away. She crashed to the ground, landing on her left arm.  
  
The soldiers waited until the smoke cleared, then advanced on their fallen target. "Did we get him?" one asked, poking the young boy with his rifle.  
  
"Keep your guns trained on him. I'll check his vitals," another volunteered. He squatted and pressed two fingers to the boy's neck. "I'm not getting a pulse, but I'm not even sure if they need one. I've heard Saiyans can come back to life sometimes."  
  
"That's just a myth," the first responded. "Now, let's find the girl."  
  
"Hey, there she is! Get her before she gets away!" a third cried.  
  
The soldiers spun around to see a small girl limping away from the site.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakuya could hear the soldiers approaching, but she tried to ignore them. There were much more important things to worry about: for one, how she was going to survive alone, if Trunks really was dead. He'd taken care of her for as long as she could remember. What would she do without him?  
  
"Stop! Stop right there, or we'll fire!" a soldier shouted.  
  
*They won't fire, little one,* another voice said. *They're bluffing.*  
  
Sakuya blinked in surprise. "What? Who said that?"  
  
*I did,* the voice replied. *Surely you know my voice.*  
  
Sakuya thought for a moment. "Daddy?" she asked fearfully.  
  
*That's right, Sakuya. Don't be afraid. Your dear old Dad is here to help you.*  
  
"No! Washu told me you were bad!"  
  
*Perhaps I am, my dear. But unless I help you, how are you going to escape them? They won't fire at a little girl, but they will still capture you.*  
  
Sakuya had to admit that Vegeta was right. "What do I have to do?" she asked.  
  
*Reach inside, Sakuya. There is great power sleeping within you. All you need to do is awaken it, and no one will ever be able to harm you again.*  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
*Have it your way, my daughter. I suppose I can explain to Trunks that you didn't even care enough about him to avenge his death.*  
  
Sakuya gritted her teeth and finally stopped. "How is it I can hear you?"  
  
*The same way Trunks could. My spirit lives within both my children. Now, are you going to avenge your brother, or are you going to let those soldiers wipe our mighty race?*  
  
"I'll fight them, but not for you. For Trunks, Mommy, Washu, and Ryoko."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The soldiers quickly surrounded the little girl, ready to fire at any moment.  
  
"Give it up, kid. There's nowhere left to go."  
  
The girl didn't answer or move at all.  
  
"Let's just take her in. We haven't got all night."  
  
"Wait! Something's happening! Look at her!"  
  
A strong gust of freezing wind rolled by, pushing the girl's black hair away from her face.  
  
"What's that on her forehead?"  
  
"Just a tattoo, or a birthmark."  
  
"Then why's it glowing like that?!"  
  
The solid black triangle on the girl's forehead suddenly flashed and turned violet. Her street clothes seemed to melt away to reveal the dress of a Sailor Scout. A long staff suddenly materialized in her hand, with a curved, double-pronged blade at the end.  
  
"Somebody wanna tell me what the heck just happened here?"  
  
"Even if you knew, man, I got a feeling you wouldn't wanna know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Now, my precious child. Show them your power.*  
  
In one swift motion, the longer blade of the Silence Glaive came to rest against the lead soldier's neck.  
  
"Call off your men," the girl said softly, "or I'll be forced to kill you all."  
  
"I think she's serious," another whispered.  
  
"I don't care what she is! Shoot her!"  
  
The blade left the soldier's neck and pierced the rocky ground. "Silent Wall!" the girl shouted.  
  
The soldiers that weren't wounded instantly by their own bullets quickly backed away and stopped firing.  
  
"The bullets never even touched her!"  
  
"Yeah, but they sure did a number on us! Use the blasters, men!"  
  
The girl darted forward, knocking the weapons from the soldiers' hands with one sweep of the Silence Glaive. Before they could react, she drove the end of her weapon into the leader's gut, leaving him gasping for air. "I won't tell you again. Call off your men, or I will kill you. All of you."  
  
The leader groaned and looked up at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm a soldier, like you. I am the Soldier of Destruction & Silence. I am Sailor Saturn."  
  
"Impossible! The Sailor Scouts died years ago!"  
  
The girl sighed. "Believe what you want, but I'm still here. Are you going to back off or not?"  
  
"No way! It's my duty to destroy the Saiyans, and that means you!" He grabbed a radio from his belt. "Send in the tanks! Now! Do it fas-....!"  
  
Sailor Saturn frowned and drew the blade from the man's stomach. "I was hoping I could keep this thing clean." She wiped the blood on his army fatigues. "Now, I hope the rest of you will be a bit wiser than he was." She turned, only to find the rest of the soldiers running away. "It seems I was a bit too intimidating for them."  
  
*I would disagree, Saturn. They're simply joining the next wave of the North City forces.*  
  
Now that Vegeta had mentioned it, Saturn could see many large shapes in the distance, slowly coming closer.  
  
*You won't be able to defeat them, Saturn.*  
  
"Then what would you suggest?" She could almost see the cruel smile on Vegeta's face as he responded.  
  
"They know you're a Sailor Scout now. They'll underestimate you. They think this is the peak of your power. But remember, my daughter, that you are still a Saiyan. The perfect way to avenge Trunks would be to become what he never had a chance to be."  
  
Saturn nodded. "I understand."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tanks all slowed to a stop when they spotted the target. Of course, since she appeared to be dead, they thought the battle had been won.  
  
"I thought you said she was a Sailor Scout?" General Boggs asked.  
  
"Well, she was, sir!"   
  
"She looks like a little girl that passed out, Walker. Are you sure that bump on your head isn't making you see things?"  
  
"No, sir! The other men saw it, too!"  
  
"Could be mass hallucinations from the battle. Just grab her and bring her over here."  
  
A small group of soldiers climbed out of one of the tanks and slowly made their way to the girl. She didn't appeared to be breathing, and she was dressed in her normal clothes again.  
  
"I think she really is dead," one of them said. "I'll get her, but keep your guns on her the whole time." He began to reach down.  
  
As soon as the soldier's hand brushed the girl's wrist, the black triangle on her forehead flashed and turned gold.  
  
"Hey, what the heck is-"  
  
"Masenko!" the girl yelled, holding up her hands.  
  
The soldier's dying scream was lost in the roar from the huge blast of energy. The others quickly backed away as the girl got up. Her black hair flashed, then turned gold, and her violet eyes faded to green. "It's time to show you what a child of Vegeta can really do!"  
  
"FIRE! She's going to attack again!" one of the soldiers shouted at the tanks.  
  
The tanks responded quickly, training their guns on the girl. The next few minutes were lost in the sounds of heavy firing and dust-filled smoke.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, the girl shook her head and growled. "Now it's my turn! This is for my brother!" With a loud scream, she formed two glowing disks, one for each hand. She threw them toward the tanks, then crossed her arms.  
  
Just before the disks reached the tanks, they slammed into each other. The resulting explosion was tremendous. Every tank was completely destroyed, and the few soldiers that had survived didn't look as if they planned to fight back.   
  
"Please! No more!" one of them begged. "We don't want to die!"  
  
"Are there more of you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Most likely. Why?"  
  
The girl bit her lip. "Daddy, can Super Saiyans breathe in space?"  
  
*I'm afraid not, Sakuya. You'd better get to Washu's ship.*  
  
"But if I do that...they'll just come after me. Won't they?"  
  
*All signs point to yes, my daughter.*  
  
"Then I have to stop this now. For good. I won't run and hide for the rest of my life." The golden triangle on her forehead suddenly turned crimson. Her golden hair was replaced with the darkest black, and her eyes seemed to be a more intense violet now. It even looked as if she had grown a few feet in stature.  
  
"What...are you doing, kid?" one of the soldiers asked. "We aren't gonna hurt you!"  
  
"Indeed," came the emotionless voice. "No Earthling will ever seek to harm me again. So says the Sovereign of Silence. Now, I shall blanket this world with Eternal Silence, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."  
  
"No! You can't! Please! We beg yo-" The soldier's scream suddenly vanished into thin air as the life was stripped from his body.  
  
A repeating ring of crimson radiated from the young woman's body, and would continue for several minutes. There was only one thought going through her head, and she gave it voice. "For you, Daddy. I will cleanse this planet of those who sought to harm you and your family. The legacy of Vegeta will never be forgotten."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What...where am I?"  
  
"You are safe, dear brother," an unfamiliar voice replied. "Please do not strain yourself. Your vital signs are somewhat stronger, but still very weak."  
  
The boy turned his head to see a young woman leaning over him. "Who are you? Where's Sakuya?!"  
  
"You must remain calm, Trunks," she whispered, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. "I know this must be alarming, but for all intents and purposes, I am your sister."  
  
"That's impossible! You're...older than me!"  
  
"Only in this form. I could easily change my appearance at will, but I need this body in order to maintain Sakuya's sanity. All of this new power is frightening to her, and it could overcome her, if I am not careful. That is why you should rest and regain your strength, while I have time to focus."  
  
"What about Earth? And Mama?"  
  
"The bodies of Ryoko and your mother are sealed in special chambers in the rear of the ship. When we reach an appropriate place, it will be my first priority to give them a proper burial. Is this acceptable to you, my brother?"  
  
Trunks blinked. "Yeah, sure. What about Earth?"  
  
The woman closed her eyes and sighed. "In a manner of speaking, it is no more."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"I covered the Earth in Eternal Silence. Any human that remained there after our departure died a quick and painless death. It was the only way to ensure that we wouldn't be followed."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes. "Can I...speak to Sakuya now?"  
  
"That would be unwise, Trunks. To change my form now would endanger both our minds. However, when the first opportunity arises, you will be reunited. For now, sleep and fear not." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, my brother."  
  
Trunks watched her walk to the door, then shouted, "Wait!" When she turned back, he asked, "What should I call you?"  
  
The woman brushed the hair away from her forehead and tapped the crimson triangle there. "As long as this symbol is this color, my title is the Sovereign of Silence. However, you may call me whatever you wish, my brother, though I would prefer that you called me Sakuya."  
  
Trunks waited until she was gone. "Sorry, lady, but if there's one thing I am sure of, it's that you're definitely not my sister."  
  
  
The End! (Again!)  



	6. Not So Little Anymore

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Pioneer. Oh, but Trunks & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and Sakura belongs to the CardCaptor people. (If anyone knows who they are, feel free to tell me...)  
  
Note: I'm not sick or anything, I just got this idea and thought it might be...different? This story takes place twelve or so years into the future (from Kid Stuff #4), so it's not like Tenchi's being naughty. Well, he is, but not for a bad reason. Well, not a REALLY bad reason, anyway. Um...just read the story. :) Oh, and the Trunks you see here is roughly about ten or eleven years old. Since he had such a major role last time, you won't see very much of him here.  
  
Summary: Tenchi's getting married, but Sasami's having a little trouble letting go.  
  
  
KidStuff # 6: Not So Little Anymore   
  
  
"Sir? Sir?"  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"The flight's over, sir," the stewardess said. "Everyone's gone except you."  
  
"Oh." Tenchi grabbed his carry-on bag. "Sorry about that. Guess I dozed off for a while."  
  
The stewardess smiled. "No problem, sir. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Tenchi smiled brightly. "Oh, I plan to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After picking up his luggage at the baggage claim, Tenchi was planning on hailing a taxi. However, before he could, there was a bright flash of light, and a pink, star-shaped portal opened up in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi!" Washu said with a smile as she stepped out. "Took you long enough! C'mon, everybody's waiting on you!" She gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Little Washu. Where are the others?"  
  
"Oh, everyone's too busy back at the house to come get you. I personally volunteered to pick you up, out of the goodness of my heart. You can repay me with a kiss later."  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "Same old Washu. Hey, where's Trunks?"  
  
"Oh, I left him at home. He loves playing with Sasami & Ryouoki," Washu said as they walked through the portal. "You might want to duck now."  
  
"TENCHI!!!"  
  
Tenchi's head snapped up as something hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He'd just regained his senses when a large tongue coated his face in thick saliva.  
  
"Bad girl, Ryouoki! Let Tenchi up!" a voice commanded.  
  
Tenchi looked up to see the Ryouoki he remembered. Except that she was at least 500 pounds heavier and had much more fur. Tenchi shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe some of you have changed."  
  
Ryouoki was pulled away by a small boy that Tenchi recognized as Trunks, Washu's son. He quickly attached a long leash to her neck, offered an apology, and dragged the large cabbit around the house.  
  
"Have I changed, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi's head snapped to the left, as if he expected something else to tackle him. The sight that greeted his eyes nearly took his breath away. A vision of beauty stood before him, clothed in her usual light green kimono. However, there were some very noticeable changes. Tenchi wasn't sure if all the curves had been there before, but they were easier to see now. The face had lost some of its roundness, but the eyes held the same childlike innocence they always had.  
  
"The girl asked you a question, Tenchi," Washu reminded him, jabbing his ribs with an elbow.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Huh? Oh! Um...well, you certainly have, Sasami. You've really...um...grown up?"  
  
"Thanks." Sasami grinned a bit. "You're staring, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi blushed bright red. "Sorry, but I can't get over how different you look. You were just a cute little girl the last time I saw you."  
  
"And now?" she asked, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Now I'm wondering how I managed to live in a house with six beautiful women for so long. Just thinking about it drives me crazy these days." He pushed the thoughts out of his head and squeezed her shoulder. "So, what lucky guy's stolen your heart?"  
  
Sasami blushed. "Well, no one, really."  
  
"Oh? Why not? You should already have suitors lined up around the block."  
  
"Well, I used to," she admitted. "But...I made Ryouoki chase them all away."  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Sasami blushed even more. "Well...I-I...can't..."  
  
"Tenchi, you're needed inside," Washu interrupted. "We still have to take your measurements, y'know."  
  
"Right." Tenchi cupped Sasami's face in his hands. "We'll talk later tonight, kiddo. Okay?"  
  
"O-Okay, Tenchi," she replied.  
  
Tenchi gently kissed her forehead before hurrying inside.  
  
"So, did you tell him?" Washu asked as Tenchi disappeared.  
  
"I'm working on it," Sasami muttered.  
  
"Better work faster, kid. Time's almost up."  
  
Sasami sighed. "I know, Washu. I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, how do I look, ladies?" Tenchi asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Horrible," Ryoko said with an evil grin. "Just awful, Tenchi. Take that tux off right this minute. Along with anything else you might be wearing."  
  
"You look fine," Washu told him. "Now hurry and get changed. Rehearsal starts in ten minutes."  
  
"I know something that would be even more fun," Ryoko suggested.  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "Ryoko, don't you ever give up? I'm getting married tomorrow, and you're still hitting on me."  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Married men are even more attractive, Tenchi."  
  
Washu shook her head. "C'mon, Ryoko. Right now, we have to help Ayeka with the flowers." She grabbed Ryoko's hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Tenchi chuckled and began to unbutton his shirt. He still couldn't believe he was finally getting married. It was a big step, a huge one, really, but he felt ready. He'd known her for so long, and they'd been friends almost as long. It almost felt like destiny.  
  
"Um...Tenchi?" a timid voice asked.  
  
Tenchi jumped in surprise, then relaxed. "What's up, Sasami?"  
  
Sasami looked very nervous. "Well...since you don't have a best man or anything...and since I'm Ayeka's sister...um...she thinks I should...y'know..."  
  
"Oh, that!" Tenchi smiled. "I gave the rings to Washu earlier. She said she wanted to spice them up before the wedding. I'll get them back from her after rehearsal."  
  
"Um, don't worry about it! I'll ask her for them. You've got enough to worry about. I mean, you're getting married and everything..." Sasami shrugged helplessly.   
  
"Thanks, Sasami. I know I can count on you."  
  
"Yeah," Sasami muttered, dropping her head. "Good ol' dependable me."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tenchi asked. "You seem a little down lately."  
  
"I've just been curious. How did you know my sister was the one for you?"  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "It's hard to describe. Have you ever had one of those moments when you're alone, and you suddenly start to wish for one person, out of all the people you've ever liked?"  
  
"That happened to you?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah, many times. That's when I realized how much Ayeka and I meant to each other. She was willing to give up a whole kingdom for me. I don't really have anything that big to give up for her, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"You really love her, don't you?"  
  
Tenchi chuckled. "Well, it'd be a big mistake to marry her if I didn't, wouldn't it?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay! Places, everyone!" Washu shouted. "Rehearsal's about to start! I'm the wedding coordinator, and you people aren't gonna goof this up! We're gonna do this until we get it right, so get it right the first time and we can all move onto the bridal shower!"  
  
Ryoko groaned. "She acts like she's the one getting married."  
  
"She might as well be. It's not like Vegeta ever wears his ring," Nagi whispered.  
  
Both women began to snicker uncontrollably.  
  
"HEY! You two get up front! You may be bridesmaids, but I won't hesitate to replace you with those two flying logs!"  
  
Nagi & Ryoko scrambled up the aisle and took their places beside Washu.  
  
"Hey, where's the kid?" Nagi asked.  
  
"She's coming in right before Ayeka," Washu replied. "Since Tenchi has no groomsmen at all, I had to improvise. Sasami's a flower girl/ring bearer/maid of honor/best kid."  
  
"Best kid?" Ryoko gave Washu a weird look.  
  
"Hey, it's bad enough she's the only multitasker in the wedding. Calling her the best man is only gonna scar the girl for life. I'm just trying to make it easier for her." Then, under her breath, she added, "It's not like the kid isn't depressed enough as it is."  
  
"Well, what about Trunks?" Ryoko asked. "Can't he do something?"  
  
Washu frowned. "Nope. He's got a real problem with weddings. Absence of a father figure can do that to a kid sometimes. That's what I hear, anyway..."  
  
The rehearsal went fairly well, until it was discovered that Sasami couldn't throw flowers and carry the ring pillow at the same time. Finally, Ryouoki was given the job of ring bearer. As long as he walked slow enough, the pillow could rest on his head, but Washu tied it on with a blue bow, just in case.  
  
Just like before, everything was going well. That is, until Ayeka walked in. Not that that was a problem; it'd be hard to have a wedding rehearsal without a bride. The problem was that Tenchi couldn't stop staring at her, and Sasami had to elbow him several times before they could finish.  
  
By the time rehearsal ended, it was dark outside and all the women were anxious to start the bridal shower. Being the only male in the entire house, Tenchi simply said goodnight to everyone and made himself scarce.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ayeka had just opened a present from her uncle when she noticed that Sasami wasn't participating in the shower. She had retreated to a corner early on and stayed there, sipping punch and absently staring at the floor.  
  
After excusing herself, Ayeka walked over and touched Sasami's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I know it's hard to be noticed by anyone at a time like this, but I'm worried about you, Sasami. You haven't been yourself ever since Tenchi & I announced our engagement."  
  
Sasami looked up at her. "Ayeka, how do you he's the one for you?"  
  
Ayeka smiled. "You mean how did I know?"  
  
"No, I mean how DO you know?" Sasami repeated. "How do you know there isn't someone else for you?"  
  
Ayeka's smile faded. "What's this about, Sasami?"  
  
"I know I never said anything before, but I'm scared for you, and for me. I know Tenchi would never hurt you, but neither of you has ever been married before. And what's going to happen to me when you both move out?"  
  
Ayeka gently touched her sister's cheek. "Sasami, we're both sure about this step, no matter how big it is. As for us moving out, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Tenchi wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I think it could help now." She took a deep breath. "Would you consider living with us when we move out?"  
  
Sasami blinked in disbelief. "Huh?"  
  
"I know it's unexpected, but Tenchi's grown so attached to you, and I wouldn't feel right if I wasn't watching out for my little sister. What do you think?"  
  
"But...why? Why would you want me with you?"  
  
Ayeka seemed surprised by the question. "Sasami, you're my sister and I love you. Why wouldn't I want you there? Besides, Tenchi hates my cooking."  
  
Sasami forced a smile. "What about Ryouoki?"  
  
"She can come, too. And before you ask, Washu and Nagi can visit whenever they want."  
  
"What about Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeka frowned. "We'll see. Right now, I'm still working on that restraining order."  
  
Sasami giggled. "Okay, I'll go with you. But can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"How were you able to tell when you first fell in love with Tenchi?"  
  
Ayeka grinned. "Why all these questions about love all of a sudden?"  
  
Sasami blushed furiously. "Ayeka, I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, sorry! Well, I always knew I had feelings for Tenchi, but when he rescued me from the dark emperor, I just knew. It's hard to explain. Now, are you going to come over and enjoy my bridal shower?"  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I was going to my room. I have to pack, y'know..."  
  
Ayeka sighed. "I really wanted you to be part of this, Sasami."  
  
"I'm really sorry; I've got a lot on my mind." She stood up and gave Ayeka a big hug. "I love you, Ayeka, and I hope you and Tenchi will stay happy forever."  
  
Ayeka returned the hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sasami. I love you, too."  
  
Sasami flashed her a bright smile before hurrying out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Love stinks." He'd heard the expression somewhere before, but Tenchi couldn't remember where exactly. Unfortunately, he was about to find out just how true it was.  
  
Once the bridal shower had started, he'd gone straight to bed. Though, that was probably a bad way to say it. He'd just been lying there, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was something unfamiliar to him at the moment. He kept thinking about Ayeka, how happy she'd been when he proposed a year ago, and how happy they were going to be.   
  
That's what he wanted to be thinking about, anyway. Instead, he'd been thinking about how six women had been in love with him for years, and how he could've picked any one of them to be his wife. Why had he picked Ayeka? A year ago, he could've answered that easily. This night, the answer was getting fuzzier by the moment.  
  
He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close. He didn't see the figure creep towards his bed. However, he did feel the hand that came to rest on his forehead.   
  
"Are you asleep, Tenchi?" a quiet voice asked.  
  
"No, and I don't think I will be tonight," he replied. "I'm guessing you're ready to talk now?" She nodded in the darkness, so Tenchi sat up to make room for her on the bed.  
  
"I think the wedding is a mistake," she said bluntly.  
  
"Not the first time I've heard that," he admitted. "But then, everyone who said that is downstairs right now, enjoying the bridal shower. So I try not to let it bother me."  
  
"But it does, doesn't it? You never answered me directly when I asked if you loved Ayeka."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "I do love her."  
  
"But?"  
  
"...but I don't know if I should marry her." He groaned and fell back onto the bed. "This was so much simpler a year ago. I knew I loved Ayeka, and I knew when I proposed to her, she'd say yes because she felt the same way about me. Now, it's too late. I'm supposed to get married tomorrow, and there's no way to back out without hurting her."  
  
"Tenchi, it's best to do it now, before tomorrow comes. Besides, if you do marry her, it'll be because you wanted the day to be perfect. But if you do that, she might be even more hurt that you willingly said yes to her and didn't really mean it. I know I would."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes. "Maybe I should just leave. Right now."  
  
"You can't do that, and you won't. Besides, I wouldn't let you."  
  
He chuckled. "You think you could stop me? I'm twice your size."  
  
"So? All I have to do is give you the sad puppy face. You'd never stand a chance. You never did, now that I think about it."  
  
"Yeah, but you were cuter then." Tenchi's laugh was stifled by the pillow that slammed into his face. He tried to roll away, but his attacker pressed the pillow to his face with more force, cutting off his air and vision. Tenchi finally resorted to the most desperate method of escape he could think of: tickling. Needless to say, it worked.  
  
The pillow instantly fell away, and Tenchi grabbed his opponent by the waist, tossing her to the bed. He quickly pinned her wrists, took a deep breath, and said, "You've gotten stronger."  
  
"Not really. I was just sitting on the pillow."  
  
"Then you've gotten heavier?"  
  
She glared up at him. "Jerk." Her face softened a bit. "Tenchi, I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me."  
  
"Hate you? What is it?" Tenchi pulled her up so she was sitting next to him again.  
  
She swallowed noisily. "Well, the reason that I chased all the suitors away...um...I-I...I didn't..." She trailed off and looked at the floor.  
  
He gently turned her face toward his. "Tell me. I promise I won't hate you."  
  
Tears began to run down her face, yet he kept a gentle but firm grip on her chin. "I chased them away...because they didn't mean anything to me. Because I was already in love." She paused again, choking back a sob, and then continued when he gently squeezed her chin. "With you," she finally whispered, forcing herself not to lost control. "I'm in love with you, Tenchi. I always have been. But now it's too late. You're going to marry my sister tomorrow, and I have to stand right there and hand you the ring. I have to watch you put that ring on her finger, when I really wish it was mine instead, and I hate that fact!"  
  
For a while, Tenchi didn't say anything. He just stared at her, his blank expression not revealing how he would react to the news. Those were the longest seconds of her life.  
  
At last, Tenchi's hand fell away from her chin, and his mouth worked, as if he was going to say something. When he couldn't find the words, he simply drew Sasami into his arms and tried his best to mend her broken heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Good morning, Washu & Trunks!" Ayeka sang as she danced into the kitchen the next morning.  
  
Washu merely nodded and continued to sip her black coffee. Trunks waved and went back to his cereal.  
  
"Aren't you even the slightest bit happy for me?"  
  
Washu took another sip. "I wish I could be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Despite the good mood she was in, Ayeka was starting to get curious.  
  
Washu looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Ayeka, but I really don't think there's going to be a wedding today."  
  
Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "Washu, if this is some sick joke..."  
  
"It's not." Washu drained her cup. "Come with me." Without waiting for an answer, she headed upstairs. Ayeka had no choice but to follow. Washu led her straight to Tenchi's room, stopping at the door. "No matter what you see, you have to promise not to get upset."  
  
"I'm not promising anything," Ayeka said firmly. "What's going on, Washu?"  
  
Washu sighed and eased the door open. "Try not to scream."  
  
Ayeka's gaze traveled around the room and finally landed on the bed. Tenchi was still asleep, the sheets wrapped tightly around him. He looked very peaceful, although his stomach seemed to have gotten very bloated beneath the sheets. "I still don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Take a closer look," Washu added.  
  
Ayeka shrugged and stepped into the room. Now she noticed that Tenchi's fingers were digging into his arms. Somewhat strange, but nothing too abnormal. And that's when she saw it.  
  
There were not two, but three sets of fingers digging into his arms.  
  
Ayeka closed her eyes, counted to ten, and opened them. There were still three hands. With her arms trembling, she crept closer. She tried to ignore the voices in her mind, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"How could she?!"  
  
"I'll KILL her!!!"  
  
Ayeka reached out and gently gripped the edge of one sheet. "If I see grey hair, I'm snatching it right off that hussy's head," she told herself. Swallowing loudly, she pulled the sheet away as hard as she could. "RYOKO, I'M GOING TO KI-"  
  
"What'd I do?" Ryoko asked from the doorway. Then her jaw dropped as she spotted the bed.  
  
Ayeka spun around, gasping in shock as she saw Ryoko at the doorway with Washu. "But...if you're not...then who...?" She swallowed hard. "No," she told herself, starting to turn back. "He wouldn't dare. He couldn't. Not with her..."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Ayeka froze in mid-turn. She knew that voice. But...it just couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Washu came into the room. "Stay calm, Ayeka," she said quietly. "Just give them a chance to explain-"  
  
Ayeka held up a hand for silence. "Just...look."  
  
"Huh?" Washu asked.  
  
"Look," Ayeka repeated, pointing at the bed, but not daring to look. "Tell me what you see. I have to know that I'm not imagining this. That I'm not going crazy."  
  
"Um...I see...people?" Washu asked weakly.  
  
Tenchi chose that moment to wake up. "What's everybody staring at?" he asked with a yawn. Then it all came rushing back to him. "Oh."  
  
There was a loud thump as Ryoko fainted in the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi tried to remember what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. He recalled talking to Sasami, her confessing her true feelings for him, and himself holding her while she wept in his arms. His memory stopped there. He hoped that everything else had, too, but he knew it hadn't. If it had, he wouldn't be in so much trouble right now. He'd be standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride. He'd be saying his vows. None of that was going to happen anytime soon. Maybe never.  
  
At any rate, here he was, sitting against an old oak tree when he heard Ayeka's voice.  
  
"Did you really...do it?"  
  
Tenchi's blood froze in his veins. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to turn around. "Yes."  
  
Ayeka stiffened behind him. She wanted to run away right then, but she had to know. "Why?"  
  
Tenchi lowered his head and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. "I found out why she's been so down since our engagement. It turns out that she's been in love with me all this time, and she couldn't stand the thought of me marrying someone else. Especially you."  
  
"So you're telling me...you did this for her?"  
  
"No, Ayeka." Tenchi sighed heavily. "This is my fault. I'm not trying to protect Sasami, but it was my doubt that allowed everything to happen. From the moment I stepped off that plane, I've been having doubts. Sasami was right. I wouldn't have gone on with the wedding, even if this hadn't happened. I couldn't marry you if I wasn't sure of my feelings for you."  
  
"Do you...love her?"  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes. "I've always loved her, Ayeka. The same way you have and still do, no matter how angry you might be with both of us."  
  
"You know what I mean, Tenchi. Do you have feelings for her?"  
  
"I'd honestly never thought of her as anything other than a little sister, Ayeka. But it's been almost twelve years. We've all grown up, and she's nowhere near being ugly. So yes, I am attracted to her, but that's all I can say. I'm not sure what I feel for anyone right now, aside from some major self-hatred." He groaned and lowered his head. "If you don't mind, I've ruined three lives, and I'd like to get back to blaming myself."   
  
"I do mind, and so does everyone else." Ayeka finally stepped in front of him. "Tenchi, you can't do something like you did and then just isolate yourself. You're no different from anyone else, and you deserve to be punished for your actions."  
  
"What about you?" Tenchi asked. "You could be accused of doing something wrong, too."  
  
"What?!" Ayeka cried. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm very serious. I have an excuse. I had no idea how Sasami felt about me until last night, but you're her sister, Ayeka. Can you honestly tell me you didn't think your marrying me would bother her at all?"  
  
Ayeka paused. "What are you saying?"  
  
"You insisted that she be part of the wedding without even asking her if she wanted to be in it."  
  
"But...I just assumed..."  
  
"Right. You assumed she'd want to because she's your sister and she loves you. She loved you enough to try, but in the end, she couldn't go through with it. It's our fault, Ayeka. We did this to her, not just me. I was a fool to think that taking her with us would help. It'd would've made her feel even worse, watching us every single day."  
  
Ayeka sat down beside him. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I should get the rings back from Washu."  
  
"She doesn't have them."  
  
"What?" Tenchi glanced over at her.  
  
"I asked her this morning, right after I found out about you and Sasami."  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
Ayeka shrugged. "She wouldn't say."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami stood on the roof, counting silently, but mostly just waiting. In her left hand, which was damp with sweat, she clutched two golden wedding bands.  
  
After a few minutes had passed, there was a roar overhead, and a spherical Saiyan transport appeared, slowly lowering itself to the roof. A young man who was just a head taller than Sasami jumped out and ran to her. "I came as soon as I could. What's wrong, Sasami?"  
  
Sasami shook her head. "I can't tell you, Gohan. Not yet. I need to get away from here for a few hours."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sure. Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, no. But you being here helps a lot." She hugged him tightly. "Thanks."  
  
Gohan returned the embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'm always here for you, Sasami. You know that." Then, taking a deep breath, he added, "Are they gonna be a problem?"  
  
Sasami was about to ask what he meant when she felt a small tug on her arm. She turned to find Trunks behind her, and behind him was Washu, who didn't look pleased. "Running away isn't the answer. It wasn't the first time, and it isn't now."  
  
"Maybe not, but if I hadn't run away, I wouldn't have met Gohan, Hotaru, Reenie, and Sakura. They're my best friends. So I'd gladly do it again, and I'm going to." Sasami gave Trunks a big hug, then grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him towards the ship. "C'mon, Gohan. Let's go."  
  
Washu grabbed Sasami's arm. "Look, kid. Normally, I'd let you go, but this is serious stuff. How do you think Tenchi's gonna feel if you just disappear? Not to mention Ayeka."  
  
"Tenchi's too busy being depressed, and Ayeka's too busy being mad at me."  
  
Washu sighed. "Sasami, you have to deal with this sooner or later."  
  
"I choose later." Sasami started up the ramp and paused at the door. "Thanks, Washu. Sometimes I think you're my only friend here." The door closed behind her, and the ship rocketed into the air.  
  
Washu watched the ship fade from sight. "Sometimes, I wish I was. Hurry back, kid."   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let me see if I heard you right," Ryoko said. "There's no wedding because MY Tenchi slept with Sasami?!"  
  
"He's not yours, and yes," Ayeka replied with a sigh.   
  
"There's more," Washu added. "Sasami just left."  
  
"Left?" Ayeka looked at her. "For where?"  
  
"Parts unknown. Don't worry, she's with Gohan. She promised she'd be back in a few hours."  
  
"And you let her go?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd need a chance to clear my head if I was her. Besides, she probably didn't want to die once you woke up."  
  
"Got that right." Ryoko snorted. "If I get my hands on that little traitor..."  
  
"Sasami is not a traitor, especially since Tenchi was never yours to begin with," Ayeka pointed out.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Not that he was yours, either. He only slept with your baby sister."  
  
"At least I had a ring. What did he ever give you?"  
  
Ryoko frowned. "You're ugly."  
  
"Tenchi certainly didn't think so."  
  
"SHUT UP ABOUT HIM!!!"  
  
Washu sighed. "Maybe I should've gone with Sasami."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and stretched out on the boulder. "Sounds pretty serious. What are you gonna do?"  
  
Beside him, Sasami sighed. "I wish I knew. I've ruined everything."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Push comes to shove, I could always kill them all for you."  
  
Sasami smiled. "Gohan, you can't kill my friends. Then again, I might need some help with Ryoko..."  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Gohan sat up and yawned. "Sounds like Tenchi wasn't gonna marry Ayeka, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't because he'd cheated on her. You're only saying that so I won't feel so guilty."  
  
"Is it working?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really. But thanks." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "How are things in your love life?"  
  
Gohan somehow kept himself from laughing. "There isn't much to tell. Hotaru and I still keep in touch, but it never amounted to anything. She was just never the same after that Power Card incident. Last I heard, she was visiting Sakura for a few weeks."  
  
"There's no one else that's special to you?"  
  
"Sure. She woke me up early this morning and asked me to pick her up, so here we are."  
  
Sasami laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry we never got together, Gohan."  
  
"I'm not sorry. Our friendship's lasted this long, so we must be doing something right." Gohan slipped an arm around her waist and gently kissed her hair. "Maybe we should head back in a while?"  
  
"In a minute," she replied. "Right now, I just want to watch the sunset with you."  
  
"Ditto," he whispered, staring at the fading sun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was just after midnight when the transport finally touched down on the roof. Gohan stepped out first, and once the coast was clear, Sasami followed. She led him into the house and straight to her room, where she quickly closed the door.  
  
"You sure you don't need anything else?" Gohan asked for the third time. "I can stay a few days, if you want me to."  
  
"I do, but I'd rather handle this on my own. I'll call you when things cool down." Sasami reached into her pocket and produced the golden wedding bands. "I want you to have one of these."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "Sasami, we can't!"  
  
"No, silly! That's not what they're for this time. I know they don't belong to me, but Tenchi & Ayeka aren't getting married anytime soon."  
  
He took one from her hand and looked at it closely. "They're still wedding bands, Sasami."  
  
She sighed. "I know that, Gohan. Just think of them as friendship bracelets, but smaller and shinier."   
  
"Well...thanks." He stared at the band for a moment, then looked at her. "I should go out the window, just in case any of your friends decide to check on you."  
  
Sasami followed him to the window and watched in silence as he opened it. But as he stepped out, she grabbed his arm. "Gohan, wait a minute!"  
  
He spun around, a slightly alarmed look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks. For putting up with me all these years. I know it wasn't easy."  
  
"You think because I was in love with you, and you pushed me away, that it wasn't easy being your friend?"  
  
Sasami blushed a bit. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Believe it or not, Sasami, it was easier than you think. I just kept reminding myself that when I first met you, all I wanted to do was be your friend. The fact that you called me today just proves that you consider me your best friend, so what more could I ask for?"  
  
She grinned nervously. "Um...I was thinking...if you're still interested, that is...maybe we could try the 'us' thing, just once...to see if it would work?"  
  
He smiled sadly. "Any other time, I'd jump at that offer. You have to be honest with yourself, though. Are you asking me because you want to be with me, or because you just don't want to be alone? I don't think you know what it is you want right now. You're just as confused as Tenchi & Ayeka are, and until you settle this with them, your feelings will be in conflict. Besides, if something ever happened between us, I'd want it to happen naturally, not because you were depressed and needed anyone."  
  
Sasami blinked and wiped away a tear. "I never thought you'd be the one to turn me down. Tenchi, maybe, but not you."  
  
Gohan reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I know, and I'm truly sorry. As you once told me, I care about you too much to let you walk into a doomed relationship. You're way too special for that, Sasami."  
  
She sniffled quietly and pressed his hand against her cheek. "Will you at least come back and watch the sunset with me?"  
  
He stepped back into the room and drew her into his arms. "Every night until you don't need me here," he promised.  
  
"I'll always need you here, Gohan. But I guess a week is long enough."  
  
"You're sure there's nothing else?" he asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Just this." Sasami drew his head down and kissed his cheek. "I'll try not to keep you out so late next time. Have a safe trip back, Gohan."  
  
Gohan grinned and quickly kissed her nose. "Sleep well, sweet Sasami." With that, he stepped out of the window and flew up to the roof.  
  
Sasami waited until the ship faded from sight before finally going to bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Tenchi & Ayeka walked directly to Sasami's room. They were slightly surprised to find Trunks & Ryouoki blocking the door.  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Um...Trunks, we really need to speak to Sasami."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Sasami doesn't wanna talk to anybody. I'm not s'posed to let anyone in."  
  
Ayeka began to get angry. "Trunks, I think it's cute that you're trying to help her, but-"  
  
"I'm not bein' cute. I'm bein' loyal to Sasami. You should try it some time."  
  
"Look, you little...!" Ayeka started to say, but Tenchi stopped her.  
  
"He's got a point. We can't talk unless Sasami's ready to listen. Maybe we should wait a little longer."  
  
Trunks nodded. "Bye." Ryouoki added a menacing growl for good measure.  
  
Tenchi clamped a hand over Ayeka's mouth and dragged her away before she could start shouting again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami was awakened by a knock at her door. She groaned and slowly got out of bed. "I thought I asked Trunks to keep everyone away from here," she muttered. She slowly opened the door a little. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me and Hotaru," Sakura said. "Can we come in?"  
  
Sasami sighed and opened the door. "What happened to Trunks?"  
  
"We can be very convincing," Hotaru replied with a smile.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Let's just say he got his first kiss and couldn't handle it."  
  
Sasami giggled. "You two are terrible." She let them in and shut the door. "I guess you heard about what I did, right?"  
  
"Yup," Sakura responded. "Washu called us earlier today to ask if we'd seen you. We decided to pay a visit and make sure our girl was okay."  
  
"I'm okay now, but I don't think I will be for long. I still have to talk to Ayeka & Tenchi."  
  
"We can stay here if you need us," Hotaru volunteered. "That way it won't seem like everyone's against you."  
  
"I could use someone to talk to, and I might be able to convinve Trunks to guard the door again. But you two try not to freak him out, okay? He's nervous enough around you as it is."  
  
"Who, us?" Hotaru asked innocently. "All we did is give him a little peck on the cheek!"  
  
"No, *I* gave him a peck," Sakura corrected. "*You* tried to shove your tongue down his throat!"  
  
Hotaru blushed. "I was not! It was just a little smooch!"  
  
"Uh huh. They'll be pumping Purple Passion lipstick from his stomach tonight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan glanced at the clock on his wall before flying out his window. The sun would be setting in a few hours, which would give him more than enough time to get to Sasami's house in Okiyama. He hadn't gone far when a strange figure appeared in front of him.  
  
"You must be Gohan," a female voice said. "I recognize you from her dreams."  
  
Gohan paused. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm an old friend of Sasami's. I heard she was feeling a little down, and I was just on my way to visit her. You can hitch a ride with me, if you want."  
  
Gohan hesitated, then nodded. "Um...don't take this the wrong way...but what is that thing?"  
  
She smiled. "It doubles as a shield and a personal fashion statement. I love getting different reactions from people."  
  
Gohan grinned. "I could tell." He stepped onto the black, floating platform. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The young woman smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Yugi. Nice to meet you!"  
  
The End!  
  
  
Naturally, there's more on the way. Hope you liked this one. Maybe I shouldn't call this Kid Stuff anymore, since everyone's growing up. Except Trunks, anyway.   
Next time, Yugi & Gohan join Sasami's supporters, and so does Reenie. Plus, Yugi offers a very unique solution to Sasami's troubles, and Trunks gets VERY popular with the ladies. 


	7. Don't Push Me, Papa

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Ayeka, Tenchi, Ryouoki & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks, Vegeta, & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru, Pegasus, & Reenie belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Nelvana. (Thanks, Alpha!)  
  
Note: Yugi's one of my favorite anime bad guys/misunderstood kids, so I had to involve her somehow. Just so you know, there's now a small section of Washu's lab reserved for little Trunks. Think of it as his room, since it's where he sleeps. I don't know how any could sleep comfortably in sub-space, but it's not my problem. Oh, and don't worry, Alpha, Trunks is gonna get that hook-up real soon...  
  
Summary: Trunks gets some life lessons when Vegeta returns.  
  
  
Kid Stuff # 7: Don't Push Me, Papa   
  
  
Ten seconds earlier, the members of the Masaki household had been arguing over what to do about Sasami's recent actions. Then, just like that, they stopped. To be more specific, they stopped moving completely.  
  
"What'd you do to them?" Gohan asked in a slightly alarmed tone.  
  
Yugi gave him an amused look. "I just froze them. Why?"  
  
"Okay, but how'd you do it?"  
  
"Just because I'm not a Saiyan doesn't mean I don't have powers."  
  
Gohan scratched his head. "Where are you from again?"  
  
"Jurai, just like Sasami."  
  
"I never saw her do anything like that."  
  
Yugi grinned. "That's because she's not a mutant created by the royal family."  
  
"Oh. Well that...WHAT?!"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to find Sasami. She needs us." Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him further into the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going, Reenie?"  
  
"Positive, Pegasus. I've been to Sasami's house before, so unless they moved without telling me, this is the right direction." Reenie glanced down at the forest far below them. "Um...could you not fly over anything else that reminds me how afraid I am of heights?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Reenie, but this is the fastest route to our destination."  
  
"Well, does it have to be so bumpy? I think I'm starting to get sick."  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," a new voice said.  
  
Reenie gasped and nearly fell off the winged horse's back. "Vegeta?!"  
  
The Saiyan Prince caught Reenie and helped her sit straight. "I thought I might run into you up here, little one."  
  
"But where have you been all this time? And why are you coming back now?"  
  
Vegeta eased onto Pegasus's back, sitting behind her. "There are something children shouldn't know. For now, let's just say you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Reenie rolled her eyes. "That's what EVERYONE says..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was confused and frightened, and all for good reason.   
  
He'd been sitting in Ayeka's lap while she combed his now light blue hair (the result of a failed attempt to make his hair more like Sasami's with food coloring). She'd been angry at first, saying he was too young to dye anything, much less his own hair. Then, she'd started arguing with Ryoko about Sasami. Then, she'd stopped. That was why Trunks was confused. Partially, anyway.  
  
Then Gohan had walked by with someone Trunks had never seen before. He heard her say she was from Jurai, so he figured she was Sasami's cousin or something. She was dressed a bit strangely, her make-up was scary, and her hairstyle was just horrible, but maybe that was how some people from Jurai dressed. Then he realized that she'd frozen everyone. So he was more confused about her.  
  
To the best of Trunks's knowledge, people who had that kind of power were either very smart, very dangerous, or both. In any case, it was something Sasami should know about. But, she wasn't alone in her room. That was where the fear part kicked in.  
  
Sasami had told him several times that Sakura & Hotaru were harmless. Trunks still had his doubts about that. He was already afraid of getting cooties from girls his age. Now he had to avoid grown-up girls, with their strange, lumpy chests and long, curvy legs. It was enough to make a kid fear for his life.   
  
And then there was the dreaded thing known as kissing. Trunks HATED kissing. (He liked it when his mother kissed him, but that was totally different) He knew all the signs, too. Whenever some older girl or woman said anything along the lines of, "Oh, he's so CUTE!" it was time to run. He was getting much faster, so it was easier to avoid getting his cheeks slobbered on.  
  
Someone had forgotten to warn him about lip kisses. He hadn't even known they existed, until earlier that day. Like a good friend, he'd been guarding Sasami's door, with a little help from Ryouoki. Suddenly, two of Sasami's older friends, Sakura & Hotaru, had walked up to him. Though Trunks knew who they were, Sasami had instructed him not to let anyone in. So he'd told them politely to get lost.  
  
Sakura had caught him off guard. That was the only reason she'd managed to kiss his cheek. But Trunks had stood his ground, still refusing to let them in. After all, Sasami was depending on him. He couldn't let her down. Or so he thought, anyway.  
  
Sakura had then said the dreaded words: "Get him, 'Taru!"  
  
To Trunks, she might as well have thrown him in front of a firing squad and given the order to shoot. He figured he could stand one more cheek kiss, if it meant protecting his best friend's privacy in her time of need. So when Hotaru had grabbed his cheeks, he'd closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst cheek-slobbering ever.  
  
He never expected her to kiss him on the lips. For five seconds. While Sakura stood nearby, giggling.  
  
If it had lasted a microsecond longer, Trunks's would've passed out. His vision got blurry, and his head seemed to swim when Hotaru finally released him. Though his first reaction was to run away screaming, somewhere, deep down inside, he couldn't deny the fact that part of him had actually enjoyed the kiss. That was perhaps the most confusing and frightening thing of all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Blue's definitely his color," Sakura said. "You two almost look like twins."  
  
"No, I liked it when it was red," Sasami argued. "He was much cuter then."  
  
"I think he'd look great in violet," Hotaru suggested.   
  
"You're all wrong," Reenie said as she walked in. "He'd look way cool in pink."  
  
"PINK?!" all the other girls shouted.  
  
"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Reenie sat down next to Hotaru. "Anyway, we're supposed to be helping Sasami, not talking about Trunks's hair color."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if there's anything I can do now," Sasami sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I wish I could just use the Power of Jurai to make all my problems go away."  
  
"Actually, you could. Well, I could."  
  
She looked up to see two familiar faces at the door. "Gohan! YUGI!!!" Sasami ran over and threw her arms around them both. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Do you know that girl?" Hotaru whispered to Sakura.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, but she definitely reminds me of a Clow Card."  
  
"What were you saying about the Power of Jurai, Yugi?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I could use it to make everyone forget what happened between you and Tenchi. I'd have to throw in a little psychic power, but it's no big deal."  
  
"But...isn't that dishonest?" Reenie asked.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I've done worse before. Besides, we're supposed to be helping Sasami, right?"  
  
"Maybe we'd better come up with something else," Sasami said quickly. "I really do appreciate your help, Yugi, but I'd still feel bad about it."  
  
Reenie grinned. "Hey, I've got an idea! Maybe Pegasus can help!"  
  
"Pegasus?" Sakura asked. "You mean the winged horse? But that's just a myth!"  
  
Reenie smirked. "He's in the kitchen with Vegeta right now."  
  
"Wait, Reenie's right!" Hotaru agreed. "Pegasus always helps people with beautiful dreams, and I bet Sasami's got some!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta waved his hand in front of Ayeka's face. "That's strange."  
  
"Indeed," Pegasus agreed, stamping his hoof on the floor. "I sense a great power at work here."  
  
"I feel it, too, but it's definitely not a Saiyan." Vegeta snapped his fingers, but Ayeka and the others still didn't move. "Maybe we should try to find someone that wasn't frozen."  
  
"I wasn't," Trunks said quietly.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked down at the young boy. "Trunks, is that you, son?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Food coloring," Trunks replied, twisting a strand of it between his fingers. "Sasami thought it was cute."  
  
Vegeta shuddered. "Do you know who did this to them?"  
  
"Yup. Some weird looking girl from Jurai. She came in with Gohan. I think she's in Sasami's room."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "This girl...did she hover in mid-air?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Why, Papa?"  
  
"Go out and play, son. This could get ugly." With that, Vegeta headed for Sasami's room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hmm...that's funny." Down in her lab, Washu leaned back in her chair. "I haven't seen power readings like this since Yugi was last here. Still, my scanner's definitely picking up some power from Jurai."  
  
"Scan confirmed, Miss Washu," the computer reported. "Subject is indeed Yugi, but there are two other power sources I am unfamiliar with."  
  
"Oh? Bring them up on the screen, computer."  
  
"At once." A small screen appeared before Washu, displaying the image of a winged horse. "This one appears to be stable, but looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Skip it. The other?"  
  
The screen flashed. "The power signature resembles one I've encountered before, but it is slightly different."  
  
"Well, who is it?" she asked.  
  
The computer hesitated. "Miss Washu, I'm not sure you should-"  
  
"Put it on the screen or I'll cancel that upgrade I was planning to give you."  
  
There was a long paused before the image finally came up. "Very well. I did warn you."  
  
Washu stared at the screen in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Miss Washu?" the computer finally asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yeah, just great," she muttered. "Is my son in his room?"  
  
"Trunks is currently in the backyard with Ryouoki, Miss Washu."  
  
"Good. Make sure he stays there. I've got some business to take care of."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Sasami finally came to, Sakura was leaning over her. "Sasami, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No. What happened?"  
  
"To be blunt, Vegeta did. As soon as he came in, he started screaming something about evil girls and revenge, and then pretty much blew up your room. Sorry."  
  
Sasami slowly sat up. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"That's the hard part. Gohan, Yugi, and Saturn are trying to stop him, but they all flew up into the sky and haven't come back yet. Reenie went to find Pegasus."  
  
"So...what about everyone else?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "All the adults are still sitting in the kitchen. Ryouoki's hiding in the bushes somewhere."  
  
"What about Trunks?"  
  
Sakura looked pale. "Um...I haven't really seen him lately..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi screamed in pain as Vegeta's fist penetrated her shield and crashed into her stomach. The air was driven out of her, and before she could recover, his boot slammed into the side of her face. Yugi felt herself falling for a few horrible moments before strong arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Try not to move," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
Yugi craned her neck, trying to see who her rescuer was. "Gohan?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Nope. Just a friend."  
  
Before she could figure out who he was, Yugi passed out, going limp in his arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gohan, can we really beat him?" Saturn asked. "He is the one who trained us."  
  
Gohan wiped some blood from his mouth. "He just hurt Yugi for no reason. He's going down." With that, he dove through the air, connecting with a high kick to Vegeta's forehead.  
  
"You stay out of this, boy!" Vegeta ordered, backhanding him across the face. "It's between me and that girl now!"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, you already knocked her out," Saturn pointed out, bringing the Silence Glaive up to Vegeta's neck. "Now stop or be stopped."  
  
"And in case you hadn't noticed, my dear, I am a Super Saiyan," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"That means what?"  
  
"That I can do this." Vegeta instantly appeared behind Saturn, driving his elbow into her back. He smiled as she spiraled out of sight. "Now, to deal with-"  
  
Before Vegeta could finish, something crashed into his jaw. He felt bones breaking from the force of the blow and fell back, blood flowing steadily from his mouth. "What?! Who dares?!" he roared.  
  
"I do, Papa," a quiet voice replied.  
  
Vegeta turned in pure shock to see a small form behind him. "Trunks?! How could you possibly move that fast?! You're not even a Super Saiyan!"  
  
Trunks didn't answer the question. "You shouldn't be hurting Sasami's friends, Papa. I can't let you do that anymore."  
  
Rage flashed in Vegeta's eyes. "Son, I know you're upset, but you've made a big mistake. If you ever hit me again, I'll-"  
  
"I won't let you hurt them like you hurt Mama and me!" Trunks shouted. "I won't!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Trunks! I'm warning you! You don't know what you're doing!" Vegeta was about to fire a warning blast when he was something. At least, he thought he saw something. A green flash in his son's eyes. But that would be impossible. He was far too young for something like that.  
  
"Just stop, Papa," Trunks pleaded. "I don't wanna hit you again."  
  
"And you won't!" Vegeta seized the boy's arm. He raised his other hand and formed a fist. "Now, we'll see if you're as tough as you think you are." But before Vegeta could strike, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Get your hands off my baby."  
  
He didn't even have time to turn around completely before the power glove nearly took his head off. As it was, Vegeta's neck was broken in three places by the force. If he hadn't been in Super Saiyan form at the time, it might have killed him. He flipped through the air and crashed down on the roof of the house. When his eyes finally opened a few seconds later, he saw a face framed by wild, red hair.  
  
"If you ever attack our friends again, I will kill you. If you ever try to show up after FIVE years again, I will kill you. And if you ever put your filthy hands on my son again, you'll wish I had killed you for the first two."  
  
Fire burned in Vegeta's eyes. "Don't you mean our son, love?" He grabbed the power glove and crushed it in his grip. "If you plan to get sympathy, I suggest you find someone who cares, because I don't." With that, he flew into the air, heading for the three figures high above.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trunks, man, how did you DO that?" Gohan asked. "Even my Dad was never that fast!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I don't know, Gohan. I just...did."  
  
Saturn smiled at him. "You'll make an excellent fighter one day. I wouldn't be surprised if you better than Vegeta himself."  
  
"Not in this life, fools!" Vegeta rocketed through their midst, knocking them all back with a flurry of punches. All it took was a head butt to take Gohan out of the fight. "Who's next, kiddies?"  
  
Saturn charged the Saiyan Prince, but he stepped aside and wrapped an arm around her throat. "Before I break your neck," he whispered, "I want to hear a scream, but I know only Hotaru would do that. Can she come out and play?"  
  
"Never!" Saturn shouted. Vegeta's hold tightened, and the shout came out as a frightened gasp. Finally, Hotaru's screams pierced the air.  
  
"Wonderful!" Vegeta laughed. "Now, hold still. This will sting a LOT!"  
  
"Stop."   
  
Though the word was whispered, Vegeta heard it all the same. He turned his head slightly. Trunks hovered nearby, a frown on his young face.  
  
"Let Hotaru go, Papa."  
  
"Or what? You'll hit me again? I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Trunks lowered his voice. "If you don't, I'll do what Mama told me never to do."  
  
"Oh, and what was that? Wet your pants?!"  
  
"No, the boy whispered. "She told me never to be like you." He swallowed noisily and dropped his head. "Forgive me, Mama."  
  
Vegeta watched in awe as his son's small frame was surrounded by a bright light. In contrast, the clouds above them suddenly turned black, except for an occasional flash of lightning.  
  
"Please, Papa," Trunks pleaded once more. "Let Hotaru go. Please!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Trunks screamed as a bolt of lightning struck him in the back. Not because it hurt, but because it actually felt good, and that scared him. More bolts followed, filling him with more power than he'd known existed.  
  
Vegeta held his grip on Hotaru, but he did back up a few feet. His son's body was almost pure white now, and it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The white glow quickly faded, thought it was replaced by another glow. One that Vegeta himself had often used. "It's not possible," he growled. "It's not!"  
  
Trunks narrowed his new green eyes. "I'm just like you, Papa. Only better."  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Come and get her!"  
  
"Trunks, help me," Hotaru whispered. "Please!"  
  
Just like that, Trunks vanished. At least, to anyone that was watching. In the next instant, his forehead connected with Vegeta's, scoring an instant knockout. He grabbed Hotaru by the waist and watched as his father plummeted to the ground far below.   
  
"Trunks?"  
  
The green eyes gave way to blue, and the golden hair faded back to its original red color. "Yes, Hotaru?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"Tell Sasami it looks better in gold."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I still think my way is better," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Yugi, that wouldn't be fair. I have to do this. Let them go."  
  
Yugi waved her hand.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka slowly woke up, looking very confused.  
  
Sasami sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I did and it'll never happen again. Questions? Comments? Concerns?"  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka just looked at each other.  
  
"No? Okay! Bye!" Sasami grabbed Yugi's hand and ran out of the room.  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Huh?"  
  
"Exactly," Ayeka replied, shaking her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was after midnight when Trunks quietly walked into the backyard. He just needed to do some thinking, and it seemed like the best place to go. He figured no one else would be there. Which is why he nearly screamed when he bumped into someone.  
  
Hotaru clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed a finger to her lips, indicating that she shouldn't be screaming this late at night.  
  
When she took her hand away, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I always like to look at the stars," she replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I was just looking for a place to think about some things."  
  
"Like your father?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And me?" she asked casually.  
  
"Yes, and y-I mean, NO! Just my father!"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Too late. So what were you thinking about me?"  
  
"Nothing," Trunks muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're afraid of getting cooties, right? Do you even know what they are?"  
  
A frown appeared on his face. "Um...not exactly."  
  
"Right. So what makes you think kissing is a bad thing?"  
  
Trunks made a face. "It just is!"  
  
"So you're saying you didn't like it when I kissed you?"  
  
He hesitated before answering. "No! I hated it!"  
  
"I'd be hurt if I didn't know you were lying. You know you liked it, Trunks."  
  
"So what if I did?" He turned away from her. "It's not like we're gonna start dating or anything. You're almost twice as old as I am!"  
  
"What if I told you there was a way for me to be younger?"  
  
Trunks glared at her. "Don't play with me."  
  
"I'm very serious, Trunks. But before I did something like that, I'd need to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why'd you save me from Vegeta?"  
  
"He was gonna hurt you, Hotaru. I couldn't let him do that."  
  
"And why is that?" she asked.  
  
"Because...because...I don't know why!"  
  
"I think you do. Just say it, Trunks."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Fine. I liked it when you kissed me, and I saved you because...I care about you."  
  
"So why is it so hard for you to admit that?"  
  
"It's just...never mind." He started to walk away.  
  
"Trunks, wait! What's wrong?" Hotaru reached for his hand.  
  
Trunks pulled away with surprising strength. "Leave me alone!" he shouted. Before she could stop him, he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm worried about Trunks," Sasami said. "He's got so much to deal with, and he's so young. I don't know if he can handle all this."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him," Gohan replied, squeezing her shoulder. "He's one tough kid. Besides, you know Washu would never let anything happen to her son."  
  
"I can't help it," she muttered. "I never really thought about until now, but he's like the little brother I always wanted. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when Trunks raced past them. He quickly vanished into the door leading to Washu's lab.   
  
Sasami started to go after him, but Gohan held her back. "He wants to be alone, Sasami. Let him go."  
  
"But what could upset him so much?" she asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu yawned and stretched her arms. "That'll be enough for now, computer. I'll input the rest of the data in the morning."  
  
"But Miss Washu, the figures on your son's new abilities are quite enormous. Wouldn't it be best to-"  
  
"No, it wouldn't. I'm going to bed." Washu stood and turned around. "Still, maybe I'd better check on him. He's had nightmares about his father more than once."  
  
"A wise decision."  
  
Washu smiled. "Yes, I know. That's why I made it." She walked to a small door hidden near the back of her lab. "Are you awake, sweetie?" she called gently. When there was no answer, pushed the door open. "Trunks?"  
  
"Right here, Mama," said a voice behind her.  
  
Washu turned and looked down. Trunks was indeed standing before her, though he wasn't his usual cheerful self. "Honey, where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Just thinking," he replied, not really telling her anything.  
  
"Well, you'd better go to bed now. I need to run some tests on you in the morning, and I want you to get plenty of rest."   
  
"Yes, Mama." Trunks stepped forward, then paused in the doorway. He looked up at her. "Mama?"  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
He looked away for a moment. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone."  
  
Washu kneeled down and ran a hand through his red hair. "Is it your father that's bothering you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No, it's Ho-...something else." He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I had to be like him today, Mama."  
  
Washu smiled and kissed his forehead. "No, baby. You did the right thing today. Sometimes you have to be like that, and so does your father."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means," she replied, "that sometimes you have to do things you really don't want to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like kissing girls," Washu said, an evil smile on her face.  
  
Trunks frowned, then sighed again. "It's not always so bad."  
  
"Oh, really? And who have YOU been kissing, little man?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Just you, Mama!"  
  
Washu laughed as she picked him up. "Someday, my son, you're going to learn that you can't lie to a mother. Especially when she's been around as long as I have."  
  
"How old ARE you, Mama?"  
  
"Old enough to know when you've got something major on your mind. But we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Trunks slipped his hand into hers, and they walked across the dark lab. But as they reached Washu's bedroom, he paused. "Mama, where'd you learn to kiss?"  
  
"That's a long story, and one you can't hear until you're older."  
  
"Well, how do I learn?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure Sasami can help you with that one," Washu said. "Of course, if she's busy with Gohan, you might have to come to me."  
  
"Will I ever be super-smart like you, Mama?"  
  
Washu giggled. "Everybody's got dreams, sweetie."  
  
The End!  
  
  
I know what you're thinking. No, I haven't forgotten about Gohan & Sasami. Trunks just needed his 15 minutes of fame (well, it's closer to an hour now, but I'll deal with your favorite couple real soon.  
Anyhow, next time: Trunks gets some advice on girls from a girl: Sasami! Plus, Hotaru's got a plan to stay forever young, but there's some danger involved! Last but not least, Gohan gets a surprise visit from a certain tree guardian of Jurai! Oh, and find out just why Pegasus is here in the first place...   



	8. Back to Basics

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Ayeka, Tenchi, Tsunami, Ryouoki & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru, Pegasus, Pluto, & Reenie belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Nelvana. (Thanks, Alpha!)  
  
Note: Instead of doing a sequel to the alternate story (KS 5), I've decided to connect them. Weird, I know, but hopefully, you guys will like it.  
  
Summary: While Gohan, Sasami, & Hotaru head into the past, Trunks & Yugi travel into a dark future.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #8: Back to Basics  
  
  
Ayeka looked at the young people gathered around her and said the first thing that came to mind. "You're all completely out of your minds!"  
  
"No, we aren't, Ayeka," Sasami replied. "We've all thought this through, and we think it's a good idea."  
  
"Give me one good reason!"  
  
"If we do it, there's a good chance your marriage with Tenchi will actually happen and last," Sakura pointed out.  
  
Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "And you know this how?"  
  
"I asked Sailor Pluto personally, and she is technically the Guardian of Time," Hotaru said. "It's not like we're rushing into something we don't know anything about."  
  
"You still haven't told me why you want to do this, though."  
  
Reenie stepped forward. "It's simple, Ayeka. Pegasus and I came here to warn the others. He says that somewhere in the past, one of us made some kind of mistake that results in a great evil covering the Earth. That's why we all have to go back and fix whatever it was."  
  
"So you want my permission to go back in time?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Gohan grinned. "Well, not exactly. We put our heads together, and there's only two possible ways for us to go back, and both are dangerous. The first is to have Sailor Pluto send us. Since there's five of us, it would take a large amount of power for her to do it. We'd need the combined powers of you, both your guardians, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Pegasus, and it might be a one-way trip."  
  
Ayeka frowned. "And the other way?"  
  
"The other way is for Washu to make us a time machine that can handle two trips. We're not sure she'd agree to do it, so we need your help in convincing her."  
  
"I'm not even sure if you should be going yet," Ayeka muttered. "This sounds very risky."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Trust us, Ayeka. From what Reenie's told us, not going is a bigger risk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu watched the battle intently, occasionally typing a few notes into her computer. "Amazing! This data indicates that while Trunks and Yugi have two totally different powers, they're both pretty much evenly matched."  
  
Trunks zoomed past Yugi, firing three large blasts of energy. Yugi deflected all three with ease, then sent one of her own directly at him. Though it was only a glancing blow, Trunks was thrown to the floor, leaving a small crater in the ground.  
  
"That's enough, you two," Washu announced. "I'm done here."  
  
Yugi walked over and helped Trunks up. "Sorry I hit you so hard. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he replied.  
  
"By the way, I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day."  
  
Trunks grinned. "No problem. Just remember that I saved you next time you're trying to blast me!"  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "Deal! Hopefully, I won't have to do that anymore."  
  
Washu walked over to the two. "Yugi, I believe because you've had so much experience, you were able to turn back most of my son's attacks. However, if he sticks to his training, he should be a much better opponent in the future."  
  
"I'm sure you're right," Yugi agreed, turning towards the door. "But it looks like you have a guest."  
  
"A guest?" Washu glanced at the door in time to see a tall woman materialize in front of it. Long, green hair swayed behind her back as she came closer, and there was a staff in her right hand.   
  
"Who's that, Mama?" Trunks asked quietly.  
  
"Looks like we're going to find out together, dear."  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto," the woman said. "I must speak with you alone, Washu. It is a matter of great importance."  
  
"C'mon, Trunks," Yugi whispered, taking the boy by the hand. "I think that's our cue to get lost."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura stared at the white horse in front of her. "So, Pegasus. What's it like being legendary?"  
  
"Very overrated. No one really cares until they have to do research papers on mythology."  
  
"Sounds like it's tough being you." Sakura patted his nose. "Do you have any goals?"  
  
"It's my mission to protect those with beautiful dreams. That's why I came here. I've never had a chance to help so many at once."  
  
"I know you probably get this all the time, but...can I touch your horn?"  
  
Pegasus sighed. "I wish you wouldn't. You might damage it, and it's the source of all my power."  
  
"Any idea which one of us made this big mistake in the past?"  
  
"None, but you're starting to look like a prime suspect."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami and Yugi slowly walked through the Masaki's huge backyard, enjoying the beauty of nature all around them.   
  
"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Yugi suddenly asked.  
  
Sasami glanced at her. "I'm not really sure. It might be minutes, or maybe even years. Hotaru never really explained to me how quickly time would pass here while we were in the past."  
  
"So...this could be the last time we're together?"   
  
"Don't even talk like that, Yugi. Neither of us would let that happen, and you know it."  
  
"I just wish I was going with you, Sasami. I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Sasami sighed. "I know, but we need you here, in case Washu needs more power to bring us back. That's why Trunks is staying, too. Well, that and Washu won't let him go. Besides, it'll be hard enough just to send the five of us. Speaking of Trunks, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, he's with Gohan," Yugi replied. "They went back to his apartment to get something for the trip."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't understand," Trunks said. "Why can't you just tell me what I'm looking for?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Because this will help you learn how to sense power levels. Just close your eyes and look for something familiar."  
  
Trunks obeyed, trying his best to focus. The first power he sensed was Gohan's. Pushing it aside, he kept looking until he found something very familiar. "I've felt this power before," he thought to himself. "It feels like it's from...Jurai?" He opened his eyes, then turned to the left.   
  
"You're getting closer. Now try to recognize who it belongs to."  
  
Trunks knew it had be Sasami, Ayeka, Tenchi, or Yugi. Eliminating the illogical choices, he came up with the obvious one. "It's gotta be Sasami, but why would I sense her here?"  
  
"Because of this," Gohan replied. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small box. Inside was a lock of blue hair. "She gave it to me a long time ago, when I was about your age. I think of it as a good luck charm."  
  
Trunks frowned. "How come she never gave me some of her hair?"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "Don't sweat it, Trunks. You know Sasami adores you. She tells you things that she's never told anyone else."  
  
"Well...yeah, but I still want some hair!"  
  
"Trunks, you dyed your hair so it would look like hers. Even I never went that far, and I was hopelessly in love with her."  
  
"But when I turned into a Super Saiyan, it burned off the dye." He fingered his red hair unhappily.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Sasami cares for you more than you know, Trunks. Trust me on that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, even if this time machine works, there's a chance the kids could get stuck in the past."  
  
"I am well aware of the dangers, Washu," Pluto replied. "But if the children are willing to risk their own lives, we cannot refuse them simply because we are concerned."  
  
"Says you! That's exactly why my Trunks isn't going," Washu reminded her.  
  
Pluto smiled. "You are quite mistaken. Trunks is required to take another journey, but into the future. He must also correct a mistake that is about to be made."  
  
"If you think my son is going into any time period alone, lady, you're dead wrong!"  
  
"I assure that he won't be alone. Trunks will need guidance on this trip, and I have someone in mind."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks landed near the Masaki shrine and moved aside a large rock on the ground. Underneath was one of his mother's star portals. She had placed it there just for Trunks, as he liked spending time outside. The other end was connected to his room, so it acted as a backdoor, in some ways. Aside from them, the only one who knew about it was Sasami, and she had promised not to tell anyone.  
  
Trunks dropped through the portal, pulling the rock back over it as he vanished. He popped out inside his room, landing on the bed, as well as the person who was sitting on it. "Sasami?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Waiting for you," she replied. "Gohan tells me that you're upset about something."  
  
"Um...not really."  
  
"Oh? So then you didn't complain that he got a lock of my hair and you didn't?"  
  
Trunks blushed. "I might have mentioned something to him while we were at his apartment..."  
  
Sasami shook her head. "You boys can be pretty thick sometimes. Trunks, do you know why I gave Gohan that hair?"  
  
"Well...no, I don't."  
  
"I gave it to him because I wouldn't see him for another years or so, and I wanted him to have something to remember me by. Besides, he was in love with me, and I wouldn't return his love. If you ever start to miss me, you can just walk upstairs. If you get really lazy, all you have to do is hook up a star portal from my room to yours, and I know Washu showed you how to do it. Anyway, my point is that there was great significance behind that lock of hair. Do you understand?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Sure, but I still want one."  
  
Sasami sighed and smacked his forehead playfully. "You big dummy! If I ever gave someone else a lock of my hair, it would make Gohan's seem less important. Just like he'd never give anyone else a lock of his hair. If I was gonna give you anything, it'd be something else."  
  
"But Gohan can show people that lock of hair! I don't have anything to show!"  
  
"Trunks, you don't need anything to show! You've got thousands of memories of the good times we shared, and that's something Gohan doesn't have."  
  
"Really? You mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, though we kept in touch this long, Gohan was always a little uncomfortable around me, whether he showed it or not. He started visiting less and less, then started calling me more and more. I'd know his voice anywhere, but his face was so different the next time I saw him years later."  
  
Trunks noticed a distant look in his friend's eyes. "Sasami?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head. "Do you know what I'd tell people if they asked me about you, Trunks?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I'd tell them you're my baby brother and I love you more than anyone else I've ever met."  
  
His eyes widened. "Even more than Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, even more than him," she replied with a sigh. "That's my point, Trunks. I had to give Gohan that lock of hair so he'd know I still cared about him. You know I'll always love you, so you don't need anything to remind you of that. But since you were so insistent, I did get you something."  
  
Sasami reached into her kimono and drew out a small crystal with a thin string threaded through the tip.  
  
Trunks stared at it in wonder. "But Sasami, you told me Tenchi gave you that. You said it meant the world to you!"  
  
She nodded. "It did, back then. Now you mean the world to me, and I want you to have it. When you meet someone special to you later on, you should give it to them. That way, the feelings of love in the crystal grow stronger and stronger. Go on, take it!"  
  
Trunks slowly took the crystal. "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
He swallowed nervously. "Have you ever...y'know...kissed a guy?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Well...I um...got kissed and...I don't..."  
  
"Is this about Sakura or Hotaru?" Sasami interrupted.  
  
Trunks turned bright red. "Hotaru," he muttered.  
  
"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Trunks. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. What's the problem?"  
  
"She asked me why I saved her from my father, and I got mad and ran away."  
  
"Well, why'd you do that?"  
  
"I'm...afraid." Tears began to build up in his eyes. "I'm scared I might end up hurting her, the way Papa hurt Mama and me. I can't be like him, Sasami. It would break Mama's heart."  
  
Sasami cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed his nose. "Trunks, listen to me. You are NOT Vegeta. You are NOT Prince of the Saiyans. You are NOT a monster. You're my baby brother, and you'll never be anything like Vegeta as long as I have anything to say about it. Besides, I know you'll never hurt Hotaru."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because then Reenie would kill you, and I'd kill her for killing you, and then the Scouts would be out for my blood, so I'd have Yugi and Gohan destroy them all, and that wouldn't be much fun, would it?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "I guess not. Thanks, Sasami."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "Anytime, baby brother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff into the air. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
Pegasus, Tenchi, and Ayeka nodded.  
  
Washu performed a final check on the time machine. "Okay, kids. Try to ignore the fact that the time machine looks like a big pumpkin and step inside. Be sure to strap yourselves in, too. We don't want anyone flying off into another century."  
  
Gohan, Hotaru, and Sasami climbed into the time machine, but Reenie and Sakura hesitated.  
  
"I don't think I should go," Sakura said. "If my Clow Cards managed to escape, it'd be way too much trouble to try and track them down."  
  
"I can't go either," Reenie said. "Something came up back in Crystal Tokyo, and I have to go back for a while. Good luck, you guys."   
  
"But we still need five people to stabilize the time machine," Washu pointed out. "Unless we get two volunteers, we're stuck."  
  
"Count us in," Yugi replied as she materialized at the door of the time machine. Behind her was Trunks, wearing an improved version of Gohan's Saiyan armor.  
  
Washu shook her head. "This is crazy!"  
  
"Yet it must be done, Washu," Pluto responded. "Trunks and Yugi have a great task ahead of them; one that requires they work together. Unless both teams succeed in their missions, our time could quite literally run out."  
  
"That's not even funny."   
  
"I assure you, it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Are two sure about this?" Gohan asked as Trunks & Yugi entered the time machine.  
  
"No, but neither are you guys," Yugi noted. She took a seat next to Sasami.  
  
Trunks froze. The only seat left was next to Hotaru. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and strapped himself in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Gohan. We must talk."  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. A beautiful young woman stood in front of him. Though he'd never seen her before, she definitely seemed familiar. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Tsunami. I am most powerful guardian tree of Jurai."  
  
"What do want with me?"  
  
Tsunami's face softened. "Gohan, the journey you are currently making is extremely dangerous. I have come only to warn you, and to give you a message. I can't tell you who it is from, although I can tell you it is of great importance to your future."  
  
"What's the message?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It is this: 'Tell her how you feel, NOW!' That is all, I'm afraid."  
  
"But...what does that mean?"  
  
Tsunami only smiled. "I think you will know when the time is right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, did it work?"  
  
"It's hard to say, my young friend," Tsunami replied. "He seemed very confused."  
  
"That's expected. But will he do it?"  
  
"I think so, yes. Gohan seems to be strong in spirit. He will make the right choices."  
  
"I hope you're right, lady. By the way, you never told me what your name was."  
  
"I suppose I didn't," she said mysteriously. "I think you will know when the time is right, as well. Goodbye, Trunks."  
  
The young man blinked in surprise and shook his head as she vanished. "That's weird. How'd she know MY name...?"  
  
The End!  
  
  
I know nothing makes sense right now. I'll explain everything next time, though, I promise. Oh, and be on the lookout for an "experiment" I'll be posting soon. It has nothing to do with KS, but I need some feedback on it anyway.  
Next time in KS: Hotaru picks a really bad time to revert to Saturn, while Gohan & Sasami try to correct a past mistake. Also, Trunks gets his very own guardian tree spirit, and comes face to face with himself! Oh, and there's a Super Saiyan Sovereign causing some trouble, too. Oh yeah, Gohan decides he doesn't want a queen after all. You have to read it to believe it! :)  



	9. Time Traveling 101

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Tenchi, Tsunami, & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru/Saturn belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: I originally intended for Kid Stuff to just be one story, but I never knew it would get as popular as it did. So then I figured I'd do ten parts and stop there. Don't get mad, I may stretch it out to eleven or twelve to get the ending just the way I want it. Of course, that'll leave the door open to side stories for me to write, so I doubt we've seen the last of my toying with these kids...  
For you Marvel fans (if there are any left), I'm finishing up a crossover with X-Man and...well, you'll have to wait and see. For the CardCaptor fans, I'm working on that, too!   
  
Summary: Trunks loses his best friend and learns of his destiny.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #9: Time Traveling 101  
  
  
"Trunks, wake up!" a voice pleaded. "Please, wake up!"  
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes. "Yugi, is that you?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, but that's not-"  
  
"What happened to you? You're so...different!"  
  
Yugi paused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When we left, your hair was up, you were wearing that make-up, and you were a lot taller. Now your hair's down, the make-up's gone, and you're my size."  
  
She looked down, as if noticing her new body for the first time. "This is what I looked like back on Jurai," she said quietly. "But...how?"  
  
Trunks glanced around at their new surroundings. They seemed to be standing in a long hallway. He faintly remembered hugging Sasami goodbye before she, Gohan, and Hotaru traveled into the past. "We'd better get started. We should figure out where we are, and...Yugi? Are you listening?"  
  
Yugi was staring at her reflection in one of the hallway's tall panels. She slowly pressed a trembling hand against her cheek, then burst into tears.  
  
Trunks reached out to comfort her, but gasped in shock as his hand passed right through her arm.  
  
Yugi turned to face him. "That's what I was trying to tell you. It started just after we got here. I keep fading, and I can't keep myself solid anymore. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe if you just focused-"  
  
"No, I tried that already, believe me." Yugi shook her head sadly. "I'm really scared, Trunks."  
  
Trunks tried to hold her hand, but to no avail. "Yugi, listen to me. You're my friend, and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. You have to believe that!" As he spoke, Trunks reached up and pressed his hand against her cheek.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and she quickly pressed her hand over his. "Trunks, how did you...?"  
  
"It's the crystal," he whispered in awe, staring at the glowing shape hanging from his wrist. "The one Sasami gave me. Somehow, it's making you whole again."  
  
"But for how long?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Long enough, Yugi," he answered, smiling at her. "C'mon, we'd better get to work."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gohan, wake up! We've got to go, now!"  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
"What?" Sasami asked.  
  
"It's just...for a second, I thought you were...never mind." He shook his head and stood up.   
  
"No, what?" she asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head again. "Nothing. Where's Hotaru?"  
  
Sasami went pale. "Well, there's bad news, really bad news, and horrible news."  
  
"Okay. Bad news first," Gohan said.  
  
"I don't think the time machine worked. We only ended up in Tenchi's backyard."  
  
"Really bad news?"  
  
"Somehow, during the trip over here, Hotaru jumped out."  
  
"And the horrible news?"  
  
"Um...she was Saturn when she jumped out."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Sasami pointed to the large hole in the side of the time machine. "I'd say that's a sure sign. I just don't see why she would transform now, or why the time machine worked for Trunks & Yugi and not us."  
  
Gohan looked around. "Maybe it DID work. I feel like I've lived this day before. Maybe whatever we're supposed to stop happened at Tenchi's house."  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing over here?"  
  
Gohan & Sasami both turned around to see Goku frowning down at them.   
  
"The wedding's about to start, and you're not in position! Vegeta's going to kill ME if everything isn't perfect!"  
  
"But Dad-" Gohan started to say.  
  
Sasami cut him off. "Sorry, sir," she apologized. "Gohan and I were just looking for...um...Hotaru!"  
  
"She's with the other bridesmaids," Goku replied, "and you should be, too! C'mon, move it already!"  
  
Sasami quickly headed for the house, but something was bothering her. From the looks of things, they had arrived just before Vegeta & Washu's wedding. She remembered Pegasus saying that one of them had made the mistake, but what if the wedding WAS the mistake? Could she really bring herself to stop the union? What if it affected Trunks somehow, wherever he was?  
  
Gohan was worried, too, but about something entirely different. If Saturn was back in control, where had she gone? A new thought occurred to him: Maybe she hadn't jumped out anywhere. Maybe she was here, with intentions to bring the wedding to a screeching halt. Anything was possible with that girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi gripped Trunks's hand tightly as they ran down the hallway. She was very afraid that she might fade away for good the next time, and didn't want to be separated from him or the crystal for a second.  
  
"I hear voices," he said suddenly, coming to a stop.  
  
Soon, Yugi heard them as well, but neither was familiar.  
  
"Soon, my dear brother," a woman said. "Soon, the Earth will be in range, and I shall coat it with a new kind a silence: servitude! The dead Earthlings shall rise to serve me and only me. I will make them pay for hurting you."  
  
"Sakuya, I know you're in there!" a boy screamed. "Listen to me! You can't do this! Those people don't deserve this kind of cruelty! They were just trying to protect themselves! You're going too far!"  
  
There was a heavy sigh. "Father was right. You've grown weak, Trunks."  
  
Trunks's eyes widened. "What did she-"  
  
Yugi clapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh! They might-"  
  
"Hear you?" the woman asked as appeared behind them.  
  
Yugi screamed and backed away, nearly knocking Trunks over in the process.  
  
The tall woman drew the Silence Glaive out of thin air and pointed it at them. "I suggest you step inside on your own, before I have to force you with this."  
  
Yugi & Trunks obediently entered the room and froze in their tracks.  
  
Roughly a yard away was a hospital bed, but it had been propped up straight so the patient appeared as if he was standing. His eyes seemed to be cloudy, and long, red hair fell past his shoulders as he turned to look at them. His eyes widened and cleared for the first time in years. "You," he whispered.  
  
"You're me," he and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"This just got a little too freaky," Yugi muttered.  
  
"Silence, child!" the tall woman ordered. "So commands the Super Saiyan Sovereign!"  
  
"Bet you can't say that three times fast."  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed. "No, girl, and you will say nothing else!" With one quick motion, the blade of the Silence Glaive passed directly through Yugi's neck.  
  
Trunks was still literally staring at himself when he heard her scream. He spun around, only to see the terrified look in Yugi's eyes as her body began to fade again. "NO!" he shouted. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"What needed to be done," the woman replied, starting towards him. "And you're next, boy!"  
  
"Sakuya, DON'T!" the patient warned. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
Trunks ran over to Yugi and tried to bring her back with the crystal, but it was too late. He could only watch in horror as her body slowly vanished from sight. The frightened look in her eyes was the last part of her that faded away. "YUGI!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face.  
  
"I see you'll need to be silenced as well," the woman said. "Hold still and I'll make it quick."  
  
"You want silence?!" Trunks shrieked. "I'll give you silence!" As he turned to face her, the woman was tossed away by an invisible force. Her vision cleared in time to see Trunks hovering over her, his body surrounded by a golden, unearthly glow. Cold, piercing green eyes glared down at her. "I don't know what a sovereign is, but I do know what a Super Saiyan is. And if you really are one, you'd better transform fast, lady, because this is the only chance you're gonna get!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The wedding turned out better than Sasami & Gohan thought it would. While they had found Hotaru, she was the one that belonged there, not the one they had traveled with. Gohan couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, she made the mistake, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He would find out soon enough.  
  
At the reception, Sasami quickly made her way through the guests. She was trying to find Washu, and hopefully, this younger version of her was still brilliant enough to repair the time machine. Gohan, however, kept an eye on Hotaru. He was always a few steps behind her, watching her every move. His dedication was about to pay off, but at the same time, his luck was about to run out.  
  
It was just after Hotaru realized that Gohan (the past one) had either chosen Sasami or Sakura as his queen. To say the least, she was heartbroken. She'd thought that night they'd kissed had meant something to him, because it meant a great deal to her. Instead, he was probably still hopelessly in love with Sasami, or maybe Sakura.  
  
She separated herself from the other guests and found a secluded spot near the ship Vegeta & Washu were using for their honeymoon. It wasn't long before Vegeta came around to comfort her.  
  
Gohan figured the situation was pretty harmless, but as Vegeta slipped an arm around Hotaru's shoulders, Gohan heard a voice in the back of his head. He recognized it as Trunks, but as the one from the future, not the young boy he knew.  
  
"Gohan, listen up! This is gonna sound crazy, but you can't let Hotaru get on that ship with Vegeta! Do whatever it takes to stop her, but DON'T LET HER GET ON THAT SHIP!"  
  
Gohan looked up to see Hotaru walking up the ramp leading to the ship's door. "NO!" he shouted, rocketing forward. Hotaru turned around and gasped in surprise as Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from the ramp.  
  
Vegeta, who was just inside the doorway, turned around. "What's your problem, kid? Haven't you done enough to that poor girl? Leave her alone!"  
  
Gohan ignored Vegeta. "Hotaru, listen to me! I know you're upset, but don't-"  
  
Hotaru slapped him soundly across the face. "Go away, Gohan! You've already proven you don't want me, so just leave me alone!"  
  
"Hotaru, I never meant to hurt-"  
  
"But you did, Gohan! I don't know what hurts more: the fact that you don't love me, or the fact that you're in love with someone that doesn't even love you back!"  
  
Gohan paused, but pushed the oncoming thought away. "Hotaru, if you get on that ship, something terrible will happen! I can't explain it, but I know I'm right!"  
  
Vegeta stomped down the ramp and shoved Gohan. "She said get lost, kid!"  
  
Gohan spun around caught him with a quick punch to the jaw. "I can't do that, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked down at him in surprise, then growled and charged. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
As the Saiyan Prince nearly knocked his head clean off his shoulders, Gohan was forced to agree.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, trying to remember what had just happened. It all came back to him when he spotted the woman lying a few feet away. She was the one that had taken Yugi away. Yugi was his best friend, and now she was gone, all because of this evil woman. She would have to pay for that. With a sinister gleam in his eyes, Trunks grabbed a tuft of her long hair and prepared to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Don't do it, Trunks."  
  
Trunks looked at the patient. "What?"  
  
"Don't kill her. I know you think she's evil, but she's really just a little girl, like your friend."  
  
"My friend is dead, in case you forgot," Trunks replied coldly.  
  
"There's another reason. She's also my--and your--half sister."  
  
Trunks released the woman and stared at her face. "Half?"  
  
"There isn't enough time to explain it now. Just watch."  
  
The woman's body glowed with a violet light, then slowly shrank to the size of a little girl even younger than Trunks. There was a black triangle in the center of her forehead that reminded him of Sasami.  
  
"Now do you see?" the patient asked. "She's just a scared kid that's been cursed with a power she can't control. Just like Hotaru once was."  
  
Trunks looked at him. "You know Hotaru? Is she still alive?"  
  
The patient frowned. "I knew Hotaru. She was like a second mother to me." He nodded toward the girl. "Sakuya is Hotaru's daughter. I've been taking care of her, or maybe it's the other way around. Anyway, all that power has done something to her head. She's different now, out of control when she takes that adult form. When I got hurt protecting her, she confined me to this bed. She's convinced I can't take care of myself anymore."  
  
Trunks walked over to the bed and began undoing the thick straps around the patient's limbs. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I can take care of her. Always have, always will. I just hope she'll let me." He slowly got out of the bed and stretched. "Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you should know."  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
The patient kneeled and placed his hands on Trunks's shoulders. "Nothing's more important than family, kid. Still, you have to be prepared for the bad times. Nothing lasts forever, and that includes family. Treasure them all while you've got them, because one day they'll be gone. You got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks nodded solemnly. "Do you mind...if I leave something for Sakuya?"  
  
The patient smiled. "Go ahead. I'll make sure she hangs onto it."  
  
Trunks walked over to the little girl and drew the crystal out. "Sasami told me to give this to someone special. I would've given it to Yugi, but...she's gone now. I think you should keep it, Sakuya. For luck." He placed the crystal in her open hand and closed her fingers around it. "I know you probably won't remember me, but I hope this helps you get better like it helped Yugi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami wasn't sure what she expected to find. All she knew was that Gohan was a bloody mess, and Vegeta was making him bloodier by the second. And for some reason, Hotaru was standing by, letting it happen as if she was completely powerless to stop it.  
  
It almost seemed as if Sasami was watching herself run to Vegeta and beat his head and shoulders, screaming for him to stop. She wasn't strong enough to make him feel it, especially since he was in Super Saiyan form. However, he did turn around long enough to smack her to the ground.  
  
"Don't EVER put your hands on me, girl, or next time you won't be getting up!" he threatened.  
  
Since she wasn't really hurt, Sasami did get up and repeated the process, only she added kicks and hair-pulling to her limited arsenal. This time, Vegeta gave her his full attention as he released Gohan and knocked her down with a hard slap. "Fine!" he shouted. "You want my attention, then you've got it! Let's see if Gohan taught you anything back at King Kai's school!"  
  
In all honesty, the only thing Sasami had learned from King Kai is that Earth had some of the worst jokes in the universe. The only important thing she'd learned from Gohan is that love hurts sometimes. She hadn't really planned out what she'd do once she got Vegeta away from Gohan. Sasami was only concerned about one of her dearest friends, and one of the few boys she'd ever cared about deeply. Unfortunately, it was about to earn her a very painful experience. At least, so she thought.  
  
Hotaru was the first one to see the golden glow. By the time she realized it was coming from Gohan, he was already beating Vegeta within an inch of his life. Though he wasn't anywhere close to Vegeta's power level, pure rage seemed to enhance all of his skills, if only for a few short moments. That was more than enough time to trash Vegeta. In less that two minutes, Vegeta was out cold, and Hotaru was searching desperately for a pulse. She found one, but it was very weak.  
  
When Sasami finally came to, Gohan was leaning over her. Though his face was a bloody mess, most of his clothing had been burned away, and bruises covered two-thirds of his body, the first words out of his mouth were, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sasami smiled up at him. "I'd tell you, but chances are you've got a concussion and would just forget anyway."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Good point." Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed into her arms.  
  
"How disgustingly sweet."  
  
Sasami gasped as she looked up. "Saturn?!"  
  
"Yes." She frowned. "I assumed that by preventing the wedding of Vegeta and Washu, I would be able to convince a very lonely young Trunks to train harder, thus one day making him my prince. However, I suppose it is better that he remain the product of a broken home. It will make him a stronger fighter in the long run."  
  
"Your...prince?" Sasami asked. "But I thought Gohan-"  
  
"He is, and so is Trunks. The ancient prophecy said the Eternal Prince had to be the son of a Super Saiyan and a woman not of Earth's solar system." Saturn sighed loudly. "We should go. The others will begin to worry about us."  
  
"Um...excuse me," Hotaru said quietly, "but what's going on?"  
  
Saturn turned to her. "If you ever let Vegeta touch you again, I will personally return to kill you both."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in fear. "O-Okay." She quickly ran off.  
  
"What was that for?" Sasami asked as Saturn helped her carry Gohan back to the time machine.  
  
Saturn shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "Just I bad feeling I suddenly had. I always trust my instincts."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She'll be fine, kid," the young man said, noticing the look on the boy's face.  
  
Trunks just shook his head. "It's not Sakuya I'm thinking about anymore," he said softly, staring at his bare wrist.  
  
"I'm really sorry about her. I wish I could've done something to help."  
  
"No, she was my friend. I can't believe that one of the last things I said to her was, 'I'm gonna protect you.' I let her down so easily."  
  
There was a bright flash of light, and then the time machine materialized in front of them.  
  
"Guess that's your ride, huh?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Thanks for everything." He walked over to the time machine as the door cycled open. He took his seat in silence, not even noticing that Saturn was present instead of Hotaru, or that Gohan looked as if he'd been in a car accident.  
  
Sasami hated to say anything, but she couldn't contain her curiosity. "Trunks?"  
  
"What?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Where's...Yugi?"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything at first, and a solitary tear ran down his face. "Let's just go," he said finally.  
  
Sasami nodded and started the time machine.  
  
Trunks strapped himself in. Unable to hold back any longer, he finally broke down, allowing the tears to cascade down his face, though he never made a single sound to express his grief.  
  
Saturn hesitantly reached over and placed her hand on his.  
  
Trunks looked at the hand for a long moment, then took it in his own. Right now, he didn't care where the comfort came from, because he had a sinking feeling that he would never be truly happy again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi tapped his fingers on the table absently. "So what you're saying is that Yugi...is dead?"  
  
"That is the impression Trunks gave us," Saturn replied. "We cannot be sure until he agrees to tell someone exactly what happened, but he hasn't spoken in three days."  
  
"I really feel sorry for that kid. He's got enough trouble just being Vegeta's son. And while I'm thinking about it, why is it that you're all kids again?"  
  
"A side effect of the time traveling, I would assume. It was a calculated risk, which we all hoped for. Besides, our mission was successful, and you are married to Ayeka, are you not?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"That," Saturn said, "is a very long story. One that I think Washu would be able to explain to you in greater detail."  
  
"One more thing," Tenchi added. "How come you're here instead of Hotaru?"  
  
Saturn smiled. "Yes. Well, believe it or not, Hotaru actually summoned me this time. I suppose I shall find out why soon enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu gently stroked her son's red hair. "I know you're upset, baby," she whispered in his ear, "but you can't keep this silent thing up forever. It's almost been three days. You've gotta talk some time."  
  
Trunks only blinked, never changing his position in his mother's lap.  
  
"Honey, please," Washu pleaded, kissing his forehead. "Just say something. Anything! You're really starting to scare me!"  
  
Trunks buried his head in her robe. "I loved her, Mama," he whispered. "She was my best friend, and I never told her that. I miss her so much."  
  
"I know, sweetie." Washu rested her chin on his head. "You want me to make anything for you? Maybe a new friend to play with?"  
  
"No," he muttered. "No one can take her place, Mama." Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. "I wish I'd never even asked her to come with me."  
  
"You couldn't have known what was going to happen, darling. You should never blame yourself for that, Trunks. You hear me?"  
  
"I'm a monster, just like Papa. Everyone I care about gets hurt."  
  
"Trunks, stop it! It's not your fault!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Mama. She's gone, and I'll never see her again."  
  
Neither of them noticed the woman standing directly behind them. "Forgive me, young Trunks," she whispered. " One so young should never have to suffer so much. I am extremely sorry for your loss, but you must wait just a little while longer."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan stared at his broken arm, and for some reason, came to a very good conclusion. "I don't want a queen anymore."  
  
Sasami looked up from bandaging the arm. "Huh?"  
  
"I don't want a queen, and I don't need one. Forget the stupid prophecy. I'm not living the rest of my life by some wrinkled old paper that isn't even written in English. I only seem to end up getting hurt every time."  
  
"Um...okay," Sasami said slowly. "Do you still want me to fluff your pillow?"  
  
Gohan blinked in disbelief. "Don't you even care?"  
  
"Of course I do, but it doesn't matter to me anymore, Gohan. I stopped caring about the prophecy a long time ago. I was just wondering when you would, too."  
  
"So...you don't care who I end up with?"  
  
"As long as you're happy, why should I? Besides, we both know we're gonna be friends no matter what you do. I try to focus on the more important things. Like helping Trunks get over Yugi, for example."  
  
Gohan smiled. "You're really something special, Sasami."  
  
"No, I'm not. It just seems that way because I have such good friends." Sasami finished with his arm. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
A sly grin crossed his face. "A kiss to make it all better?"  
  
Sasami stared at him for a moment. "I thought you said you didn't want a queen anymore."  
  
He nodded. "That's what I said. I never said anything about a princess, though."  
  
Sasami glared at him. "I hate you sometimes."  
  
Gohan grinned again. "Is that a no on the kiss?"  
  
She got up and headed for the door. "I'll decide after I check on Trunks."  
  
"But that could take hours! What am I supposed to do until then?"  
  
Sasami paused at the door and smiled. "You can start by contacting Reenie and Sakura. They should know what happened. I figure it'll take you at least a few hours to figure out how make a phone call across time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie slowly walked down the long hallway, wondering what might have been so important to call her back home. The message hadn't been very detailed, it just demanded that she return immediately with no questions asked. It was almost rude, which was really surprising. No one in Crystal Tokyo was ever rude, unless something was really wrong.   
  
It wasn't until Reenie reached the throne room that she realized what had been so important. Sitting in the center of the room was a little girl with violet eyes and dark hair. There was a black triangle in the center of her forehead, and she was dressed as Sailor Saturn. She stood up as Reenie appeared.  
  
"Hello! You must be Princess Reenie. "My name is Sakuya, and I was trying to reach my big brother, but I'm a little new at opening portals. Can you help me out?"  
  
Reenie blinked. "Um...what's your big brother's name?"  
  
"Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Trunks." Sakuya held up a small crystal. "I need to get this back to him and say thanks. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Reenie thought for a moment. "Well...yes...but it's more like when you can find him..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes a few minutes after two in the morning. He was surprised to find a glowing figure standing next to his bed. He couldn't tell right away, but he thought it looked like Sasami. "Sasami?" he asked, reaching for her.  
  
"Not quite, Trunks," she replied, taking his hand. "I am Tsunami. I've come here to give you good news."  
  
"What news?"  
  
Tsunami smiled. "There's someone who'd like to say hello to you. Come on out, little one."  
  
A small hand appeared behind Tsunami's kimono. Long, blonde hair and a pair of big, blue eyes soon followed it.   
  
Trunks gasped in disbelief. "Yugi?" he whispered. "Is that...really you?"  
  
Yugi slowly stepped out from behind Tsunami, but remained at her side, as if she was afraid of something. "Hi, Trunks," she said quietly, lowering her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I should explain something to you, Trunks," Tsunami noted. "Yugi's new body is quite solid, but she can only come in physical contact with you now."  
  
"Why is that?" Trunks asked.  
  
Yugi blushed as Tsunami replied, "That was her only wish: to be able to touch you again. It is part of the reason why she will be your new guardian."  
  
"You mean she's gonna protect me the way you protect Sasami?"  
  
"Exactly. Yugi will be more of a guide, since you don't seem to need much protection. However, there is much I must first teach her before she can begin her duties." Tsunami gently squeezed Yugi's hand, then repeated the process with Trunks. "To make the bond complete, you will both need to join hands."  
  
Trunks climbed out of bed and reached for Yugi's hand, but she shrank back, hiding behind Tsunami again. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered. "What if something happens to him? I don't think I could stand it if I couldn't protect him."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me," Trunks replied. "I'd rather die with you than live without you."  
  
Tears formed in Yugi's eyes. "You really mean that, Trunks?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out for sure." He held out his hand to her. "I don't wanna lose you a second time, Yugi. There's so much I still need to tell you."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath, then walked over and took his hand.  
  
Tsunami placed her hands on their foreheads. "With the power of Jurai, I link you as guardian and knight, forever bound by loyalty, trust, and honor. Let no force in the universe break this bond, not even death itself."  
  
"Um...what's that last part mean?" Yugi asked nervously.  
  
"That means that while one of you lives, the other cannot die. It is possible for both of you to perish at once, no matter how unlikely that is, so be very careful. You have a little time before I must take Yugi back to my realm."  
  
Trunks gently squeezed Yugi's hand. "I really missed you."  
  
"I-I missed y-you, too," she mumbled, blushing slightly. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
"These past three days, I've been miserable without you. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
"Oh, Trunks," Yugi whispered. "That's so sweet..."  
  
"There's more, though." He hesitated before going on. "I need to tell you this before you leave."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
With a sigh, Trunks slowly looked into her eyes. "You're my best friend, Yugi, and I...I love you."  
  
For a moment, Yugi didn't move or speak.  
  
"I'm afraid we must go now, little one," Tsunami interrupted.   
  
Yugi cupped Trunks's face in her hands. "I love you, too," she said before gently pressing her lips to his.   
  
His eyes widened in pure shock. He'd known Yugi had cared about him, but not to this degree. The kiss was simple and sweet, yet it was so different from the other kisses he'd gotten. Even Hotaru's seemed less meaningful by comparison. This kiss had something more to it, something he didn't recognize right away.  
  
After a few short seconds, Yugi pulled back and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Bye, Trunks," she whispered. "See you soon."  
  
Trunks watched in silence as Yugi and Tsunami vanished in a bright flash of light. He slowly pressed two fingers to his lips, trying to figure out why Yugi had kissed him in the first place. The answer wouldn't come to him until the next day, but it would be more than worth the wait.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sasami groaned and opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was going to check on Trunks. Only she'd never gotten that far, which explained why she was lying in front of Washu's door. It didn't explain why she was on the floor, or why she felt so drained, but it was a start.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't check on Trunks," Gohan said, looking down at her.  
  
Sasami glanced up. "No. Um...did you call Reenie and Sakura?"  
  
"I talked to Sakura's father, and he said he'd tell her everything. Reenie's another story. By the way, do you know you're lying on the floor?"  
  
"Yes. I was waiting for you to help me up."  
  
"I don't know. You promised you'd give me an answer about that kiss last night, and you never did."  
  
Sasami glared at him. "No one plans to pass out, Gohan. It was pretty unexpected. Besides, I can't move at all right now."  
  
Gohan scooped her into his arms. "So I guess you don't feel like making breakfast?"  
  
"Let's put it like this. If you keep talking about food, you're going to have it all over your shirt in a minute."  
  
He winced. "Got it. Where should I dump...er, put you?"  
  
Sasami frowned. "Very funny, Gohan. The couch will be fine."  
  
Gohan started toward the couch, then stopped. "Wait. If you can't move, then I can pretty much do whatever I want with you, can't I?"  
  
"Um...no!"  
  
An evil grin appeared on his face. "Too late. Now, about that kiss..."  
  
"Aren't you the one that once said if anything happened between us, it should happen naturally and not be forced?"  
  
Gohan thought about that. "Yeah, but you could move then. Now you can't."  
  
Sasami sighed. "Gohan, why are you so obsessed with kissing me?"  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with NOT kissing me?" he countered. "It's not like we don't like each other. Unless you've had a sudden change of heart on me."  
  
"No, nothing like that. It just seems like you've gotten a lot more aggressive about the whole thing."  
  
"Maybe that's because you haven't. In fact, you haven't hugged me once this whole week."  
  
Sasami rolled her eyes. "You're holding me right now. That counts in my book."  
  
"Why are you being so negative?"  
  
"Maybe I'm mad at you."  
  
Gohan smirked. "And maybe you're cuter when you're mad."  
  
Sasami blushed. "Be quiet! It's hard to stay mad when you say things like that!"  
  
"Fine. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the universe."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "And I think you'd make a wonderful wife."  
  
Sasami froze. "What?"  
  
The grin faded from Gohan's face. "Uh...nothing."  
  
"No, wait! You said wi-"  
  
"White! As in white...truffles...that polish...sandwiches..."  
  
"That makes no sense. And now you're blushing."  
  
"No I'm not!" Gohan insisted.  
  
Sasami grinned. "Then how come you just said white truffles polish sandwiches?"  
  
"I didn't mean...um...truffles?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Face it, Gohan. You're in love with me. Again."  
  
"I am not! I just...um..."  
  
"You're blushing again."  
  
Gohan glared at her. "Am not!"  
  
Sasami gently brushed her fingers against his cheek. "You are now!" she giggled.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "If I was really in love with you, I'd be kissing you instead of talking right now."  
  
"Maybe we can change that," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
Before Gohan could answer, the door to Washu's lab opened, and the scientist stuck her head out. "Oh, it's just you two. I thought Ayeka & Ryoko were fighting from all the noise. Where's breakfast?"  
  
Gohan quickly put Sasami down. "Um...Sasami wasn't feeling well, and there isn't any."  
  
Washu sighed and walked into the kitchen. "It's just as well. Trunks only likes eggs when I cook them."  
  
"Is he okay?" Sasami asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Actually, yes! When he got up this morning, there was a huge smile on his face, but the poor dear was so exhausted that I sent him back to bed. He should be awake soon."  
  
"So he's not upset about Yugi anymore?" Gohan asked.  
  
Washu shrugged as she pulled out a frying pan. "I didn't ask. All I know is that he's feeling better, and that's what matters."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sakuya?" Reenie asked.  
  
"Not really. Does it show?"  
  
Reenie groaned and closed her eyes as they traveled through the time vortex. "This is the very last time I give anyone a crash course in time travel. Especially you!"  
  
"Hey, I think I see something up ahead!" Sakuya said. "Is that where we get off?"  
  
"I hope so!" Reenie replied. "Roll to the right...now!"  
  
The girls were sucked out of the time vortex and crashed into a bed of soft grass.  
  
"Did it work?" Sakuya asked hopefully, looking around. "Are we in the right time?"  
  
Reenie shook away the stars. "I think so. This looks like Tenchi's house, but we'd better make sure." She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. "Hey, anybody in there?"  
  
The door slowly slid away, and the girl standing there gasped in surprise. "Reenie?"  
  
"'TARU!" Reenie cried, tackling her around the waist. "It's so good to see you again!"  
  
Hotaru smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you, too, Reenie. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh. Well, that's the hard part."  
  
Before Reenie could explain any further, Hotaru was tackled again, but by Sakuya this time. "Mommy!" she cried, tears flowing down her face. "It's really you! I'd know your face anywhere!"  
  
Hotaru looked at Reenie. "Um...what did she just call me?"  
  
Reenie grinned weakly. "Well, that's the hard part I was talking about..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks walked through the lab with a smile on his face. He felt like a new person, and in a very important way, he was. He happened to be passing by the mass tank when something caught his eye. He paused and looked at his reflection. There was a strange symbol on his forehead. It seemed to be a blue triangle.  
  
"Weird," he muttered, touching the symbol. "That's never been there before."  
  
Several masses swam over to investigate, but soon lost interest and swam away.  
  
"It's our bond," a familiar voice said.  
  
Trunks looked over to see Yugi's reflection behind him. "Yugi!" he cried happily, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.  
  
Yugi laughed and hugged him. "Easy, Trunks! I can still get air-sick, you know."  
  
"What were you saying about this?" he asked, pointing to his forehead.  
  
Yugi pressed a finger to his triangle. "It's the symbol of our bond. I've got one, too." She pulled the hair away from her face, revealing a green triangle on her forehead. "See? Nothing to worry about. Lots of people from Jurai have them."  
  
"But I'm not from Jurai."  
  
"Well, I am, and so is Tsunami. Besides, she told me that your destiny is to be a prince someday."  
  
Trunks frowned. "I don't wanna be a prince. Not like him."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Not a Saiyan prince, a Juraian prince. You're not related to the royal family by blood, but you've been adopted."  
  
"I have?"  
  
She nodded. "Sasami wasn't kidding when she called you her brother. Just look at it this way: she's your sister, and Tsunami is...well...a godmother or something."  
  
"So what does that make you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well...we can talk about that later," Yugi replied with a smile. "Right now, I think we should go upstairs and let everyone know I'm not dead."  
  
"Good idea," he agreed. "But there's something I wanna know first. Why'd you kiss me last time?"  
  
Yugi paused and looked into his eyes. "I...it just...felt right. I can't really explain it. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, of course not! I was curious. I just didn't know you felt that way about me."  
  
"Well, I do. Is that gonna be a problem?"  
  
"Only if you got a problem with being really, really happy." Trunks took her by the hand. "C'mon, I want you to meet Mama. Well, again, anyway."  
  
Yugi smiled and followed him to the door.  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
Okay, I think that went well. How about you? Comments are welcome (and encouraged, for that matter). Next time, Trunks meets the real Sakuya for the first time, and Tsunami drops by with more info. Plus, Hotaru finds out being a mother isn't always a good thing. As if that wasn't enough, Vegeta's back! I know it sounds like a lot, but there's still more! Gohan finally gets a date with Sasami, but you'll never believe what happens at the movies! (Just to warn you, some of this stuff might take two or three stories to happen, so don't get upset if it doesn't show up right away)  



	10. Love Defined

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Ayeka, Tsunami, Tenchi, & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks, Vegeta, & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru & Reenie belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Sakura belongs to CLAMP/Nelvana.  
  
Note: I tried to focus on the nature of Trunks & Yugi's relationship here. I personally think they make a cute couple, but if you don't agree (or do), let me know. It's always interesting to know how the readers feel, so keep the comments coming! Again, I read all the reviews and check all my e-mail, so if you wanna talk, I'm available.  
  
Summary: While Trunks & Yugi grow closer, Vegeta & Washu grow apart.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #10: Love Defined  
  
  
Tenchi stared at the faces around the table, trying to remember how each of them had gotten there. Sure, most of them were female and either cute or attractive, but they were eating him out of house and home all the same. As if that wasn't bad enough, someone had mentioned that Vegeta would be coming later. That meant both Washu & Trunks would be in bad moods, which really didn't sit well with anyone.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Tenchi blinked. "Oh. Not really, I guess."  
  
"Oooh! Can I have yours, then?" Sakuya pleaded. "This food is great!"  
  
Tenchi smiled and handed her his plate. "Sure. Um...where did you come from again?"  
  
Sakuya was already too busy stuffing her face, so Reenie explained...again. "She's from an alternate future, and her name's Sakuya. She's Hotaru's daughter and Trunks's half-sister, and if I have to say that one more time, I'm going to scream!"  
  
"Hey, where is Trunks?" Sasami asked. "Isn't he up yet?"  
  
"He must have been more tired than I thought," Washu said. "Maybe I should go down and check on him."  
  
"No need, Mama," Trunks replied as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm fine now, honest."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, little man." Washu placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever, but...is that a pimple?"  
  
"No!" Trunks pulled away. "It's...my new tattoo! It's supposed to be like Sasami's, but...um...I messed up and did it upside-down. Yeah, that's it..." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Uh huh. We'll have a talk about that later."  
  
Trunks was about to take a seat at the table when he noticed a face that wasn't normally there. In fact, he'd only seen it once in his entire life, and it hadn't even been in this timeline. "Sakuya?"  
  
"TRUNKS!" Sakuya literally dove across the table and tackled him to the floor, covering his face with kisses. "Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
Trunks's face turned bright red. "A little help here?!"  
  
Hotaru ran over and pulled Sakuya off. "Sorry, Trunks. She's very...excitable."  
  
"I kinda sensed that," Trunks muttered, getting back to his feet. "Why are you here, Sakuya?"  
  
"I came to see you! And to give you this." She held out a small crystal. "My other big brother said you gave it to me, so I'm returning it."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Trunks accepted the crystal. "Are you sure you're not going to try and kill me again?"  
  
Sakuya giggled. "Sorry about that! I wasn't really myself back then." Then she added solemnly, "I'm really sorry about your friend. Is she okay?"   
  
Hotaru gave Sakuya a sharp glance, and the girl lowered her head sadly.  
  
"Actually, she's fine," Trunks replied, getting plenty of amazed looks.   
  
"So...where is Yugi?" Sasami asked.  
  
Trunks grinned. "She went outside to make a phone call. Sort of."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What seems to be troubling you, little one?" Tsunami asked.  
  
Yugi sighed. "It's Trunks. I know I should be happy, but he's having breakfast with the person who killed me!"  
  
"You know your death was necessary in order for me to give you new life as a guardian. Besides, Sakuya cannot be held responsible for that. She had little control over her powers, and is still learning to use them. She is very much like Trunks in that respect."  
  
"Except he never killed me, or anyone else, for that matter." Yugi groaned and sat down on the riverbank. "I'm just scared, Tsunami. I'm afraid he'll like her more than he likes me. I know it's silly, but I can't stand being without him, even for a few minutes."  
  
Tsunami smiled. "Have no fear, little one. The bond you and Trunks share is a very special one, and it cannot be duplicated. However, you must remember that you are not the only one in his life."  
  
"That's the problem. Ever since I was reborn, he's been the only one in mine. Unless you count yourself, of course." Yugi dipped a finger into the cold water. "I just wish Trunks would feel the same way about me as I do about him."  
  
"And what makes you so sure that he doesn't already?" Tsunami asked.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Because if he did, I'd be here with him instead of you, and we definitely wouldn't be doing much talking."  
  
Tsunami's face turned a light shade of red. "I'm sure when the time is right, Trunks will tell you exactly how he feels, little one. You must be patient with him."  
  
Yugi sighed again as Tsunami faded from sight. "No problem there," she whispered. "I'd wait forever for you, Trunks. I just hope we have that long to be together."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu was examining a DNA sample she'd taken from Yugi when the door to her lab opened and closed. "Trunks, is that you, sweetie?" she called, never looking up from the microscope.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Washu would have sworn she could feel the blood freezing in her veins as her eyes narrowed to slits. "Hello, Vegeta. What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk, Washu. Right now."  
  
Washu adjusted her microscope. "Really. And what makes you think I want to talk?"  
  
"Drop the attitude, woman. This isn't a social call; it's strictly business."  
  
"Which means you want something from me. How very convenient."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Actually, I don't want anything from you. But I thought I'd tell you before you heard from someone else."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and counted to ten. Yet, when she opened them, there was Sakuya, smiling brightly. Which meant that her hope that the little girl was all a bad dream was gone. "What is it now, Sakuya?" Hotaru asked with a sigh.  
  
"Mommy, is something wrong? You look tired."  
  
"Being a mother is not what I expected it to be."  
  
"Is it because I make you feel old?"  
  
Hotaru frowned. "I'm not old, and you shouldn't ask questions like that. It's rude."  
  
"Sorry, Mommy. What's 'rude' mean?"  
  
Hotaru groaned and shook her head. "Never mind. And why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
Sakuya looked confused. "You're my Mommy. What else should I call you?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea. I've never had a daughter from an alternate timeline before."  
  
"Can I call you 'Taru like Reenie does?"  
  
"No, that wouldn't feel right."  
  
"What about Purple Person?"  
  
Hotaru froze. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, in my time, you always wore purple. Auntie Ryoko said you had these funky robes that looked like big bruises."  
  
Hotaru's lip trembled, and she tried to think of something that wouldn't end with her screaming at the girl. Finally, she sighed and shook her head. She was doing that a lot lately. "Sakuya, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy?" Sakuya asked with a smile.  
  
"Let's play a game called Silence. All you have to do is be quiet for as long as you can. We start...now!"  
  
Sakuya started to say something, then stopped herself and nodded.  
  
Hotaru smiled. Maybe being a mother wasn't always so bad, and at least she'd gotten to skip the diaper stage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's really weird around here, Sakura," Reenie said. "I think we're gonna give poor Tenchi a heart attack real soon."  
  
On the other end of the phone, Sakura laughed. "I wish I could see his face!"  
  
"Well, when are you coming to visit?" Reenie asked. "We miss you!"  
  
Sakura hesitated. "Actually, Reenie, you won't be seeing me for a while. I joined the exchange student program at my school, and I'll be going to Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Why didn't you say anything until now?"  
  
"The decision was pretty sudden. It's...hard to explain. Don't worry, I'll send you a postcard as soon as I figure out how to ask for one."  
  
Reenie smiled. "Okay, but if you don't send one soon, I'm gonna have Pluto drop in on you and that Chinese kid. Hey, is he going, too?"  
  
Sakura chuckled weakly. "Actually, yes. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason." Reenie made a coughing noise and muttered, "Sakura likes Li!"  
  
"Hey, cut it out! We're just friends!"  
  
"Yeah, just like Sasami and Gohan. Admit it, you're in love!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "With Li? I don't think so. Even if I was, Maelin would kill me first."  
  
"I gotta go, Sakura. Sasami just told me that we have to find Trunks before Vegeta does. Good luck in Hong Kong!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, Trunks. Try to sense the attack and avoid it."  
  
Trunks nodded and closed his eyes.   
  
Gohan started building up the needed energy for his Masenko blast. "Remember, don't see it, feel it!"  
  
Trunks bit down on his lip and tried to focus, but it just wasn't happening like it used to.  
  
Gohan fired the blast, frowning as Trunks made no move to get out of the way. Either he wasn't concentrating or he wanted to get hit and test his endurance. Gohan figured the first was more likely.  
  
Trunks was still trying to sense the blast when something hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Yugi's face inches from his. "Yugi, what are doing here?"  
  
"Get down!" she shouted.   
  
The massive energy wave soared just over their heads and took out three trees before disappearing over the horizon.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Trunks nodded, then blushed when he realized she was on top of him. "Um...you can get off now."  
  
A slight blush came to her cheeks as she stood and helped him up. "Why didn't you move? That thing was going to hit you!"  
  
"I was trying to sense it instead of seeing it," he explained.  
  
"Well, I have to say you weren't doing too well."  
  
"I know. My focus is off today." Trunks sighed. "I guess I have other things on my mind."  
  
Gohan walked over to them. "I think that's enough for today, man. Your heart just isn't in the training right now. Oh, and it's good to see you're alive and well, Yugi." He jogged back to the house.  
  
"So, how'd you know I was in trouble?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I sensed it," Yugi explained. "I could actually see the blast heading towards you in my mind."  
  
"Well, thanks for the save, but I have to fight my own battles sometimes." He brushed off his armor and looked toward the house. "Have you seen my father around? He was supposed to be here today."  
  
"No, I haven't," she replied, "but there is something I really need to talk to you about."  
  
Before she could go on, a portal opened in front of them, and Sakuya hopped out. "Trunks! Hi!" she shouted, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hi again, Sakuya," Trunks muttered. "What is it now?"  
  
"Sasami told me to come and get you. We're going on a picnic with Tenchi and my Mommy! C'mon, they're waiting!" She grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the waiting portal when she noticed Yugi. "Oh, it's you! You're okay!"  
  
"Um...yeah," Yugi said slowly.  
  
"It's great to see you!" Sakuya moved to hug her, but Yugi backed away. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm the only one that can touch her, Sakuya," Trunks quickly explained. "Anyone else would just pass right through her."  
  
"You mean she's a ghost?" Sakuya asked, her eyes widening in awe.  
  
Yugi bit down on her lip, silently forcing herself not to respond.  
  
"She's not a ghost!" Trunks insisted. "She's a person, and she's my best friend."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Now let's go!" Sakuya pulled Trunks to the portal and started to step through.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks turned back to Yugi. "Do you wanna come with us?"  
  
Yugi shook her head. "No, I'm...not ready to be around a lot of people yet. I guess we can talk later..."  
  
Trunks frowned. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I can skip the picnic."  
  
"No, don't." She took a few steps back. "Go with her, Trunks. You need something to take your mind off your father, anyway."  
  
"Are you sure? I could stay here if you want."  
  
Yugi turned away and started to walk off. "Please. Just go, Trunks. I'll be okay."  
  
Trunks still hesitated. He didn't feel right leaving Yugi alone. After all, he was the only one she could touch. She'd gone out of her way to avoid contact with everyone else. He was her sole link to the rest of the world, and if he wasn't there, she'd truly be alone. Finally, Trunks pulled away from Sakuya. "Tell Sasami I couldn't make it, Sakuya."  
  
Sakuya frowned, but vanished into the portal, closing it behind her.  
  
Trunks caught up with Yugi and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Yugi. Sometimes I forget you can't touch anyone else. I guess it's because you're a normal person to me."   
  
"You should have gone with her, Trunks," Yugi said quietly. "I said I'd be okay."  
  
"Don't lie to me," he responded, gently squeezing her hand. "I'm on your side, remember?"  
  
"You can't just put your life on hold for me."  
  
"I'm not," Trunks replied with a smile. "I'm just waiting for you to realize that you're a major part of my life now, Yugi. That means I might actually have to spend some time with you."   
  
For some reason, Yugi couldn't stop herself from smiling. "How major?"  
  
Trunks grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Very major. Now, let's go have that talk you wanted earlier."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you mean he's not coming?" Sasami asked. "Sakuya, I told you not to come back here without Trunks!"  
  
"I know, but all he wanted to do was stay with the ghost girl! Why is it so important that he comes on the picnic, anyway?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "For the third time, there is no picnic! We were only trying to keep Trunks from running into Vegeta today."   
  
"Daddy's here?!" Sakuya cried. "Can I see him, Mommy?"  
  
"No, dear," Hotaru answered. "It's best that you don't."  
  
"But Mommy!"  
  
"I said no!" Hotaru insisted.   
  
Sakuya gasped in surprise, then whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy."  
  
Hotaru sighed and hugged the girl tightly. "I didn't mean to yell, honey, but Sasami's right. You and Trunks shouldn't have anything to do with Vegeta right now."  
  
"But why, Mommy?" Sakuya asked quietly. "What's so bad about Daddy?"  
  
Hotaru glanced at Sasami and gently stroked Sakuya's dark hair. "We'll talk about it later, dear."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu sipped her tea in silence, for once hating the solitary atmosphere of her lab. Being alone was the last thing she needed right now. Her eyes drifted down to the thin stack of papers resting on her computer console. She hadn't even gotten past the first page. It summed up everything neatly and very briefly. In a way, it was a lot like Vegeta: no beating around the bush, just straight to the point, sparing no one's feelings in the process.  
  
He had been his usual self, speaking commandingly and inserting grunts and growls wherever he thought they were necessary. Washu had once thought that was cute. Now she just found it extremely annoying, and somewhat funny. It was no wonder that Frieza had often compared Saiyans to monkeys if he based his opinion on Vegeta.  
  
Washu was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door to her lab opening, or the sound of a voice calling her name. She didn't even blink until she felt a familiar weight in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" Trunks asked. "You look so sad."  
  
She placed a hand on his head, gently running her fingers through the red hair that was so much like her own. Hair that looked so much like his father's when it was up, glowing with its eerie, golden aura.  
  
"Mama?" Trunks repeated, touching her chin.   
  
Washu looked down, taking in the worried expression on his face. She traced the curves of his face with a finger, wondering how he might look in a few years, when he was too big for her to hold in her lap. The thought of him outgrowing the need for her love was heartbreaking. It was that final thought that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Mama, what is it?" Trunks pleaded. Anything that could upset his mother so much had to be very depressing.  
  
Washu never said a word to her son. She only drew him into her arms, holding him as if she feared he might fade away, much like Yugi had days before. And blurred as her vision was by the tears, somehow, she could still make out the phrase "terms for divorce" in big, bold letters, typed across the top paper.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta stared at the bottom of his beer mug, but just didn't feel like asking for another drink. He wasn't sad or angry, or even happy about what he'd done. Instead, he was disappointed. He'd expected Washu to be furious and to refuse signing anything. But she'd gone along with the whole thing in silence, as if she'd seen it coming. It wasn't what he expected from the woman that he married so long ago.  
  
However, Vegeta remembered Washu's final words to him with sudden clarity. "All I ask is that you let me tell Trunks first, Vegeta," she'd pleaded.   
  
Vegeta had merely snorted and walked away, but he would honor the request. Telling the boy wasn't something he wanted to deal with, anyway.  
  
"Hey, pal," the barkeep said. "You want a refill on that?"  
  
"No," Vegeta muttered. "I need something stronger."  
  
"How about a tall glass of Harvey Wallbanger? It's got vodka."  
  
"Do it." Vegeta peered into his glass once more before sliding it across the counter.  
  
"You got woman trouble, buddy?"  
  
"More like womanless trouble. I wanted to get rid of her, and now that I have...I feel like a coward. I've never backed down from any challenge in my life...except this one. I just didn't feel like devoting anymore effort to the marriage."  
  
The barkeep suddenly looked past him. "Hold on a sec, pal. Some crazy kids just walked in."  
  
Vegeta turned on his barstool, not surprised to find Trunks, Sakuya, and Yugi before him. "What is it that you three want?"  
  
"The truth," Trunks said. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Why not? We certainly weren't doing you any favors by staying together. I would think you'd be glad to be rid of your deadbeat dad."  
  
"Not if it makes Mama cry like that. What'd you say to her?"  
  
"I didn't say anything to her. I asked her to sign the papers, and she did. It was a mutual decision, or didn't you know that?" Vegeta turned away and went back to his drink. "Do us both a favor and leave me alone. You don't have any reason to keep seeing me."  
  
"Does this mean you're not coming home, Daddy?" Sakuya asked quietly.   
  
Vegeta winced inwardly, but didn't respond.  
  
"Let's go, Sakuya," Trunks said. "There's nothing we can do now."  
  
Yugi stayed behind. She walked over to Vegeta's stool and placed a hand on his knee. "Mr. Vegeta, sir?"  
  
"What is it, child?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
"For trying to make it easier on Washu and Trunks."  
  
"You're the only one that seems to think so."  
  
Yugi smiled at him. "You have your son's spirit inside you, sir. That makes you a good person, no matter what."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "You're sure about that, are you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied as she walked away. "I wouldn't be able to touch you if you didn't."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's almost midnight," Sasami muttered, glancing out of the window. "Where could they be?"  
  
"They'll be back, Sasami," Gohan reassured her for the third time. "Trunks probably just needed some time to cool down after Washu told him."  
  
"What if he went after Vegeta?"  
  
Gohan smirked. "Then Vegeta's either dead or wishing he was right about now. Trunks can take care of himself. Besides, Yugi and Sakuya are with him."  
  
"How can you be so sure they're okay?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Because I have faith in them, and you should, too." Gohan got off the couch and pulled her away from the window. "Now, are you going to bed, or do I have to knock you out?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know they're okay, Gohan."  
  
A portal suddenly opened up near the window, and Sakuya stepped out. Yugi and then Trunks, who both appeared to be deep in thought, soon followed her.  
  
"You three have got some explaining to do," Sasami said. "Where were you?"  
  
Sakuya burst into tears and ran off to find her mother.  
  
Trunks sighed. "We went after Vegeta."  
  
"And did you find him?"  
  
"You could say that," Yugi replied. "We left him in a bar."  
  
"You beat him up and left him in a bar?"  
  
Yugi shook her head. "We didn't hurt him. We just talked for a minute."  
  
"You okay, Trunks?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I need some sleep," Trunks muttered. "Goodnight, you guys." He turned and pushed open the door to his mother's lab.  
  
Sasami started to go after him, but Yugi blocked her path. "I know you think he needs you, but it's my job to take care of him now," she said quietly. "Please understand that."  
  
Gohan nodded. "She has a point."  
  
Sasami groaned in frustration, then sighed. "Promise me he'll be okay."  
  
Yugi smiled as best she could. "Of course he will. I give you my word as his guardian." She turned and disappeared through the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"I just hope she knows what she's doing."  
  
Gohan squeezed her shoulder. "She does. Now will you go to bed?"  
  
Sasami laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess, Gohan. But do you think you could tuck me in?"  
  
"That depends. Can I get a kiss afterwards?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi found Trunks in his room, sitting on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, absently hugging a red teddy bear his mother had made for him.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and sat down next to him, gently running her fingers across his forehead. "Are you okay, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks didn't answer, or even look at her.  
  
"Do you want me to stay, or do you want to be alone?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Yugi got up and headed for the door.  
  
"I think I've got it all figured out, Yugi."  
  
She paused. "What?"  
  
"Love," he said quietly, sitting up to look at her.  
  
Yugi returned to his side.   
  
"When someone is special to you, you have to constantly let them know, or they'll forget." Trunks rested his chin on the bear's head. "That's what happened to Mama & Daddy. He forgot to let her know, and then they both forgot they loved each other."  
  
"You shouldn't try to figure out why they separated, Trunks."  
  
"But don't you see, Yugi? I have to learn from this so it doesn't happen to us."  
  
"It won't," she said, taking his hand. "I promise you that. We'll always be together. We don't have a choice, remember? This bond is eternal."  
  
Trunks hopped off the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gave him an amused look. "Yes, Trunks?"  
  
He looked around for something, then offered her the teddy bear. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Ask me again in ten or fifteen years." Then she giggled. "You're supposed to have a ring when you do that, by the way."  
  
"Hey, I'm just a kid! I don't have any money." Trunks got up and sat beside her. "Will you really marry me one day, Yugi?"  
  
"I'll just say this. If you can only afford a bear, at least make it a brand-new one. That one's all beat up."  
  
Trunks looked at the bear. "Well, it was an impulsive proposal. What'd you expect?"  
  
"I don't know, but I thought I was at least worth a new one to you."  
  
"Hey, what this bear lacks in style, it makes up for in sentimental value! I've had it since the first day I was born."  
  
Yugi made a face. "Then you probably chewed on it and spit up on it, too."  
  
Trunks grinned nervously. "Did I mention this was an impulse?"  
  
"You did." Yugi yawned and stretched her arms. "I should go. Tsunami's waiting on me. Training and stuff. You know how it is."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for cheering me up, Yugi."  
  
"No problem. Oh, and take this." Yugi closed her eyes and held out her hands. Instantly, a doll in her own image popped out of nowhere. "Your mom showed me how to access subspace. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks slowly took the doll. "What's this for?"  
  
"Just so you'll have something to hold when I'm not here. But if I catch you kissing it, I'm taking it back."  
  
"Now I feel bad. I don't have a doll of me to give to you."  
  
Yugi only smiled as she faded away. "That's okay, Trunks. I'd rather kiss you any day."  
  
The End!  
  
  
Okay, it's almost over. Don't get mad, but I think number 11 will be the last one. If not, it'll definitely be 12. I think. Oh, and check out my new (but weird) story, "X-Man Muyo!" Yes, it is strange, but I got bored. My first CardCaptor fic should be posted soon, too.  



	11. A Perfect Date

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Tsunami, Funaho, & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks, Vegeta, & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Hotaru & Reenie belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Heero & Relena belong to Sunrise.  
  
Note: Due to popular demand, this one is devoted to Sasami & Gohan's relationship. I know I took a while to get back to it, but I think it was worth the wait. Hopefully, you guys do, too. By the way, Funaho is the only member of Jurai's royal family that appears because she's got an easy name to remember. You can just assume the king is away on business or something... Some of the things Vegeta mentions in his speech happened all the way back in KS #1, just in case you're wondering. (Alpha, I managed to fit Heero into this one, so how's that?) Oh, and number 12 will be the last issue (simply because I consider 13 to be bad luck), so don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Summary: Gohan finally gets a date with Sasami, while Vegeta visits Jurai.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #11: A Perfect Date  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gohan slowly walked into the living room and stood behind the couch, where Sasami and Hotaru were busy combing Sakuya's hair. The little girl's hair grew at an incredible rate, and had already reached past her waist in a few weeks. Hotaru had finally decided that no daughter of hers (no matter what timeline she was from) was going to walk around tripping on her own hair, and forced Sakuya to sit still long enough to style most of it.  
  
It was Sakuya that noticed Gohan first. "Hi, Gohan!" she said, waving at him.  
  
Hotaru looked up from her task, smiled at him, and then searched desperately for a comb.  
  
Sasami glanced up. "Oh, hi there, Gohan. What's up?"  
  
Gohan took another deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Sasami, I was wondering...um...if you might want to...uh...that is, if you weren't busy...I could...oh, crap."  
  
Sasami looked at him. "Gohan, did you just ask me out?"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "I think so, but...wait, how did you-"  
  
Sasami grinned. "Lucky for you, I'm fluent in Stammering Fool. So where are we going on this date?"  
  
"It's not a date!" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh?" she asked a slight smile.  
  
Gohan tried to find the right words. "Um...it's more like a...friendly outing to the movies."  
  
"We're going to the movies?" Sakuya asked eagerly.  
  
Gohan frowned. "Actually, I didn't-"  
  
"No one is going anywhere until we're done here," Hotaru replied. "And Sakuya, I think Gohan & Sasami would rather be alone on this...outing."  
  
Gohan smiled appreciatively at Hotaru.   
  
"So what are we going to see?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I thought I'd leave that up to you," Gohan answered.  
  
"Well, I guess we could decide when we get there. I think we're almost done with Sakuya, so give me about half an hour to get ready. In the meantime, I think you should check on Trunks & Yugi."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Huh? Why?"  
  
Sasami smiled. "I think you'll know when you find them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What is it you're doing again, Washu?" Reenie asked.  
  
"I'm making modifications to this Saiyan energy chamber. To the left, please."  
  
Reenie moved the flashlight she was holding. "And what does it do again?"  
  
Washu stopped working for a moment. "Well, I'm not really sure anymore. I just had an urge to change it. It's hard to explain."  
  
"So how will you know when you're done?"  
  
"Technically, I won't know until I am."  
  
Reenie frowned. "I'm going to be holding this for a long time, right?"  
  
"Afraid so," Washu replied, "unless you can find something else for me to do."  
  
"You could do something about them," Reenie said, pointing to Trunks's room. "They've been in there all day! Aren't you even suspicious?"  
  
"Not at all," Washu responded. "I trust my son, and he knows where to draw the line."  
  
"But he's never been in love before!"  
  
"Do I detect some jealousy in that tone, Reenie?"  
  
"No, but I think someone should be watching them!"  
  
"Watching who?" Gohan asked as he stepped into the lab.  
  
"Gohan, tell her Trunks & Yugi shouldn't be alone there!"  
  
Washu sighed. "Gohan, please inform Reenie that my son is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. As the saying goes, 'Mama didn't raise no fools.'"  
  
"Um...sure," Gohan said. "I'm just gonna peek in on them. As a favor to Sasami." He crept over to the door and peered through the small window.  
  
Trunks & Yugi were lying next to each other on the bed, each staring into the other's eyes. They never moved an inch.  
  
"They're fine," Gohan reported. "Maybe crazy, but fine."  
  
"There, you see?" Washu asked. "Now could you please point the flashlight like I asked you to earlier, Reenie?"  
  
Reenie sighed. "I wonder what everyone else is doing tonight..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami checked her hair in the mirror one last time. "I don't care what Gohan says, this is definitely a date."  
  
"How do you know?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"Because he's been trying to build up enough nerve to ask her out for months," Hotaru replied. "He even tried to get me to ask a few times."  
  
"And besides, he's taking me to the movies," Sasami added. "That's a typical date place."  
  
"What kind of movie are you going to see?" Hotaru asked. "Something romantic?"  
  
Sasami smirked. "I'm going to pick an action film. There's no way I'm giving him an excuse to try and hold my hand."  
  
"Wait, I thought you LIKED Gohan?"  
  
"Of course I do! But he's gotta earn this girl!"  
  
Hotaru gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't YOU the one that first said you shouldn't be together?"  
  
"Yeah, but then he said it when I was ready!"  
  
"When you THOUGHT you were ready," Hotaru replied. "You know that poor boy is crazy about you, Sasami. Why are you torturing him like this?"  
  
"Honestly?" Sasami grinned. "It's so much FUN!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan stared at his reflection in the hall mirror. He was wearing his old battle clothes, from the days he trained under Piccolo. Though it wasn't anything fancy, he didn't want to give Sasami any indication that this might be a real date. It was just an outing between friends...or so he kept telling himself.  
  
"I think you look fine, Gohan."  
  
Gohan gasped as another reflection appeared behind his. He spun around quickly. "Tsunami!"  
  
Tsunami stared down at him. "I hear you're going out with Sasami tonight."  
  
"It's not a date!" he nearly shouted. "It's an outing! Between friends!"  
  
"Still, I feel I should point some things out to you." Tsunami leaned closer. "Sasami is going to grow up to be me one day, as you are aware. Therefore, I must insist that you do nothing to violate her personal space."  
  
"Personal...space?" Gohan asked.  
  
"In other words, you are to stay at least five feet away from her at all times."  
  
"Huh?! But I can't-"  
  
Tsunami narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Um...okay. Sure. I can do that."  
  
"You will have her home by 10:30. Not 10:31, and not a second past 10:30, but 10:30 sharp! Is this clear?"  
  
"Crystal," Gohan whimpered.  
  
"Also, you will do anything she asks you to."  
  
"Question: What if she asks me to get closer than five feet?"  
  
Tsunami frowned. "She will not."  
  
"Well, what if she wants to stay out later than 10:30?"  
  
"I will deal with that if it arises," she replied. "You would do well to heed my words, Gohan. If you hurt Sasami in any way, I will hurt you ten times as much."  
  
Gohan swallowed nervously. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Tsunami gave him one more glare before vanishing with a bright light.  
  
"Are you ready, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan shrieked and stumbled away from the voice, slamming into the wall. He groaned and collapsed to the floor. When his vision finally cleared, Sasami was leaning over him.   
  
"Gohan, are you okay?"  
  
Though her beauty struck him, Gohan did his best not to show it. "I'm fine!" he said quickly, jumping to his feet. He backed up a few steps, silently measuring five feet. "You look...nice."  
  
Sasami gave him an odd look. "Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" He started to take her hand, then stopped himself. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Okay," Sasami muttered, giving him another look.  
  
Gohan quickly walked outside. He had just breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her hands on his shoulders. With a gasp, he pulled away roughly.  
  
"Hey!" Sasami cried in surprise. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What are YOU doing?!"  
  
"I was gonna climb on your back so you could fly us to the movies! Gohan, what's with you?"  
  
Gohan started to answer, then thought better of it. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."  
  
"Why? We're just two friends going to the movies, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"So why are you freaking out on me?"  
  
"I...I don't know..."  
  
Sasami sighed. "Well, would you rather carry me or have me hang onto your back?"  
  
Gohan weighed his options. Tsunami would kill him either way, so did it really matter? He decided it didn't. "I'll carry you."  
  
Sasami hopped into his arms and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Gohan only stared at her in silence.  
  
"Um...Gohan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just...thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Nothing. Hang on tight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"What should we name our first child?"  
  
"I don't know. Did you have some ideas?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "Maybe we could name it after Sasami or Gohan."  
  
"Bad idea," Trunks replied. "They might want to name their own children after themselves."  
  
"Oh." Yugi blinked slowly. "Do you ever worry about the future, Trunks?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She seemed surprised. "Why not? After everything we saw in the future, why aren't you worried?"  
  
Trunks reached over and stroked her cheek. "I figure any future that includes you and me together is perfect, anyway. What's to worry about?"  
  
"You say the sweetest things," Yugi whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Nah. The truth just sounds better to you when it's coming from me." He paused, then looked at her. "Maybe we should name it after Tsunami. Our kid, I mean. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together."  
  
"I don't know. Then people would get the baby and the grown-up Sasami mixed up."  
  
"Well, we have to do something for her," Trunks insisted. "Let's make her the godmother."  
  
"Sounds good, but now we need a name again."  
  
"We'll figure something out later," he replied, stifling a yawn. "Maybe Mama has some ideas."  
  
Yugi watched as he closed his eyes. She waited until he was asleep, then gently kissed his nose. "Bye, Trunks," she whispered. "I'll be back soon." With that, Yugi faded away, hoping he didn't wake up before she returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what do you want to see?" Gohan asked.  
  
Sasami looked at all the posters along the wall. "Oooh! We can see the new Gundam Wing movie!"  
  
Gohan gave her an odd look. "YOU like Gundam Wing?"  
  
"Of course! Don't you?"  
  
"Sure, but I'm a boy. We like to see stuff getting blown up."  
  
"Well, I like any movie that reminds me of outer space. Come on!" Sasami dragged him over to the ticket booth.  
  
Gohan shook his head and paid for two tickets. "You want something to eat before we...Sasami?" He looked around, but Sasami had vanished. He soon found her at the snack counter, where she had already bought a jumbo tub of popcorn and two boxes of Milk Duds. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I thought I was supposed to be treating you!"  
  
Sasami grinned at him. "Well, if you paid for everything, this would be considered a da-"  
  
"It's NOT a da-"  
  
She pressed a finger to his lips. "Which is exactly why I'm buying snacks for both of us. You like Milk Duds, right?"  
  
Gohan just nodded and carried the popcorn for her. Something told him that this wasn't going to be the easiest night to get through. Sasami had shown him several times in the past she didn't mind being pampered, but only when she felt like it. Otherwise, she would be as stubborn as Vegeta was known to be.  
  
Fortunately, they were able to find some seats close to the front. However, as they sat down, Gohan realized that the seats were joined by the dreaded single armrest. Sasami would probably think he was going to try and hold her hand. Not that he wouldn't mind, but she might think he was trying to see some action that wasn't on the screen.  
  
Gohan was so nervous that he missed all the previews, especially the one about a movie called "Dragonball Z: Return of Frieza." If Sasami noticed it, she didn't say anything. Gohan might have missed the movie, too, if she hadn't elbowed him five minutes into it.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat some popcorn?" she asked.  
  
Gohan hesitated, then grabbed a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
Sasami shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Queen Funaho was used to having visitors. People were always traveling to and from Jurai, as it was one of the better centers of trade in the universe. Jurai was also known for its military might, so it wasn't strange to see visiting soldiers, warriors, or fighters in the palace.   
  
Still, there was one race of beings that wasn't exactly welcome in Jurai, and with good reason. They made the damage Ryoko had done to the planet centuries earlier look like child's play. Their power was feared and despised throughout the galaxy, and even the universe. So when Funaho learned that a Saiyan was on his way to see her, she was understandably alarmed and frightened. Yet, as a queen of Jurai, she was bound by royal custom to treat all visitors with the proper hospitality that the planet was known for.  
  
Even before he actually entered the palace, Funaho received several reports of the visitor. He was short for a Saiyan, though that was hardly any indication of his power level, which was said to be tremendous. He had wild, black hair, and walked with a regal stride. There was a symbol on his armor which marked him as one of the Saiyan elite, which only made him all the more dangerous.  
  
Finally, the Saiyan entered the throne room. He paused only briefly to examine the large room, then headed straight for the throne, where Funaho was doing her best not to show any signs fear. The Saiyan stopped a few feet away, locking his eyes on hers. Then he did something that everyone thought was very peculiar.  
  
The Saiyan lowered himself to one knee and bowed.  
  
Funaho nearly gasped in shock, but quickly regained her composure. "Rise and speak, Saiyan."  
  
He quickly stood up. "Queen Funaho, I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
There were several terrified noises around the room, but Funaho silenced them with a glance.  
  
"I have come here to pledge my loyalty to you, and, if it is your will, to become a knight of Jurai."  
  
Funaho instantly became skeptical. "Forgive my doubt, Vegeta, but you must know that Saiyans are frowned upon here. As a matter of fact, you are particularly hated and feared, maybe more than the rest of your race. Why would one so mighty humble himself before me?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, a sight that was even more fearsome than his usual glare. "Strange as it may seem, I have changed, Queen Funaho. Though you my find this difficult to believe, your own princess Sasami was partly responsible for my new perspective."  
  
"You...know Sasami?" Funaho asked.  
  
"Yes, your highness. It was her kindness to me that made me reflect upon my own childhood. There was no time for simple pleasures then, no room for playmates. I suppose I was a bit jealous, watching her and the children interact with each other. They had an innocence that I have never possessed, even as a young boy."  
  
"That may be true, but why would you wish to become a knight of Jurai?"  
  
"I am nearly all that remains of a forgotten people, Queen Funaho. I can count the remaining Saiyans I know of on one hand. They only wish to live in peace. Still, I was born to fight, and I miss the excitement of battle. I would rather battle for a worthy cause. I understand that some of my actions in the past have been less than favorable to your kingdom, and this is the only way I know to make up for them."  
  
Funaho looked thoughtful. "Very well, Vegeta. I do not sense any ill will within you, but know that you will be watched closely. There is a hostile planet about three light-years north of Jurai. They have been threatening to attack us for some time now. I wish for you to go there and demand their surrender in the name of Jurai. If they refuse, crush them."  
  
Vegeta bowed. "As you command, my queen."  
  
Funaho nodded. "First, go to the armory. If you are going to fight for Jurai, you must bear our mark in battle, or others may think you are fighting as a lone rebel."  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Will you be requiring any assistance from our army?"  
  
Vegeta paused. "No, but may I request for my son on Earth to join me?"  
  
Funaho was clearly surprised. "Your...son?"  
  
"Yes. He is very young, but very mature for his age. I want him to improve his skills while he is still small."  
  
The queen smiled slightly. "Very well. Luck be with you, Vegeta."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was the best movie I've ever seen!" Sasami declared as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Glad you liked it," Gohan said.  
  
They hadn't gone far when Sasami bumped into someone. "Sorry, sir," she apologized. Then she saw his face. "It's him!" she screamed. "It's really him!"  
  
"Who?!" Gohan asked, ready to spring into action. Then he realized why Sasami was screaming. "It's...you!" he shouted. "The guy from the Gundam Wing! HEERO!"  
  
Heero sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea, Relena," he muttered to his date, "but you just had to see that DBZ movie, didn't you?!"  
  
"Heero, that's the boy from the movie!" Relena said, pointing at Gohan.  
  
Sasami jumped into Heero's arms. "Mr. Heero, you're my favorite Gundam pilot!"  
  
Heero gave her a funny look. "Don't I...know you from somewhere?"  
  
"This is too weird," Gohan muttered. "Hey, are Trowa and Duo with you?"  
  
"No, they went to a party," Relena replied. "Do you really have a tail?"  
  
"Well, not anymore," Gohan admitted. He was about to ask where Heero had parked the Wing Gundam when he saw a clock on the wall. It was 10:25. Gohan broke out into a cold sweat. "Sasami, we have to go. NOW!"  
  
"No way!" Sasami pulled out a notepad. "I want Heero and Relena's autographs first!"  
  
"And I'd like yours," Relena added, handing one to Gohan.  
  
After the autographs were given, Gohan said a hasty goodbye, and dragged Sasami out of the theater. When they had gotten far enough, he grabbed her by the waist, powered up to SSJ mode, and zoomed into the night sky.  
  
"Gohan, what's the rush?!" Sasami shouted over the roar of the wind. "It's only 10:23!"  
  
Gohan put on an extra burst of speed. "I'll explain everything when we get home! That is, if I can still form complete sentences by then!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tsunami frowned as she paced the hallway. Three minutes, and she'd have the right to skin Gohan alive. Not that she wasn't already going to do that for his touching Sasami several times during the night, but it'd be more justified in three minutes.  
  
"Hey, Tsunami!" Yugi called as she emerged from Washu's door. "I was just at your place. Where have you been?"  
  
"Out," Tsunami said simply.  
  
"Okay," Yugi replied. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, little one?"  
  
"You and Trunks are the only people who can touch me, right?"  
  
Tsunami paused. "Technically, I am not a person, but yes."  
  
"So...would I be able to have a baby?"  
  
Tsunami's eyes widened in horror. "You and Trunks...wouldn't...didn't..."  
  
"NO! Not now!" Yugi blushed furiously. "I meant in a few...decades from now?"  
  
"Over time, your control over your powers will grow. By the end of this year, you should be able to decide who can touch you and who can't. So by the time you are old enough to have a child, you should experience no problems...other than the obvious ones."  
  
"Okay, that's all I wanted." Yugi started to leave, but then looked at her. "Where were you, anyway?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Uh huh. Were you spying on Sasami again?"  
  
Tsunami arched an eyebrow. "I would not consider it spying. If I am going to someday become part of a body, I want to be certain that that body is given the proper respect it deserves."  
  
"In other words, yes. Tsunami, you can't just...what's that noise?"  
  
The front door was blown to bits by a large energy blast. Behind it was Gohan, who was carrying Sasami in his arms. He stopped just in front of Tsunami, gasping for breath. "10:29!" he gasped, pointing desperately at the clock on the wall. Then he fell to the floor with a groan.  
  
Tsunami frowned. "That clock is slow, Gohan. By my time, you are ten minutes late, and you broke almost all of the other rules."  
  
"Rules?" Sasami gave Tsunami a suspicious look. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Sasami."  
  
Sasami helped Gohan up. "Is this why you've been acting strange all night?"  
  
He nodded, stifling another groan. Then, upon noticing the look on Tsunami's face, he quickly separated himself from Sasami. "I should go upstairs and...um...shower."  
  
"No, Gohan," Sasami said, gripping his arm. "Our...friendly outing isn't over yet."  
  
"It isn't?" he asked in a worried tone. After all, Tsunami was standing right there.  
  
"No." Sasami glared at Tsunami, then looked at him. "I had a wonderful time, and I hope we can do it again very soon." Then, in the ultimate act of defiance, she grabbed Gohan's face and kissed him passionately.  
  
Tsunami started to separate them, but Yugi stopped her. "You knew they were gonna do it sooner or later. Just get used to it. Someday, you're gonna have to marry that guy."  
  
"I suppose...you are right," Tsunami said slowly.  
  
After an entire minute, Sasami released Gohan, gasping for air. "Now...the outing...is over!" she panted.  
  
Gohan stumbled to the stairs, still trying to clear the stars from his head. "Forget the outing," he muttered. "That was the best date I've ever been on!"  
  
The End!  
  
  
Next Time: A decade and a few years have passed, and the gang has gone their separate ways. So, it's time for a reunion! This is one event Crystal Tokyo will never forget. You'll see new kids (lots of them, I might add), old friends (again, lots of them), and royal folks (lots of them, too!). Okay, so I skipped all the weddings, but there's lots of married couples, too! In short, lots of good stuff!   



	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: Sasami, Washu, Funaho, & Yugi belong to Pioneer. Trunks, Vegeta, King Kai & Gohan belong to Akira Toriyama. Serenity, Endymion, Hotaru & Reenie belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Sakura & Li belong to CLAMP/Nelvana.  
  
Note: This is the last one, just as I said earlier. Don't get mad, it was great while it lasted. I may write side stories for the kids, but we'll have to wait and see. Oh, and just so you know, Gohan & Sasami's twins (Gomen & Raine) got their names for a reason. Loosely translated (EXTREMELY loosely in this case), their names mean "thankful rain" or "thank the rain." It's their way of thanking Tsunami for blessing their marriage.  
  
  
Kid Stuff #12: Reunion  
  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't have the reunion on Jurai," Sasami complained. "Our palace is just as good as this one!"  
  
Gohan smirked. "I think it was because of the way your father treated everyone."  
  
She gave him a warning look. "Are you saying my father's a bad person?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying he hates all people, and me in particular."  
  
Sasami sighed in annoyance. "Gohan, my father does like you. Remember the time he took you fishing?"  
  
Gohan laughed. "If you mean the time I 'accidentally' fell out of the boat, it's not exactly a fond memory."  
  
"He did NOT push you. What about the hunting trip you two took?"  
  
"Oh, I'll never forget that line! 'Sorry, Gohan! I thought you were a deer!'"  
  
"It's not like you were hurt...seriously!"  
  
Gohan slipped his arms around her waist. "Okay, your father doesn't hate me," he said, kissing her forehead. After a moment, he added, "He hates me AND Tenchi."  
  
She pulled away from him roughly. "Gohan!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Are you saying that he was happy at either of the weddings?"  
  
Sasami hesitated. "Daddy just finds it hard to smile someti-"  
  
"Ever."  
  
"You're not being fair!"  
  
Gohan gave her one his looks that meant, "You've GOT to be kidding." She hated it when he did that, because it usually meant that she was wrong and they both knew it. "You name ONE time when Dad was even close to being mean to you."  
  
"Okay, Goku's a sweetheart, but Chi-Chi's no angel!"  
  
Gohan instantly got defensive. "We're talking about fathers here, not mothers."  
  
"So you admit she's a little rough sometimes?"  
  
"Sasami, I've seen her beat up grown men more than once."  
  
"Okay. So my father hates you, and I'm afraid of your mother. We're even."  
  
"No, we aren't," Gohan replied. "My mother NEVER tried to kill you. And we both know that if Tenchi hadn't had the Lighthawk Wings, that so-called accident with your father's ship would've killed him."  
  
"You HAD to bring that up," she muttered.  
  
Gohan cupped her face in his hands. "Sasami, let's face it. We both know why everyone agreed to let Reenie's family host the reunion. Now, I'll admit that there's nothing wrong with your family. Your mother adores...well, everyone, and Funaho's generally nice to anyone she meets. Ayeka was a little stiff at first, but Tenchi helped her open up. Still, your father has always been...distant."  
  
"Well, if you hate him so much, why'd you marry me?"  
  
"I think you just answered your own question. There's nothing better than seeing the look on his face when the kids call him Grampa."  
  
"So that's why you left them at the palace?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Well, your mother practically begged me to, and Funaho said it'd be good for him."  
  
"Which is why she came with us."  
  
"Precisely. But she's never been to Crystal Tokyo before, and I promised that Reenie would give her the grand tour."  
  
"You just don't think my father is a good person, do you?" Sasami asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I just don't see how someone like him could be related to someone like you."  
  
"I don't know whether to kiss you or smack for that one."  
  
"I'd prefer the kiss, if we're taking votes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I really want to thank you two for coming," Reenie said for the third time. "I know it was hard to get away for a while."  
  
"It wasn't that big of a problem," Sakura replied. "Oh, and I want you to my babies. This," she said, patting her round belly, "is little Tarot. Now, say hello to Reenie, Ace."  
  
A small boy with dark brown hair peered out from behind her dress. "Mom, how come there's only girls here?" he complained. "You promised there'd be boys, too!"  
  
Li shot him a look.  
  
Ace muttered something under his breath, but quickly bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Reenie looked at Li and nearly laughed. "You and Sakura...?"  
  
Li turned red as Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I can hardly believe it myself."  
  
"Don't be so surprised. It was destiny, just like your parents," Sakura explained. "Only we didn't find out until later."  
  
"Mom, how long is this gonna take?" Ace whined, tugging on her dress. "I wanna do something fun!"  
  
Reenie leaned down until she was eye level with him. "You got a problem with my place, little man?"  
  
Ace swallowed noisily. "No, ma'am."  
  
"Good." She tweaked his nose. "Because I happen to think you're very cute. Would you be my date for dinner tonight?"  
  
Ace turned bright red and retreated behind his mother's dress again.  
  
"Reenie's only teasing, honey," Sakura reassured him. "Besides, I'm sure she has a suitor stashed around here somewhere."  
  
"Well, not really," Reenie admitted slowly. "I'd rather wait a little longer. So, how old is Mr. Ace Showrun here?"  
  
Li winced noticeably, and Sakura frowned. "Actually, his last name is Avalon," she replied, picking up her son.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Li sighed. "My parents wanted me to marry Maelin, and when I chose Sakura instead, they disowned me. I'm not a Showrun anymore."  
  
"What about Maelin?" Reenie asked.  
  
Li shrugged. "We haven't spoken in years. I think they married her off to one of my older cousins."  
  
"So...you two aren't married?"  
  
"We are in every way that counts," Sakura responded.  
  
Li nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks ducked as a blast sailed over his head. With a smile, he raised his hand to return fire. Before he could, a small screen popped up in front of him. "Mama?!" he shouted in surprise.  
  
"Hi, honey!" Washu sang. "How's my baby?"  
  
Trunks blushed. "Mama, I'm kinda busy here!"  
  
"Are you wearing clean underwear?"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"It's just something all mothers have to ask." Her face became serious. "How are you and your father getting along?"  
  
"Oh, Dad's great. He's really changed, and-"  
  
"Is HE wearing clean underwear?"  
  
Trunks stared at the screen, nearly getting his head blasted off his shoulders in the process. "I'm not gonna ask him that."  
  
"Do it or I'll assume you don't love your mother, the woman who gave you LIFE."  
  
Trunks sighed and glanced over at Vegeta, who was mowing down soldiers left and right with beams of energy. "Hey, Dad!"  
  
"What is it, son?!" Vegeta shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you...never mind!" Trunks turned back to the screen. "Mama, you KNOW I love you. Seriously, why are you calling now?"  
  
"Well, I've got Yugi and the kids with me, and I thought you two could use a ride to Crystal Tokyo." Washu did some calculations. "I could have a star portal there in about ten seconds."  
  
"Like I said before, Mama, we're a little busy at the moment!" Trunks dodged another laser and launched a huge fireball.   
  
The screen shifted to two small faces. "Are you really going to refuse these little angels?" Washu asked.  
  
"Daddy, we miss you!" the little girl said.  
  
Trunks could only smile. "I'll be there in a minute, Maria. Junior, take care of your sister."  
  
The boy next to her frowned slightly, but nodded. He took after his grandfather.  
  
The screen shifted back to Washu. "So, can I expect to see my two favorite boys very soon?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Yeah, Mama. We're almost done here, anyway."   
  
The screen vanished just as Vegeta finished off the rest of the approaching soldiers with a large blast. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"That was Mama. She's picking us up."  
  
A decade ago, Vegeta might have growled, or even cursed under his breath. Instead, he brushed some space dust from his armor. "It will be nice to see her again."  
  
Before Trunks could give him a blank look, a star portal opened in front of them. They stepped through together, and were tackled instantly.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Maria chanted, covering her father's face with kisses.  
  
Vegeta found he had his own problems as he lifted Junior off his chest. "Remind me why this boy likes me so much again, Trunks."  
  
Trunks grinned. "You're his idol, Dad. We did name him after you for a reason."  
  
"Then why in the world do you call him Junior?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Yugi thought it would be funny to confuse people that way."  
  
Vegeta allowed Junior to climb on his back, and allowed was a very good word for it. Despite how much he had changed, Vegeta still had a problem with children. He was trying to adjust for the sake of his grandchildren, but it was difficult.  
  
A few seconds later, Washu walked in. "It's strange, Vegeta. You're supposed to be invincible, but every time I see you, your armor is in ruin." She picked at a wound on his arm. "At least most of the bleeding has stopped."  
  
Trunks held his breath, waiting for the explosion. There was none.  
  
Vegeta merely smiled. "I see you haven't changed, Washu."  
  
"You mean that I'm still a scientific genius, or that I'm still smarter than you? Maybe both, in fact."  
  
The Saiyan Prince chuckled. "Actually, I was referring to the fact that you're looking just as lovely as I remember. That, of course, and you're still shorter than me."  
  
Trunks was very confused. "Um...no offense, but have you both gone nuts?"  
  
Washu waved him away. "Be a good boy and go find Yugi, Trunks. Take the kids with you. Your father and I have some catching up to do."  
  
A suspicious look crossed his face. "Hey, you two aren't gonna..."  
  
"That's none of your business, and I won't tolerate disobedience," Vegeta replied sharply. "You may be taller than us, but we are still your parents. Do as your mother says."  
  
Trunks quickly backed away, tucking each of his children under one arm.  
  
"What are they gonna do, Daddy?" Maria asked when they were out of earshot.  
  
Trunks smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll tell you when you're older, honey. Let's go find your mother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I've never seen such splendor in all my years," Funaho whispered.  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Queen Funaho, this is only the bathroom."  
  
"But LOOK at it!"  
  
"Your Highness, I HAVE looked at it, and so have you, for the past half hour! Can we please move on now?"  
  
Funaho ran her hand along the thick curtains. "We must get these patterns for the palace. It could do wonders for the throne room."  
  
Hotaru groaned and sat on the floor, wondering how Reenie had tricked her into giving Funaho the grand tour.  
  
"I noticed that most of Reenie's guests have children," Funaho said. "What about you, Hotaru?"  
  
"Oh, you must mean Sakuya. She's gone back to her own time. She missed her real brother and thought he must be as lonely as she was."  
  
"Don't you ever get lonely, dear?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "Not really. I live here, with Reenie and...everyone. There's never enough space to be lonely."  
  
"I meant your heart," Funaho added. "Don't you have a boyfriend or something like that?"  
  
"Well...no," Hotaru replied. "After I found out about Sakuya, I decided that I'm not the best judge of men, so I'm trying to remain single as long as I can."  
  
"But in this world, even Vegeta has changed," the queen pointed out. "He's a highly respected knight of Jurai now, as is Trunks. If they can change their futures, why can't you do the same?"  
  
"I am changing my future. By staying single, I won't bring Sakuya into a world where she can't have a normal life." Hotaru stood up and brushed off her clothes. "Can we go now?"  
  
"I suppose so," Funaho said quietly, following her into the hallway. Neither of them noticed Neo-Queen Serenity behind them, watching in silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You must be Gohan and Sasami. Reenie's told us much about you both."  
  
"Only good things, I hope," Gohan muttered, scratching his head.  
  
Neo-King Endymion smiled. "Of course. But she mentioned some children, as well."  
  
"Oh. They're with my family," Sasami said. "I'm really sorry they couldn't make it, but-"  
  
Before she could finish, the ground began to shake.  
  
"That's funny. We've never had a problem with earthquakes before," Endymion said.  
  
"I've got a feeling it's not an earthquake." Gohan groaned. "They found us again."  
  
"Sir, you might want to move away," Sasami warned, taking a few steps backward.  
  
A portion of the floor exploded, three small figures floated up through the hole. The tallest of them had long, golden hair that stood up on his head. With a frown, he said, "If you EVER leave us with Grampa again, I'm gonna tell Grandma Chi-Chi."  
  
The other two children ran over and hugged their mother's legs. "Mama, he was so mean!" the girl cried.  
  
"And loud," the second boy added. "Why's he always mad?"  
  
Gohan had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
Sasami glared at him, then bent down to hug the children. "Raine, he doesn't mean to be angry. Gomen, he's not always mad, he just sounds that way."  
  
"Hate to say, 'I told you so,' but..."  
  
"Gohan, that's enough." Sasami looked at her oldest son. "Godin, we've told you several times not to run off like this."  
  
Godin shrugged as his golden glow faded. "Well, Raine didn't wanna stay there, and neither did Gomen. And it doesn't really count as running away since we came here to be with you. Besides, this is a reunion! We wanna see all our aunts, uncles, and cousins!"  
  
Endymion chuckled. "I do remember Reenie saying something about the oldest being high-spirited. In fact, he reminds me of her around that age."  
  
"Yeah, but Reenie wasn't a Super Saiyan," Gohan added with a smirk. "And there was only one of her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is that their ship?"  
  
Hotaru squinted up at the night sky. "I think so, Queen Serenity, but it has been a while. Washu might have designed several ships since then."  
  
The ship landed a few feet away, letting off a loud hiss as the main door slid open. A tall man stepped out first. His pale skin was framed by long, light purple hair that hung past his shoulders. There was a smile on his face as he walked towards the two women.  
  
"Which one is this, Hotaru?" Serenity whispered.  
  
"It's...Trunks. I think."  
  
The man stopped and bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Serenity. My name is Trunks, and on behalf of the king of Jurai-"  
  
"Auntie Hotaru!" A small girl ran out of the ship and flew into Hotaru's arms.  
  
Trunks sighed. "...I humbly thank you and your kingdom for your continued friendship."  
  
Serenity smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Trunks. I take it this is your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, that's my Maria. This is Junior," he said, gesturing to the boy that stopped beside him. "My wife, Yugi, will be out in a few minutes, and my parents are...well...they haven't seen each other in a long time, and...um..." He shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I think I understand," Serenity replied with a nod. "I'll take the children to their room." She turned and walked away, followed closely by Junior and Maria.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I know Reenie said she looked like an angel, but I never even imagined..."  
  
"Most people react that way after meeting her for the first time," Hotaru told him. "It's...good to see you again, Trunks."  
  
"And that little pause tells me that something's bothering you," he responded, squeezing her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Everyone got married and had children except me and Reenie. And when Sakuya left, I told her that she should stay with her brother this time. I wish I had my own family. In THIS timeline. I know we all consider each other family, but it's just not the same."  
  
Trunks slipped an arm around her waist and led her back to the palace. "Hotaru, when those kids call you 'Auntie,' they really mean it. They love you just as much, if not more, than we do."  
  
"But none of them are mine, Trunks, and neither was Sakuya. She belonged to another Hotaru. I had no right to keep her as long as I did."  
  
"You're wrong. Sakuya chose to stay with you because she can't remember her mother. I'm sure the Trunks in her timeline took good care of her, but he could never be her mother. And no matter what you say, Sakuya will always consider you her real mother. Nothing can change that. She loves you."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "You're just trying to make me feel better."  
  
"No, if I was trying to do that, I'd do this!" He pulled her closer and tickled her stomach.   
  
She laughed and shoved him away. "You big dummy!"  
  
"At least I get to see that pretty smile after so long."  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Trunks, you're terrible!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that mercilessly kissed me when I was a kid!"  
  
"That was totally innocent!"  
  
"Was not! I had a crush on you for weeks after that, and-"  
  
"You did?" Hotaru asked slowly.  
  
Trunks turned red. "You didn't hear that!"  
  
"I think I did, or you wouldn't have changed color. Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Because it was my first crush. I knew I was in love with Yugi. Plus, you were so busy taking care of Sakuya back then, you never noticed. So I moved on."  
  
"Did someone mention my name?" Yugi asked as she appeared behind them.  
  
Trunks nearly screamed. "Yugi, honey! HI!"  
  
Yugi gave him an odd look. "Hi...?"  
  
"You're a very lucky woman, Yugi," Hotaru said, giving her a hug. "Keep him out of trouble for me." Then she lightly kissed Trunks on the nose before entering the palace.  
  
"Well, that was weird. And why is your face red?" Yugi asked.  
  
Trunks grinned nervously. "Did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?"  
  
"Yes, and even that's not gonna save you, mister."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It took a few hours, but everyone was finally located and directed to the dining hall. Most of the adults had only been to the palace once or twice in their entire lives. Gohan & Sasami were the only couple that knew their way around, as they had found that Hotaru was Gomen's preferred baby-sitter. Gomen never said much, but when he did, Godin listened, and Godin always knew which buttons to press in order to convince his mother of many things.  
  
After dinner, there was a guest speaker scheduled. No one could figure out who the speaker was until a round, blue man with tiny glasses waddled into the room. He had grown wider over the years, and there was now a gray goatee pointing out from his chin.   
  
He quickly made his way over to the podium and loudly cleared his throat. "Most of you adults know me by now, though some of the children don't. My name is King Kai, and I am arguably the best teacher of martial arts living today. Of course, that doesn't say much for all the greater dead teachers, but I'm still the best, so who cares?"  
  
There were a few scattered laughs and many more confused looks.  
  
"Let's get to the business at hand. Several people here have had the benefit of my training classes. I've come here tonight to present each of them with special awards and honors."  
  
At this point, a large cricket appeared next to the podium and took several bows.  
  
King Kai frowned. "Oh, and my assistant, Gregory, will help me pass out the awards." He turned back to his notes. "Oh, yes! This first award goes to the hardest worker I've ever had the benefit of training. Someday, if he hasn't already, I'm sure he'll surpass his father's legendary accomplishments. So, the Tough-As-Heck Award goes to Gohan!"  
  
Gregory flew over and presented Gohan with a small statue of a Saiyan in Golden Ape form.  
  
"This next award goes to the most disciplined student. Now, while she did have an annoying habit of turning evil and trying to kill/beat the crap out of us, this little lady also proved that you have to watch out for the quiet ones. The Focused Fighter Award goes to Hotaru...and, uh...Sailor Saturn, I guess!"  
  
Gregory handed Hotaru a statue of a Sailor Scout holding a sword over her head.  
  
"This third award goes to the student that most improved their power level while under my guidance. He would've gotten the Tough-As-Heck Award, too, but he didn't have to work as hard as Gohan, since his power level was already so high. Therefore, the Lil' Scrapper Award goes to Vegeta!"  
  
Gregory handed Vegeta a statue of a wounded Saiyan kid with bandages all over his body.   
  
"The next award goes to the most helpful student. Whether she was busy or not, this kid always had a talent for helping others. Without her, we all would've starved to death, and she makes a mean pot of stew! (Fix me some later!) The Smiley Samaritan award goes to Sasami!"  
  
Gregory handed Sasami a statue of a girl wearing a smiley face T-shirt.  
  
"This award goes to the one student who never trained under me, but you'd swear he did! That's how good this guy is, really! Anyway, the Outrageous Outcast Award goes to Trunks!"  
  
Gregory handed Trunks a statue of a Saiyan kid with a pierced nose and a "School is for Weenies" T-shirt.  
  
"The final award goes to a student who never ceased to amaze and entertain us with her bag of tricks...um, I mean, deck of cards...I guess. Right! She always had a smile on her face, and never once caused any trouble like the rest of the rascals. The Good Gal Award goes to Sakura!"  
  
Gregory handed Sakura a statue of a smiling girl in a cloak holding up a handful of large cards.  
  
"That was the last award, but we have a special honor I'd like to announce. This student improved her fighting skills greatly, and though she never got a chance to use them much, she grew up into a quite a young lady. I mean, her folks are LOADED, and she gets to live this HUGE palace with servants and...oh, right. The thing is, she never really got the spotlight, what with Gohan and Hotaru/Saturn and Vegeta hogging it all the time. So, I'd like to Pretty Princess Award to...Small Lady? Who the heck is that?"  
  
Gregory frowned and whispered something to King Kai.  
  
"OH! To REENIE! Okay, that makes more since. I know THAT name."  
  
Gregory sighed in frustration before handing Reenie a statue of a princess with a tiara.  
  
"Well, those are all the awards and honors I have. I guess I'm done here. Oh, but now we have a talent show! Only the kids are allowed to participate, so no adults allowed. We'll begin in...uh, say twenty minutes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
There wasn't really an announcer for the talent show, so Washu volunteered to do it.  
  
"Okay! Our first contestants are going to re-enact a famous battle scene! Please put your hands together for Godin, Gomen, Raine, and Junior as they present 'Duel on Namek!'"  
  
Little Gomen walked onto the stage. He was wearing purple and white PJs. "I, the mighty Frieza, shall become immortal, now that I have all seven Dragonballs!" He held out his hand, revealing seven gumballs with glitter sprinkled on them.   
  
"Hold it right there!" Godin leaped onstage, wearing one of Goku's old training outfits. "I'll never let you get away with it!" He grabbed Gomen's hand and tried to wrestle the gumballs away from him.  
  
"Back off, do-gooder!" Gomen screamed. He shoved Godin away and threw the gumballs the ground. "Just for that, I'm gonna take out the whole planet!" He began stomping on the ground.  
  
Raine ran in wearing a blue-green wig. "HELP!" she shouted. "SOMEBODY HELP! THE WHOLE PLANET'S GONNA BLOW UP! SAVE ME! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Junior walked onto stage with a confident stride. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and member of the Saiyan elite! Now fall before my mighty hand!"   
  
Everyone was surprised when Junior mowed over the other actors with a huge blast of energy.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't in the script!" Raine shouted.  
  
"Die, mortal!" Junior screamed, aiming another blast at her.  
  
Godin scooped up his sister and deflected the blast with one arm. "Hey, you jerk! That's my baby sister you're blasting!"  
  
Junior glared at him. "I'll get you, too, Kakarot!" He charged toward Godin, forming a disk of destructive energy over his right hand. At the last second, Gomen tripped him, and the disk went flying into the audience. It slammed into Gohan's chest, knocking him over the table and to the floor.  
  
Sasami helped Gohan up. "Honey, are you okay?"  
  
Gohan blinked slowly. "You know, I don't remember that battle on Namek going that way."  
  
Godin put Raine down and faced Junior. "Okay, punk! Let's see how you like this performance!" His eyes turned dark green, and his hair grew longer and turned gold.  
  
"Impressive, but I can do the same!" Junior was soon giving off his own golden glow, his piercing green eyes staring straight through his opponent. "Now let's see who's stronger!"  
  
The two young Super Saiyans grabbed each other and wrestled, neither with a clear advantage.  
  
"I was right," Gohan said. "This is BETTER than Namek!"  
  
"Gohan! We should stop them before they hurt each other!" Sasami cried.  
  
"Let them fight," Vegeta said. "This is best battle I've seen in a long time!"  
  
Trunks watched in awe. "Awesome! Their powers are even greater than mine were at that age!"  
  
"Gohan, you have to stop them!" Sasami insisted.  
  
Gohan checked his slightly injured ribs. "Tell you what, sweetie. If you want to stop them so bad, go right ahead and be my guest. I'll catch you if they knock you off the stage."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity sighed softly. "Have you estimated the damages yet?"  
  
Endymion looked up from the notebook he was holding. "Yes, dear."  
  
"And?"  
  
He paled considerably. "Next time, I'll suggest that Sasami's family host the reunion."  
  
"An excellent choice, my dear husband," Serenity replied. "One that I seem to remember suggesting to you several weeks ago."  
  
Endymion turned a light shade of red. "Yes, well...I didn't realize Saiyans could be so...destructive."  
  
"I don't think anyone ever does." Serenity admired a white rose in her hand. "It's strange, though. The little one, Gomen, gave me this. For all their power, at least some have gentle sides."  
  
"That almost sounds like Hotaru. Except she's never destroyed entire sections of the palace."  
  
"No, but King Kai has told me some tales about her."  
  
Endymion chuckled. "I wouldn't believe everything he said. He seemed like the type to exaggerate."  
  
Serenity nodded slightly. "Are all the children in bed?"  
  
"Yes. I made sure of that myself."  
  
"Then we'd better go talk to Reenie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But Mom, it wasn't my fault! He was gonna hurt Raine!"  
  
Sasami sighed. "Godin, what have we told you about turning into a Super Saiyan in front of other Saiyans?"  
  
Godin lowered his head. "It only encourages them to do it, too."  
  
"Exactly. And I'm sure if your father hadn't been wounded, he would've stopped you."  
  
Gomen looked confused. "But Mommy, Grampa Goku told us never to let evil win!"  
  
"Junior's not evil, honey, he just has a lot of his grandfather in him."  
  
"He tried to blast me!" Raine muttered, scrunching up her small face. "That's evil!"  
  
"No, it's just very, very bad," Sasami replied. She hated it when they ganged up on her like this. And Gohan was always conveniently gone, for some reason.  
  
Godin smirked. "C'mon, Mom. Admit that you were proud of me for standing up to Junior."  
  
"It's never good to fight!" she said sternly.  
  
Godin poked her in the ribs. "C'mon, Mom! You know you wanna say it! Go on, I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Sasami frowned. "Godin, I am not going to-"  
  
Gomen and Raine sniffled, tears building up in their little eyes.  
  
Sasami groaned and finally patted Godin's head. "Okay, I'm proud of you for defending your sister, but not for wrecking Reenie's palace."  
  
"So I'm not grounded, right?"  
  
"Wrong. As soon as we get home, no training for a month."  
  
"Aw, Mom! You said you were proud!"  
  
Sasami smiled. "I am. I'll be even prouder when you can prove that you've evolved beyond a Sayian's primal stage."  
  
Godin grumbled under his breath.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you think Reenie's parent's were upset?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, just a little shocked," Hotaru replied. "No guest has ever damaged the palace. It was pretty unexpected."  
  
"Junior just took it a little too far. He really enjoys being like his grandfather."  
  
Hotaru smirked. "That's an understatement. Even Saturn had her limits."  
  
"Yeah, but she was much easier on the eyes," Trunks pointed out. "I mean, the mini-skirt that was just the right length, and-"  
  
"Trunks. You ARE married. Happily, I had hoped."  
  
"Oh, I'm happy with Yugi. But I can't get her to dress up like a Scout."  
  
"You know, Sakura once battled Saturn in a Sailor outfit. Maybe I could convince her to let you have it."  
  
"WOW! I mean, you'd do that for me?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I suppose it would be cruel to take your boyhood fantasies away from you. After all, you only got to see me as Saturn a few times."  
  
"You don't think Li would be curious as to why I'm borrowing his wife's old clothes?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Tell him they're for the talent show at the next reunion."  
  
Trunks laughed. "After this year, I'm starting to wonder if there will be another one."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure of that," Hotaru replied. "I just hope Jurai can handle it."  
  
The End!  
  
  
As I said before, it was fun. I'm still writing anime stories, though. I'll get around to putting Ace & Tarot in a fic, now that I'm starting to focus on CardCaptor stuff. I still dabble in Sailor Moon, so you'll see at least one or two of those popping up. As always, I'll keep the crossovers coming, since I seem to be getting a little better at them. If you'd like to see a story involving any of the kids I came up with (or if you're interested in using them for yourself), just let me know. I'm not selfish with characters, I just ask that you give me credit for creating them. I guess that's it, so happy reading!  



End file.
